The White City: Vengeance Is Mine
by fael bain
Summary: Elessar's Gondor comes under attack from a secret group using methods which strike terror into the hearts of her people. In the wake of personal loss, Legolas finds his hatred difficult to handle, and plots his revenge upon them. Warning: MM COMPLETE
1. I

Vengeance Is Mine

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JRR Tolkien, various publishers including but not limited to Houghton Mifflin Co, Mariner Books, Ballantine Books, and New Line Cinemas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Rated R for same-sex relationships and violence/angst.

Lots of gratitude to my wonderful beta, Kenaz!

**WARNING:** This story is a slash piece and also contains a later character death.

I

The sun beat down on the aquamarine mass with an intensity that was rare for the time of the year, even as the trees were bracing themselves for the dry, cold season that was starting to sneak up on them. In just a few weeks, the last of the holiday-makers -- mostly from the ruling nobility -- would make their ways back as the water got too cold for all but the bravest of swimmers. Autumn was upon the coast, bringing with it that desolate feel of shortening days and the necessity for nighttime fires.

A low moan filled the air from an isolated spot high upon the cliffs which overhung the miles of golden beach below. Stifled by long grass and vegetation, a gasp joined it as the pair continued their tumble.

A faint sniggering filled the air, and the sounds of pleasure were replaced by a frustrated growl.

Elessiel was hauled to her feet before she could grasp her brother for help, and she found herself staring in the livid -- albeit flushed -- face of her formidable uncle.

"Pray tell what might you be doing here?" Elrohir snarled, his grip upon the wrists of Elessiel and Eldarion just firm enough to evince winces.

Behind him, Legolas stood up, having hastily managed to tuck half his tunic in and to lace up his breeches.

"It is a little high on this cliff to be scouting for sea-shells or hunting for crabs," Legolas said, tugging at his collar to cover marks he knew had just been impressed upon him.

Initially scared, Eldarion and Elessiel were assuaged to hear the amusement in Legolas's voice. While Elrohir seemed angry, they knew they were safe as long as Legolas saw the lighter side of things. It was no secret that Elrohir would do anything Legolas wanted, including letting them get away with this latest round of spying. But then again, they ought not to have worried, for neither had ever seen Legolas lose his temper.

"We decided to collect berries instead," Elessiel said.

"I do not see a basket," Elrohir said, wondering how much his niece and nephew had -- or had not -- seen.

"We were planning to put them in our pockets," Elessiel said.

"And I do not see any picnic basket," Eldarion said. "I seem to recall you both saying that you wish to lunch on your own this afternoon."

"Not all feasts can be put in a basket, Eldarion, and not --"

"Lass!" Elrohir cried with disapproval. While Aragorn and Arwen were no prudes with their children, they were still yet to pass into majority, and it was inappropriate for them to be subjected to such bawdy humour.

"Yes, Roh?" Legolas said, flashing a charming smile.

"Later," Elrohir said, aware of his spouse's smirk as he turned back to Eldarion and Elessiel.

"Alright, Uncle Roh, we admit to spying on you, but who can blame us if the pair of you always disappear without any explanation!" Elessiel said, grinning. While still not fully aware of the exact nature of bed-play, she and Eldarion knew enough to understand that certain things passed between Legolas and Elrohir which Elrohir found embarrassing to talk of in front of others.

"Mayhap the reason we disappear is because we do not wish to have you spying on us?" Legolas said.

Seeing there was no way he could chastise his niece and nephew with any effect given that Legolas was humouring them, Elrohir decided to let the matter go.

"Where are your parents?" he said. "Should they not be watching after you?"

Eldarion's face changed, and a black cloud passed over it. Just the previous night he had had a huge row with Arwen about her excessive mollycoddling. While Elrohir and Legolas had been forced to maintain an outward stance of neutrality, they secretly thought Eldarion had a case, for Arwen's sometimes smothering protectiveness over even what Eldarion should and should not eat seemed only to be increasing rather than diminishing with the years. Not able to overtly give their support, Legolas and Elrohir had taken to teasing Eldarion about it as a means of expressing their agreement that she was taking things too far.

"We escaped while she was tending to Finadel," Elessiel said, grinning, for she had not been subject to the same degree of fussing as her brother. "Also, we thought we saw Faramir arriving. I cannot be sure it was him from a distance, but Eldarion swears it was him."

"I recognise the way he walks."

"About time too," Legolas said. "He works almost as hard as your Uncle Roh!"

"Uncle Roh cannot be working hard if he is here with you," Elessiel said, giggling.

"Uncle Lass would prefer it still if Uncle Roh spent more time with him," Eldarion said, and it was difficult to tell whether he was joking.

Legolas tried to smile. Eldarion's words were to the point, and Legolas often found himself questioning Elrohir's dedication to Aragorn's court as his chief councillor. The lack of time to devote to each other had indeed strained the boundaries of their bonds a good few years ago, and Legolas did not think he could again stomach it were it to happen again.

"It appears we have no choice but to abandon this sojourn and instead return to your parents," Elrohir said, squeezing Legolas's hand, for he had caught a glimpse of his lover's unease. "They will undoubtedly be missing you."

"Very well," Elessiel said, while Eldarion grimaced.

The quartet strolled slowly back to the house, exchanging the light banter and frequent teasing which marked their daily interaction. Elrohir and Legolas had always taken a relaxed, non-paternalistic attitude with their nephew and nieces, and as such were treated more as playmates and confidantes rather than elders.

Stepping into the hallway through the oak doors, a palpable tension descended upon Elrohir and Legolas. Something felt wrong, and try as they might, they failed to nail its source.

"Mayhap you should ready yourselves for dinner," Elrohir said.

"When has it been your turn to urge us to wash your hands and clean our faces before the meal?" Elessiel said, giggling.

Eldarion, however, seemed to catch the gravity which underlay Elrohir and Legolas's jocularity, and dragged his sister away with a last, puzzled glance.

"No, I must return immediately!" Aragorn's raised voice floated down the corridor as Elrohir and Legolas approached his study.

Arwen stood framed in the doorway, about to close the door for privacy as Legolas and Elrohir reached it. Seeing it was them, she let out a sigh and motioned for them to enter.

"What could have rendered you so agitated, sister-dear?" Elrohir said, kissing her in greeting.

"We have hardly arrived for two days and you plan to return within the hour! May I remind you remind you that your duty to your family supersedes you duty to Gondor?"

Elrohir and Legolas exchanged looks. This was familiar territory to them, for their own relationship was often rocked by the need to balance family and state. Arwen was usually tolerant and understanding of Aragorn's commitments to affairs of the state, but the birth of her latest child had left her cantankerous and even unreasonable at a level that had never been seen previously.

"Ind-nîn - _My heart _--" Aragorn said, but was cut off by a wave of the hand.

"Come to me when you have seen some sense!" she cried, leaving the room with her head held stiffly.

"Your turn," Legolas said, for he had been the one who had calmed Arwen down the previous night when she had lost her temper with Eldarion while Aragorn had been caught in a meeting with one of his subjects.

"Valar," Aragorn said, sinking into a chair as Elrohir left the room. "That she would recover form Finadel's birth soonest!"

Pouring Aragorn a drink, Legolas nodded in sympathy and sat beside him.

"What requires your urgent attention in Gondor? Can it not wait?"

Aragorn leapt to his feet as he recalled what had caused the row in the first instance.

"There has been an attack on the city!" Aragorn cried.

Alarmed, Legolas picked up the fallen goblet and set it right, ignoring the spill while he waited for an elaboration.

"Faramir just arrived to report an explosion which took place in the main thoroughfare of the third level! I must return!"

"Could it not have been an accident?" Legolas said. "It is not unheard of for some miscreant's ill-conceived fireworks to explode without intent."

"This explosion took out the entire street! There now lies a gaping hole of rubble; tens, even a hundred, are feared dead!"

Shocked, Legolas took Aragorn's hand.

"What are you saying, Estel?"

"It was a deliberate attack, and they leave us no choice but to fight back. Do you understand now why I have to return to Minas Tirith? I must lead my people in a time like this, and they must not see me to be a shrinking lily-livered fool hiding on the coast. They will look to me for their strength."

Flushed from his speech, Aragorn looked up to see Legolas looking at him with a vague smile on his face.

"What is it, Legolas?"

The smile widened, and Aragorn was gratified to see affection contained within those blue eyes. "The Ranger has truly left you, Estel."

Clasping Legolas's grip tighter, Aragorn managed a grim nod.

"We cannot always run from our responsibilities."

"You, as my spouse, have understood that far better than any," Elrohir said, having just entered the room.

Unfazed by the ribald humour as Aragorn groaned, Legolas turned to Elrohir.

"I hope you cherish last night, meleth - _lover _- ."

Elrohir was about to reply with a rakish jibe when he caught the subtle caution in Legolas's eyes. Then did he realise that Aragorn's shoulders were still squeezed in a tense ball.

"Why, Estel, do not fear. Arwen will calm down by the morn. In fact, she told me that she feels an apology is in order."

"A good apology is always enjoyable -- Roh knows of what I speak," Legolas said.

This time, Aragorn laughed out loud as Elrohir started to flush a shade of crimson.

"Speak again and _you_ shall have to make an apology ere I endeavour to address you again!"

Legolas grinned, turned back to Aragorn, and said, "At least wait till Faramir returns before deciding what to do."

"Faramir?" Elrohir said, confused.

Legolas grabbed Elrohir's waist, bringing him to the window, leaving Aragorn sitting by the fireplace, poking at the dying, neglected flames.

There, he filled Elrohir in with the details Aragorn had earlier revealed. Elrohir sobered up immediately when he realised that Legolas's jokes were an attempt -- and a partially successful one -- to ease Aragorn's mind.

"You surprise me with your reaction, Elmaethor - _Star-warrior_ - ."

"Previously I might have jumped to arms, but you forget that Gondor is not mine to run. I will not seek to impose my will upon Estel, for he should know well-enough what decisions to make for his people."

Legolas looked even more surprised. It was no secret hat Elrohir was prone to getting himself over-involved with Gondor, sometimes at the expense of his own well-being, and yet now he had decided to take a step back from the front-line.

"I saw Arwen's distress and was reminded again of how much you bear for my sake."

Legolas leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

"It is a gesture I appreciate, Roh, but Estel needs you -- and me -- by his side. I believe Faramir has left to summon the other members of the Court and the Grand Council. I believe an emergency meeting is to be held the day after."

"It would be possible for them to hold counsel here," Elrohir said, for many of Aragorn's courtiers and officials would be vacationing with their families on the coast near Dol Amroth in a bid to catch the last warm winds blowing in from the sea.

"Promise me one thing, Roh," Legolas said, feeling a surge of worry rising in him.

"Hmm?"

Legolas held a side of Elrohir's face with his palm so that their eyes met.

"I would that you be completely open about this to me. Do not strive to protect me or hide anything from me again."

Elrohir stared at Legolas for an age, before leaning forward to kiss an arched eyebrow.

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a sweet, tolerant spouse as you, Lass?" he murmured as he drew Legolas closer to him. "I promised there would no longer be secrets between us.

Legolas felt a trickle of worry ease away.

"Promise me one more thing, Roh? Do not let this consume you like the incident with Haleigh did. I cannot bear to see you suffering, for it would break my heart."

Pressing the sides of their heads together, Elrohir agreed, unable to deny the love he held above everything else his heart's desire.

Neither of the pair caught the pained look that flashed across Aragorn's face as he stared at them, heads bowed together in silent conversation. Neither saw the longing that crept into his face as Elrohir and Legolas embraced each other, faint smiles on their faces as they held each other near. Arwen had been so cold and so distant of late, rendering Legolas and Elrohir's intimacy grating.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Rhonon, one of the Lords who sat on the Grand Council entered the room. In his reverie, Aragorn had admitted him without realising what he was doing.

Elrohir had crossed the room and stood by Aragorn's table upon the entry of the servant, breaking away from Legolas then to maintain the illusion of their mere friendship.

"Faramir told me you wished to see me," Rhonon said, taking a seat as indicated by Aragorn.

Aragorn filled Rhonon in while Elrohir and Legolas stood to a side, listening intently.

Rhonon had listened with no reaction, although it became clear that he was trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"With your permissions, my Lords?"

"Yes," Aragorn said, casting a quick glance at the door as Faramir slipped in, unnoticed by Rhonon.

"What worries me is the suddenness of this attack. We had not warning, nor reports; what were our spies doing all this while? How could they not have at least learnt of the existence of such a hostile faction?"

"Because they have failed," Faramir said, stepping forward.

"Lord Faramir, I apologise; I did not intend to question you --"

"On the contrary, it is my men who have failed Gondor."

Elrohir, who had been observing the exchange all this while, decided it was time to intervene.

"We ask questions later. Now, let us concentrate on healing the people and restoring faith in our lands. They will be questioning our security failings only after they have buried their dead and rebuilt that which was destroyed."

"Well spoken, Lord Elrohir," Rhonon said. He was one of the few lords in Aragorn's court who had genuine respect for Elrohir's diplomatic skills and talents in the political arena, the rest simply unable to see past Elrohir's differing physical characteristics and kinship with Aragorn.

"I must return to Minas Tirith soonest," Aragorn said, starting to pace the room.

"We do not know if it is safe," Faramir said, his tone indicating that this was not the first time they were having this discussion.

"I will not hide in this retreat while my people live under threat!"

"What about your family?" Legolas said, his quiet voice breaking the heated atmosphere.

Aragorn found that words failed him.

"Will they return with you?" Legolas said, his voice rising a notch.

Elrohir placed a warning hand on Legolas's arm. He knew Legolas was not provoking Aragorn, and was only concerned about Aragorn's family, but perhaps now was not the time to discuss this.

"My Lord, I feel that you should return to Minas Tirith without your family. Princess Finadel is young, and unsuited to such upheaval," Rhonon said when no one else spoke.

"'Tis true," Aragorn said.

"Is that your decision then, my Lord?"

"Yes, it is."

"Very well then, I shall follow your lead and return to Minas Tirith myself. I beg your leave now to make the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you, Rhonon."

"My duty is to you, my Lord."

Aragorn turned to Legolas the minute Rhonon left, his gaze hard.

"Think in Arwen's place, Estel," Legolas said, pre-empting him. "Can you fault her for transferring her worry into anger? Tolerance wears thin in circumstances as these."

Elrohir felt his insides knot. It had been ten years since the events that had nearly torn apart the bonds that held him to Legolas, and Elrohir's over-involvement in affairs of the state was still a source of much tension between the pair. While Aragorn was not as overwhelmed now as Elrohir had been then, there was still much that cried for his attention of late, and he had devoted much of his time and effort into them instead of being by his wife and newborn daughter.

Aragorn too knew of what Legolas spoke, and he bit back his acrid rebuttal.

"I urge you to consider how much power you have over their happiness," Legolas said.

Seeing Faramir trying to interrupt, he pressed on, "And you too, Faramir. It is easy to forget their needs when they try their best to forgive you."

Elrohir stirred, but Legolas pushed his touch away gently.

Shaking his head to clear it, Legolas gave a small smile. "But I tattle on too much. Should we turn our thoughts to this attack instead?"

"Will you stay here?" Aragorn said, after he had taken some time to digest what Legolas was saying.

Remembering Legolas's rebuke, Elrohir bit back his first reaction and turned to his spouse instead. "I will stay behind if you wish, meleth - _lover_ - ."

Legolas turned the matter over in his head a few times, then said, "No, Roh, you must return with Estel. I will follow in a matter of days."

"No, Lass," Elrohir said.

"You swore fealty to Gondor, and she now needs your service," Legolas said, giving Elrohir one of his radiant smiles that never failed to send stirrings of warmth down his spine. "I do not think less of you for responding to this call.

Aragorn and Faramir flashed grateful looks at Legolas. Elrohir was sharp and a born statesman, an invaluable ally and leader.

"When do we leave?" Elrohir said, setting aside his misgivings.

"Now, if possible," Aragorn said.

"Would that be too hasty?" Elrohir said.

"I believe Arwen will understand better come morning," Legolas said. "There will be little use arriving in Gondor past midnight."

The cloud across Aragorn's face grew darker. Indeed he had all but forgotten about Arwen's unhappiness in light of all the other things that called for his attention.

"Aragorn, please, do not concern yourself with things we can do nothing about 'till tomorrow," Faramir said. "If it would ease your mind, I will ride back to Minas Tirith now and await your arrival --"

"No, Faramir. This cannot wait. Elrohir and I will leave now. If you would be so kind as to speak to Arwen for me, Legolas," Aragorn said, feeling suddenly irritated with Arwen. Surely it was obvious that he did not wish for this anymore than she did! "I do not wish to upset her further tonight."

"If you ask it of me, I will see it done, Estel. Yet, that is not an indication of what I feel about your pig-headed decision."

"Just do it, Legolas!"

"Hold your tongue, Estel, or I shall do it for you," Elrohir snarled, finding it difficult to keep calm when Aragorn was attacking his beloved.

"Roh," Legolas said.

"Lass, stop being so patient!"

"I apologise for causing offence, but my mind has been made up, and I wish for no further intercourse on this manner," Aragorn said.

An equally surly look appeared on Elrohir's face, but he allowed Aragorn to issue his last instructions to Faramir before striding out of the room.

"If there is one thing Estel has learnt from you, meleth -- _lover_ --, 'tis sheer doggedness!" Legolas said, pursing his lips in faint amusement.

"Do not jest of it, Lass. There remains still enough reason in me to recognise the harm such behaviour brings about."

"But now, let us focus our attention on your return to Minas Tirith. Promise to keep a good eye on Estel, both of you, and I shall see that Arwen and the children enjoy whatever is left of their time here. I feel a detour to Ithilien on the way back to Minas Tirith might be in order."

"You will go to Ithilien?" Elrohir said, surprised.

"May I remind you that I do have a kingdom and household to run as well, Elmaethor."

Elrohir smiled. While he and Legolas had been forced to keep their relationship a secret in Gondor, they lived as spouses in the fair realm of Ithilien in the large dwelling-house which Legolas had constructed from living plant-matter. And living under the same eaves undisturbed had its distinct advantages.

"Mayhap Arwen and the children might stay in Ithilien until it is safe?" Elrohir said.

"If it would ease your worries, yes. Although you cannot take Estel's place in deciding what is best for his family, Roh, and I hope you do not try."

"They enjoy being in Ithilien --"

"Very well, Roh. Now, you must have a light supper before you ride out. I can scarcely remember the last time you had something to eat."

"I remember too well when my last feast was, Lass, even if you do not."

Faramir let out a great groan as Elrohir stepped closer to Legolas.

"Would my heart never stop bursting with love for you?" Elrohir murmured, ignoring Faramir.

The smile Legolas gave him continued to be seared in his mind as he left for their set of rooms and Legolas hurried down to the kitchens in search of sustenance.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Hullo and welcome back to this 4th Age tale. I realise that some of it might be uncomfortably topical, but I really want to explore the nature of loss and statesmanship and the separation of private from public life. Coming from a city which has been through this first-hand, all I hope is that I have done it justice.


	2. II

II

A loss in momentary concentration caused Eldarion to slip. Gasping out in panic, he was lucky to grab onto a particularly strong chimney, with which he caught his balance and continued to ascend to roof again once he had regained his composure and dignity. How his Elven uncles made climbing roofs seem so easy was unfair!

"Were you to have fallen, I would have had much to endure from your parents." Eldarion's target did not turn to look at him.

"That would never have happened if you did not choose such impossible places to hide in!" Eldarion said, lowering himself over the edge and sitting down beside his beloved uncle.

Legolas did not reply, and Eldarion was content to sit by him, admiring the azure horizon that stretched yonder.

"It is beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

"Yet, you are so sad gazing at it."

Legolas looked at him askance. The young often had a perception more acute than their years might suggest, and once again he found himself caught out by it.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your eyes speak more than your tongue is willing to."

"It is not sorrow, Eldarion, but longing."

"For?"

The long silence that fell between them made Eldarion feel uneasy. Perhaps he should not have been so curious. Afterall, there were some things which should not be mentioned, even with his usually open and doting uncles.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lass --"

"Nay, Eldarion. I fear I know not the answer. I long for something I cannot name."

"There is nothing wrong with _that_!"

"Why?"

It was Eldarion's turn to fall silent.

Legolas noticed the red flush that crept onto Eldarion's face and was tempted to question him further. Yet, he decided to wait for the information to be volunteered.

"Do you miss Uncle Roh?"

"Every minute we are apart."

"How do you bear it?"

"By knowing there will come a day when we should not have to be forced apart by duty and responsibility. When we are free to do whatever we wish."

"You are so patient. I would not be able to wait were I to be in your place."

Legolas smiled at his honesty.

"Indeed Eldarion. But why do you seek me out?"

"Can I not want to talk to my favourite uncle?"

This time, Legolas laughed out loud. "You would not risk life and limb to reach me if all you wanted was to exchange idle banter with me."

Eldarion blushed again. "You know me too well, Uncle Lass. I came here to escape from mother's wrath."

A small sigh escaped Legolas. Arwen had been livid when she found out that Aragorn had made for Minas Tirith while leaving Legolas behind to pass on the message. Not that Legolas particularly appreciated the situation Aragorn left him with. If anything, he found himself almost as furious with Aragorn as Arwen by the time she had finished ranting at him.

The last three days had not been easy for any in the house, from the servants to Legolas, all of whom had to bear with Arwen's ill-tempered outbursts and frequent stewing. It was half the reason why Legolas had sought out the solitude of the rooftop, for even Arwen, in her ill-humour, would deem it inappropriate to disturb him when he had made his need for privacy so clear. And so he had sat there for hours, regarding the blue expanse which called to him like a lover's sweet caress.

"Had another fight with your mother?" Legolas said, leaning back on his elbows.

"I wish she could see sense!"

"It is but a passing stage, Eldarion. Finadel's birth has not been easy on her, and neither has your father's absence alleviated the situation."

Eldarion let out a disbelieving snort.

"She was always this way, even before Finadel was born. I wish she would understand I am no longer a child!"

"What caused this latest altercation?"

"The usual."

When Eldarion did not elaborate, Legolas trained a sceptical look on him.

"She refused to allow me to spend winter in Ithilien with you."

A thin eyebrow shot up.

"I thought to cross the more difficult hurdle first."

"Then you have grossly misjudged the sizes of the hurdles."

A look of disappointment spread across Eldarion's face.

"But Uncle Lass, I promise not to be a burden! You don't even have to see me if you don't wish to!"

"Peace, pen neth - _little one_ -. Had you thought to ask me, you would have found out that Roh and I were to spend winter with Elladan and Linnael in Imladris."

"Oh," Eldarion said, crestfallen.

"And your father has agreed for you to join us."

The previously dull look on Eldarion's face vanished, and he gaped at Legolas in astonishment.

"But Naneth said --"

"I believe your father mentioned his intention for his decision to be final -- and binding."

"Really?" Eldarion still found it hard to believe. How many occasions had Arwen vetoed any plans to spend time away from the fortified walls of the White City?

"He was disinclined to give his approval at first, but Roh managed to persuade him."

"Thank you!" Eldarion cried, throwing his arms around Legolas.

In his excitement, he lost his balance and would have gone sliding off the roof if not for Legolas's timely intervention.

Once he was sure Eldarion was steady again, Legolas let go of his collar and laughed. "My dear Eldarion, did you intend for us both to break our necks? Mayhap your mother has a point when she worries about you!"

Eldarion grinned.

"You are one to speak, Uncle Lass! I saw your scar just the other day! Father tells me you were quite the accident-prone whirlwind yourself in your callow youth!"

He let out a yelp as Legolas caught his ear.

"That hurts!"

"Pray tell, when did you see my scar, for I do not recall removing my tunic in front of you anytime within the last month?"

Realising his slip, Eldarion thought furiously, but failed to come up with a plausible-sounding explanation.

"When was this?" Legolas demanded.

"Last week, the day we arrived here with Uncle Roh. I was walking past the arbour when I heard noises and decided to investigate. I left soon after when it became clear to me that your welcome for Uncle Roh was meant to be for him alone!"

Legolas groaned. He knew they should have exercised more restraint, but it had been long past midnight when Elrohir had finally finished going through his many missives and found Legolas wandering among the hedgerows.

"You must have been close indeed," Legolas said, releasing his squirming nephew finally.

"I was curious," Eldarion said, moving away when he saw Legolas scowl. "Besides, all I saw was the two of you kissing without your shirts on. I am sure it could have been far worse."

Legolas was glad that he was more imperturbable than Elrohir.

"Consider yourself lucky it is I not Roh who is listening to this."

Eldarion relaxed when he realised Legolas was not about to discipline him. He too saw the truth behind his fair uncle's words, for Elrohir would have probably have tied him up with rope and left him to hang from a tree for his indiscretion.

"Pray tell what you were doing awake and outside at such a time," Legolas said.

To his surprise, Eldarion's ear-tips turned cerise and his gaze fell.

"Eldarion?"

"I was having dreams of a disturbing nature," Eldarion muttered.

"Of what nature?"

"Have you ever meet Issilna?"

A great wave of mirth swept over Legolas as everything became clear. Issilna was the daughter of Lord Gilgoth, Chancellor of the Exchequer, and hers was a name which crept up increasingly in Eldarion's speech. Yet, no one had given it much second thought -- until now.

"'Tis not funny, Uncle Lass!"

"No, indeed, Eldarion, I apologise."

"I have dreams of her, dreams which end with my waking. I cannot recall any details of them, try as I might, but I know that my every waking thought is of her."

Legolas smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. Of course Eldarion was of the age where his body would be starting to awaken to frightening and sometimes intense changes, but none of his elders had thought much of it, for he did not seem to display any signs of being affected. Just thinking of how vexed and petrified he had been at his own coming of age made Legolas feel strongly for Eldarion, trapped in that terrifying place between childhood and majority.

"Understand that 'tis entirely normal, dear child --"

"But I wake up having to clean up a frightful mess!" Eldarion cried, distressed.

"How long has this been happening?" Legolas said.

He quickly realised that it was the wrong response, for Eldarion's' eyes grew wider and filled with fear.

"Nay, Eldarion, you misread me. What you are experiencing is part of the changes which our bodies undergo as we approach our majority. It is perfectly normal -- and healthy."

"Really?" Eldarion said, scarcely believing his ears.

"Of course. It happens to me too."

"Every night?"

"No, only if I am apart from Roh for a long time."

"When you miss him."

"Yes."

"Then what I feel for Issilna is the same as what you feel for him?"

"In a way, yes. But there is much more between us than the needs of our bodies."

"Needs?"

"Aye, Eldarion. Needs, not wants. Once such desire starts to awaken in us, it is difficult -- nigh impossible sometimes -- to quench. But we learn and grow to still the screaming of our bodies with time."

Eldarion's scorching face did not relent as he finally looked Legolas in the eye.

"You must think me base, only concerned with such matters when Gondor is suffering."

"On the contrary, Eldarion. You are still a child, and no one can rightly expect you to concern yourself with anything but what is right for one of your age. I would not have you worry needlessly over matters that will only take up too much of your time when you come of age."

"We had a brief fumble once. I brought her to one of the turrets, where we started kissing. An urge which I did not understand came over me, and I had to push her away, for it was more than I could bear. I have yet to see her since, although she has written to me here once."

Legolas was about to comment when running footsteps were heard, and a maid came into view in the path below.

"Lord Legolas!" she cried.

Alarmed by her tone of urgency, Legolas slithered down the roof with Eldarion in tow.

"Her Majesty has sent for you. She says it is urgent!"

"Am I to go alone?" Legolas said, taking a cursory glance at a seething Eldarion.

"Yes, mi'lord!" the maid said, curtseying again in her anxiety.

"Very well, thank you."

Legolas turned to Eldarion once the girl had scurried away.

"We shall resume our conversation once I have seen your mother. Worry not, for even the best of us have been through it."

He received an effusive hug from Eldarion in response.

Knocking on Arwen's door, Legolas received no reply, and so he opened the bedroom door and entered with caution.

Arwen was seated at her desk, clutching a letter in her hands. When Legolas came in, she shot him a look with her argent eyes, so like Elrohir's.

"What is the matter, sister-dearest?"

She thrust the letter at him.

He took he from her and glanced through it. It was brief and obviously written in a hurry, and in it, Aragorn beseeched Arwen to keep the family in Ithilien until he sent for them.

Legolas folded the letter and looked at Arwen, dreading her response.

"He fears for you."

"What does he fear? Having us beside him? Impeding his every move?"

"It is but natural that he would want to keep those whom he loves out of harm's way. If he believes Minas Tirith to be unsafe, it is understandable that he does not with for you to be there."

"His kingdom over his family again!"

"Estel would never be kept apart from you unless you he thinks it absolutely necessary."

"You must think me selfish and base," she said.

Startled by her sudden change in tone, he walked closer and held her hand.

"You are anything but."

"How do you deal with Elrohir's dedication to Gondor?"

"'Tis easier for me, as I have Ithilien to worry for. Come, those tears are clouding your thoughts."

Arwen allowed him to push away her unshed tears as she struggled to regain some composure.

"I have been such a demanding fool, Legolas."

"We all go through difficult times."

"What would you have me do?"

"That is a choice you have to make. Estel would not send you away lest he believe the danger to you great. The doors at Ithilien are always open to your family, and my people will guard your lives with theirs. This you know."

"The children would love a visit to the fair state. Eldarion especially. He came to me, asking me to allow him to spend time in Ithilien, but I denied him."

Legolas nodded, unsure of whether he should bring up the conversation he just had with the boy.

"It is difficult to know what is best for your children," Arwen said with another sigh.

"One thing at a time, sister-dear. Eldarion can wait until this business with the rebels have been sorted out."

"So there is indeed a group who seeks to bring Estel down."

Legolas gave a start of surprise. "Did you not know?"

A snort escaped Arwen. "He deems none of this suitable for my ears."

"Estel did not with to add to your worries; I have done so in my carelessness, and apologise."

Something hardened in Arwen, and when she looked at Legolas again, her eyes were filled with determination.

"I will go to Ithilien with you first, but do not expect me to stay long. He cannot keep me away, because I love him."

xxxx

A/N: Sorry about the lengthy absence, but here's another chapter. I have to say that due to the increased demands of RL I am not going to be updating as regularly as before. I still really enjoy writing about the Elves in Elessar's era though, so I promise that this story will be finished!

Astalder - Thank you. I hope you like this as much as the rest.

Blaise - sorry about the hanging. I wish I had more time and energy to devote to this, but sadly it is not to be so. Still, this chapter should satisfy your curiousity for a while yet!

Dawn - There are a few other stories I wrote about Legolas and Elrohir in the earlier ages which may be why this is familiar. Check my author profile for more!

Maethoriel - Yes, I enjoyed adding the different elements into this, because I don't believe many writers have done so before. I'm glad you like it.

walkure13brynhild - Thanks! I agree that it's difficult to be discreet at the best of times, which is probably what makes what the pair have between them even more special.


	3. III

III

Slipping through the large wooden doors which guarded the chamber, Legolas closed them silently.

The Court, consisting the eleven members of King Elessar's Inner Council, fifty-three Lords of the Realm, as well as sixty-four minor Nobles of various ranking was in full session. It was on a rare occasion that the chamber where they sat was full, but the current circumstances could hardly be regarded as anything but extraordinary.

Legolas had seen first-hand the extent of the damage caused by the attack on his way up to the palace. He had been shocked by the entire section of wall and road blown away like it had been made of straw instead of marble and stone of the hardest kind.

And the people: they had kept their heads bowed as his horse had walked past the destruction. The few who had lifted their gazes to meet his eyes told him how they felt: just another foreign lord existing in a world far-removed from their own suffering. To them, he was concerned with petty court-intrigues involving coalitions and plotting to bring about downfalls of persons who had no bearing on their own existence whatsoever.

A sour feeling had risen in his throat at this point. He was not what they thought! He cared for them, wanted to help. Then his indignation had given way to guilt, then resignation. Who was he trying to hoodwink? Could he honestly believe that when he helped Elrohir decide the best way of dealing with the latest Harad ambassador, he was making a -- positive -- change to their lives? Much as he hoped for that to be the case, prayed for it to be so, Legolas knew that it would be impossible to find a connection with them.

These thoughts, and the images of the charred, gaping hole in the wall were not far from his mind as he took a seat at the outermost circle. Two or three glances were thrown at him, but quickly, all attention was adjusted back towards the speaker.

At the centre, lit by a beam which poured in from the windows in the ceiling of the tall, stone chamber, stood Elrohir, in the middle of an impassioned plea. Every word struck at those present, having bounced off the intricately carved white granite inlays of the cavernous interior, which Legolas always found to be lacking in warmth.

"These people stop at nothing to bring everything that we love and cherish crashing down as surely as a crumbling cliff is dragged into a churning sea. They will do so, whatever the cost. If we give in to them now, there will be naught left for Gondor but weeping mothers and petrified children, just as there was during the height of the dark lord's realm.

"Is this what you, as the leaders to whom our people look to for guidance in a dark time like this, wish to levy upon them? Suffering and sorrow? Or would you harden your wills and urge them to soldier on in a united march against these miscreants?

"Thus, I urge you to let this run through your thoughts as you consider these proposals we have put forward: do we bow to these Orc-pups and give in to their unwholesome demands, or do we harden our wills and shields against them?"

His last words rang through loud and clear, bringing the chamber to a complete standstill.

Elrohir's eyes swept the room, finally resting on Legolas, whereupon he gave a small start of surprise.

_Well done, meleth. You have indeed spoken with your heart._

Legolas's measured clapping filled the air, and the chamber erupted into chaos, as cheers and cries of 'Aye' filled the austere surroundings. Some leapt to their feet, while others stomped them in wild approval.

In the first row, Elrohir took his seat once more by Aragorn, who had sank back into his own with thinly-veiled relief.

xxx

"This is why the day Elrohir leaves us will be a huge blow for Gondor," Aragorn said, pouring them each a drink.

They were sequestered away in Aragorn's study while Faramir held court, working out the finer details of the measures they should take against the rebel group, aided by the tireless Lord Rhonon.

Leaning back against Legolas on the settee, Elrohir took a long draught from his glass.

"That was the best I had seen you do thus far," Legolas said, kissing his temple.

"Thank you. How was your journey?"

"Uneventful."

"And how are Arwen and the children?" Aragorn said, interrupting their discourse with a question he had been wanting to ask Legolas for a long time.

"Well enough. Finadel grows by the day, and Arwen has settled into a tired resignation."

Aragorn stopped pacing the room and sunk into his armchair.

"Say it, Legolas. 'Twould be better ."

Legolas shook his head and leaned back. "I would not, Estel. 'Tis between you and Arwen, and I have no place to comment."

Aragorn made a small noise, and started staring into the distance.

Seeing Aragorn's troubled mien, Legolas leaned forward and said, "She still rues your choice, but cannot find anything to hold against you. But enough; fill me in with what has transpired in my absence."

Aragorn exchanged a dark glance with Elrohir.

"It is more serious than we expected. Faramir reports that his spies had been aware of unrest being stirred up by a group who go by the name of the Nine Kings."

Legolas's mouth fell open in shock.

"They dare not!"

Elrohir stroked the side of his cheek. "Hear him out, Lassnen."

"We knew not of what they were capable of until this, and by all indications they had spent the better part of eighteen months preparing for this attack."

"Sixty-seven dead and scores more maimed," Legolas whispered under his breath.

"They are headed by one who calls himself the Dark Lord. The group operates under tight secrecy, and it is unlikely the nine vassals can even identify one another."

"But what is their purpose?" Legolas said.

"Apart from covering the lands with darkness again?" Elrohir said.

"Do not jest, Roh."

"They have demanded Estel step down from the throne soonest. But we know not how far their network extends, nor what they wish to achieve. Faramir's men find it next to impossible to penetrate their inner levels, and the people are jittery. Already there is talk in the streets that the blast was the work of a creature of magic, against which we are powerless to retaliate. Already some have started to flee the city in search of sanctuary elsewhere. They believe a second attack is imminent."

"And what do you think?"

"I for one am at a loss," Aragorn said.

"And that speech you were giving, Roh --"

"Was for the Council to be given special emergency powers to deal with the situation. Days of wrangling eventually resulted in the calling of the Grand Chamber to sit, and it is for the House to approve. Faramir is banging out the finer details as we speak. We would that the the measures last as long as the crisis, but there are many who eye this as our way of gaining irrevocable powers."

"Fie on them for failing to see past their own petty natures!"

"Truth be told, I expected this," Elrohir said. "I was surprised at how amenable they were to the motion in the first place."

"Never underestimate the glib tongue of Lord Elrohir," Legolas said, letting out a grin. "I can vouch for that personally."

Aragorn let out a groan. Legolas was such an irrepressible rake!

Elrohir thought of half a dozen replies, then decided against them when he saw the dark shadows lining Aragorn's face.

"You should rest, Estel. It has been a night and a day since you have had any sleep."

"And even longer for you," Aragorn said, rising.

Legolas tutted loudly.

"Fear not, for I have much left in me still," Elrohir said, risking a grin.

"Undoubtedly. Tempting as your offer might be, may I ask to have a second look at the site?" Legolas said.

"Of course," Elrohir said, finishing his drink as Aragorn made his excuses and returned to the chambers.

Reaching for the door, Legolas instead found himself pressed flushed against it as Elrohir assaulted him with an impassioned kiss.

"I apologise for the interruption to our vacation, Lass, but rest assured I will make amends for it later," Elrohir said when they finally broke apart, hearts pounding and breaths quickened.

"I shall hold you to your word," Legolas said as they slipped out of Aragorn's study, chuckling.

Making their way down to the lower levels of the city, Elrohir took the time to give a more substantial account of what had taken place since he and Aragorn had returned. He was careful to keep his tone down, for although they spoke in their native Sindarin, the consequences of them being overheard by one who did understand it were too great to risk.

By the time they reached the blast site, Legolas had all but stopped responding to Elrohir and instead was biting on a fingertip. He barely acknowledged the commentary Elrohir was providing about theories that had sprung up in the wake of the blast.

There, Legolas seemed to emerge partially from his stupor, whereupon he crouched before a stone fragment, charred to the consistency of coal on the outside. Leaning forward, he took a swipe with his finger, brought it to his nose, and tasted it. His lips pursed, and his eyes narrowed, but he still did not say anything. Instead, he moved onto another piece as Elrohir watched on, wondering at what he was doing.

Sounds of metal rubbing together and a woman's hysterical voice filled the air, causing him and Elrohir to turn towards it. Impatient shouts followed from where a soldier was attempting to remove from the vicinity a woman clad in filthy rags.

Legolas stood and glanced at Elrohir quizzically.

"Get your 'ands off me, you filthy cur!" she screamed.

Shaking his head, Elrohir made for the struggling pair while Legolas followed behind. Seeing that she was losing the battle of strengths, the woman bit down hard on the soldier's arm, her teeth sinking through layers of rough-hewn cotton which his mail did not cover.

"Ow!" he cried, relinquishing his grip and allowing her to drop to the ground.

"Why, you!"

Rage turned to fear when he realised the person preventing his fist from coming down upon the girl was none other than Lord Elrohir himself.

"Mi'lord!" he cried, attempting to bow -- a tricky task, considering that his arm was still being held in Elrohir's grasp. "I apologise for this disturbance, but I was about to remove her --"

Elrohir's face softened when he realised the man was simply trying to carry out his duties.

"You have done what you could."

The soldier's petrified countenance melted into gratefulness, and he scurried away, clutching at his throbbing arm after muttering a thousand apologies.

Turning back to the woman, Elrohir crouched beside her.

"How feel you today, Catheryn?"

The woman turned to look up at Elrohir, and Legolas noted that she was more a girl than a woman. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and her face was caked with the grime of poverty. A threadbare shawl -- the colour long faded with time -- was thrown over her head but failed to keep her raven locks in check, and they spilled over to plaster themselves to her wet face. Still, there was a delicacy which shone in spite of her squalid appearance, and the dirt could not quite hide her noble cheeks and proud nose.

His scrutiny did not go unnoticed by her, as her haematite gaze shifted to his. Surprise, then awe, then a stony wall presented themselves, before her eyes fell to the ground once more.

Elrohir smiled again.

"This is Lord Legolas of Ithilien, Catheryn. He has come to see you."

She looked back at him, suddenly confused.

"To see me?"

"We would like to know how you are faring," Legolas said, trying to hide his confusion about who she was.

"I am doin' alright, my Lords," she said.

The anguish in her eyes was not missed by either.

"There is nothing to fear."

Elrohir saw that his brow was furrowed in sympathy and that he was leaning forward, eager to find out more. A warm feeling rose in him. That was his Greenleaf, always so compassionate.

Catheryn took a step back, but when she caught Legolas's encouraging smile, strength seemed to fill her. She took a deep breath, then glanced to Elrohir for reassurance.

"I was thrown out from my room not two days ago, I was."

A wave of pity washed over Elrohir.

"Where are your belongings?" he said, casting about but seeing nothing with her.

"They were all of them thrown into the fire, my Lord Elrohir. All of them, gone."

"What did you call your trade before this?"

"Trade, my Lord?"

"What did you do for a living," Legolas said, now having an inkling of what was on Elrohir's mind.

"Nothin', my Lord. I am no good for nothin', my Lord."

"We shall see to that. Would you care to work in the palace, then?" Elrohir said.

Catheryn's eyes grew very wide and she started shaking.

"The palace, my Lord? Where the king 'imself lives?"

"Yes; I am quite sure we would be able to find some form of work for you."

"But it is impossible to get a job there!"

Elrohir turned to Legolas and winked. "What say you to having Catheryn as your attendant?"

Legolas almost laughed out loud, but pretended to consider his offer.

"My good Elrohir, you forget I am simply passing through Minas Tirith. Mayhap she could better serve Elessiel as her lady's maid?"

Catheryn flung himself at Elrohir and kissed his cheeks.

"Oh, bless you, my good Lord Elrohir! Bless you and your entire family for your kindness to one as wretched as I!"

One of the soldiers came forward, shouting, "Oi, you! Get your filthy hands off Lord Elrohir!"

Elrohir waved him away, laughing. "No, it is quite alright, good Captain."

Extricating himself from Catheryn, he studied the site for a few more seconds before shaking his head to clear a sudden cloud that came over it.

"Shall we?"

Elrohir and Legolas led the way with Catheryn following, still trembling with tumultuous gratitude.

By the time they reached the highermost level and stepped into the great hallway of the palace, her mouth was agape with wonder at the opulence of the stoneworks and the elegance of their surroundings.

"What beauty, my Lords!" she cried.

"Then you shall be right at home here," Elrohir said.

Legolas stifled a chortle. Elrohir had a glib tongue capable of talking a porcupine to give up its spines and was not afraid to use it.

Inevitably, Catheryn blushed, and her hands busied themselves with smoothing out her tatty dress.

"Lord Elrohir!" a clear voice called.

Turning around, they saw a tall youth striding towards them. He was clad in luxurious hunting garb of a crimson tunic charged with gold embroidery and well-fitting breeches of the finest cotton which hugged his slim but strong calves well. His hair was held back loosely, and strapped to his back was a powerful bow of yew with a quiver filled to the brim with supple arrows which Legolas recognised at a glance to be of the finest quality. A long horn hung by his side, swaying as he approached them with confident steps.

"Going hunting?" Elrohir said, exchanging delighted claps on the back with the man. "May I present the thirteenth Earl of Galgelath, Lord Halim. Halim, you remember Lord Legolas?"

The young man beamed. "Of course I do! How can I forget the face of the man who liberated me?"

Legolas exchanged a formal bow with Halim, keeping his surprise hidden. Halim's father, Haleigh, had been a particularly nasty presence in Aragorn's court, and had been responsible for a series of betrayals to the Southrons. While Legolas no longer harboured any ill-feelings towards the man who had taken his own life in an attempt to absolve himself of his sins, he could not claim to have had a particular interest in his House.

But then Haleigh had been an ingratiating and oily man, a complete turnabout from the open, confident youth before him.

"Halim has recently taken up his father's seat in the Chamber upon reaching his majority," Elrohir said.

Legolas gave a curt nod. When he felt Elrohir's eyes start to bore into him, he said, "It has been long since we last saw each other, Halim, and I am glad to see you well."

Halim laughed. "Ten years, to be precise, Lord Legolas. My guardians thought it wise to keep a boy of ten away from this city and had me brought to my ancestral estate until I came of age. I do believe it has done me good, although one consequence of that is my missing the country. There is nothing like it in this city, for all its grand beauty. You must know of what I speak. Do you miss your trees in the way I crave for open hills?"

"Yes, I do," Legolas said, smiling politely.

"Well, I must go now, and no doubt you have much to do. Oh, and that was an admirable speech which you gave in the Chamber today, Lord Elrohir! I should not doubt that approval will soon be forthcoming. Good day!"

His gaze lingered on the cowering girl behind them before he swept off back towards the rest of his hunting party.

Elrohir held his tongue despite the many question he longed to throw at Legolas.

They had just crossed the great hallway when Elrohir and Legolas were approached by Faramir, whose brows were knitted in an ominous fashion.

"A word, please?" he said.

"The last time you said that Elrohir was forced to work overnight," Legolas said, half in jest.

"Mayhap you could take Catheryn to Nemodel while I speak to Faramir?" Elrohir said.

"Very well, come with me," Legolas said, leading the awed girl away towards the servants' wing.

He found Nemodel, a rotund lady who ran the stuff with the hand of an old, jocular matriarch. She eyes Catheryn's dirt with distaste, and Legolas knew she had already started to plan for ways to get her clean again.

"She is to be Princess Elessiel's personal maid," Legolas said.

"Not in this state, she won't be!" Nemodel cried. "Look at you, my dear! We have to get you fresh clothes and all that dirt off!"

Catheryn gave an ill-practiced curtsey. "Yes, ma'am."

"Show her around our quarters, and bring her to my chamber. If I am not there, wait for me within."

With that, Legolas turned and hurried off in search of Elrohir and Faramir.


	4. IV

IV

Knocking on Elrohir's door, Legolas heard the voices in the story cut off.

The door was opened and Faramir let him in.

He sank into the chair at Elrohir's desk once he had properly exchanged greetings with Faramir and enquired after his family.

"You owe me many explanations about the girl, melethron -- _lover_ --," he said, idly toying with a quill. "And I fear I will have to know everything."

Elrohir took a deep breath, then decided Faramir's business could be dealt with in a few minutes.

"Catheryn's brother -- her only family -- was killed in the blast. She has turned up at the site and wept everyday for the past six weeks. I chanced upon her a few times and each time it seems she has sunken into greater depths of despair."

"Then you did well by bringing her back. Would that she find a new life within these walls."

"And you were thoughtful before we met her. What was on your mind?"

Legolas sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Faramir, has there been activity from Isengard of late?"

The man's face lit up with sudden illumination. "Why of course! We were blind not to see it! Éomer reported strange goings-on from the ruins that were once the stronghold of Saruman. It seems there have been many flashes and dark figures that melt into the night. The local hunters have started to whisper that the spirit of the White Wizard has returned."

Elrohir remained puzzled. "Why put the two together, Lass?"

"The rocks bear the same scars as the ones in the aftermath of the siege of Edoras."

It was Elrohir's turn to slap his forehead. "How could we have been so blind?"

"Your minds were clouded by wanting to help the dead and injured pick up the pieces. I was lucky not to have seen that."

"No, you are right," Faramir said as Elrohir started to protest at Legolas's humble answer. "You would think one gets immune to suffering after these years."

"It is a guilt and rage we all carry in our hearts. Nothing we can do will be able to aid them," Elrohir said, leaning against the windowsill.

"Yet the ones I worry most about are Estel and his family," Legolas said.

Elrohir and Faramir fell silent. They too watched Aragorn's slow unravelling and knew not what to do.

"If I knew him any less I would think he cared not about them," Legolas said.

"It is his way of dealing with the strain. Estel is a noble man and a fierce leader but even he is floored by emotions as guilt and love. Both he and Arwen struggle to handle Eldarion's coming into his own."

"Having a fast-growing son is the scariest thing one can experience; even faced with the might of Mordor had I never felt such fear," Faramir said, letting out a weak laugh. "They become such strangers to you!"

"Were you any different?" Legolas said, smiling. "Keep your wits about you, and rest assured everything will be illuminated in due course."

"Like with Halim," Elrohir said. "He has grown to become such a fine young man."

"One would never have thought it," Faramir said.

A contemptuous noise escaped from somewhere in Legolas's throat, causing Faramir and Elrohir to look at him in surprise.

"Do you disagree, Lass?" Elrohir said.

Realising that he had expressed himself when he had not meant to, Legolas quickly shook his head.

"Nay, I apologise; my mind wandered."

Neither was convinced, but Faramir was too polite to probe any further, and Elrohir knew he could always whittle it out of Legolas in private later.

"What were you discussing ere I so rudely interrupted?" Legolas said, now helping himself to the cheeseboard on Elrohir's desk.

"The Chamber has insisted on having Alagor chair the emergency committee," Faramir said. "No amount of wrangling could see any compromise on this."

"He is one man whom we all feel the same towards," Legolas muttered. "Who else?"

"Rhonon, Elsador, Wilmir and Morgand are to sit, as is Halim."

Legolas's eyebrows shot up. "He is young."

"But already has made a favourable impression at Court," Faramir said.

"Any thoughts, Roh?"

Elrohir emerged from a deep contemplation. "Apart from wondering how you have polished off my entire board of cheese in so short a time?"

Hiding his smile behind his hand, Faramir turned away. Trust the pair to start bantering away about something completely irrelevant!

"It has been two days since I have put sustenance to my mouth --" Legolas started.

He was cut off by a rippling laughter emerging from Elrohir.

"Peace, melethron. I was simply teasing. Should I send for something more substantial?"

Legolas grimaced. "Nay, Elrohir. Do not trouble yourself."

Elrohir nodded, making a mental note to ensure Legolas was brought more food later. "But we digress. If I recall, you were seeking my opinion about something?"

"We wondered what thoughts you had on the composition of the committee."

"Rhonon and mayhap Wilmir, we can trust, and Halim is a welcome presence; it is Alagor I feel most uneasy about, yet he commands much support from the Chamber."

"The blazes with the Chamber," Legolas muttered. "Why Estel was so keen on forming it immediately after ascending the throne is quite beyond me. It seems he will do much better without their petty, devious manoeuvrings."

"Your words ring true, Legolas," Faramir said. "But you know it is necessary."

"Aye, there is no choice but to have it this way, for these people possesses much knowledge. It is invaluable in the rebuilding and running of a prosperous Gondor. Estel is only one person, and he cannot be expected to have his eyes, ears and mind everywhere at once."

Legolas held back a scowl. Unlike Elrohir, who at times seemed to positively bask in the glow of subtle machinations, he had a more simple, trusting nature that preferred his enemies to confront him with drawn blades and bows. Indeed Elrohir and Legolas often ended up arguing over each other's view of people, with Legolas claiming Elrohir to be too suspicious and Elrohir growing frustrated with Legolas opening himself to betrayal and hurt by being overly generous with his goodwill.

But now was not the time to be having one of those arguments. Elrohir needed his support and encouragement more than ever. Not that Elrohir complained about the forms Legolas was wont to employ to lend him fortitude.

"He is fortuitous indeed to have you both," Legolas said. "I see Gondor at a loss without your tireless efforts."

"You must not forget Aragorn's contributions too. The trust our people and soldiers place in him is not misguided," Faramir said.

Elrohir had fallen silent for a while and now he turned to Legolas, still frowning.

"Yes, Roh?" Legolas said, wondering at why Elrohir was acting as if something unpleasant were about to happen.

Gaining Faramir's small nod of encouragement, Elrohir said, "Lass, we would ask a favour of you."

Sudden unease came over Legolas. He did not like the way Elrohir was swallowing his words and flitting around him as if he were one of them -- one of those nobles and generals who had to be placated to secure Aragorn's throne.

Understanding the discomfort which fluttered through Legolas's eyes, Elrohir decided to proceed with perfect openness.

"We would request for you to attempt a scrying on the enemy. You touched the stone from the blast, and that should be sufficient to trigger an answer."

Legolas recoiled physically. What Elrohir was requesting of him was something which either of them would shrink at the thought of it under normal circumstances. Spying by means of the magic which flowed in Legolas's veins on the actions and thoughts of an unsuspecting individual was a complex, intrusive magic which Legolas was loathe to perform.

"Think you we would ask had the need not be so dire?" Elrohir cried, deciphering Legolas's silence for something else. "Faramir's men have been disposed of by the cruellest of methods as they tried to penetrate the organisation, and indications are that a second attack will be launched soon. Anything which you might be able to glean about them will be vital in bringing about their downfall."

Faced with Elrohir's plea, Legolas could not find it in his heart to refuse, even though a thousand doubts ate at him.

"I do this for you, then."

Legolas rose and strode across the room, pausing before the adjoining washroom. Bracing himself, he entered it and closed the door behind him.

It took him five minutes to summon up enough courage to approach the small wash-basin. He had no doubt that the magic he possessed was more than adequate for the task required of him, but it was not to say he was confident of success. If anything, it was the very strength of the power that flowed through his veins, dormant, asleep, which scared him. He had been given glimpses into what it was capable of once unleashed, and the effort and sacrifice it had required to take it back under control again.

But Elrohir had requested this of him, and if there was aught Elrohir asked, Legolas could never deny it. Especially not when it had been laid so rationally before him.

He picked up the ceramic jug and poured its contents into the basin from a height, watching the patterns and splashes that danced across the silver surface.

The magic flared to life as he summoned it. This was the easy part, for centuries of practice had honed his skills enough for him to be able to call upon it without too much conscious thought. Opening up the channel further, Legolas allowed the familiar vibrations and hum of magic to fill his body slowly, allowing it to permeate every fibre of his body.

The water's surface rippled as Legolas emitted the first note, touched by layers of magic, and it spread out in an undulating wave. He increased the intensity and watched as the surface started to churn.

When it threatened to boil over, Legolas released his control and let it loose from him, channelling it, bending it to do his will --

He watched, seemingly from a distance as his body fell to the ground, withering and curling into a ball. Everything was a haze as he kicked the basin, knocking it over. Elrohir and Faramir burst into the room. He was biting his cheeks so hard that a salty taste filled his mouth, even as Elrohir lifted his body and cradled him close. Elrohir's mouth was moving, but no words fell onto his unhearing ears. All he wanted was for it to go away, to disappear --

"Lass!" Elrohir's hoarse cry broke through the wall of pain as it vanished, leaving Legolas lying in his arms, dazed and gasping for air.

Now he could feel Elrohir's gentle hand brushing away his hair form his face, and he struggled to sit upright. Looking down, he saw his hands had clutched at Elrohir's own so hard that furious purple marks had appeared.

"What happened?" he croaked.

"Shh," Elrohir said, trying to push him down.

"No, Roh, it has passed now."

He saw that there were tears in Elrohir's eyes.

"Roh?" he said, reaching up to touch his face.

Elrohir could not meet his gaze, and instead turned away.

"Look at me!" Legolas said, firmer this time.

His command was obeyed, and Elrohir attempted to bring his raging feelings under control.

"Please, tell me," Legolas said as he accepted the cool glass of water proffered by Faramir.

"Lass, it is my fault. I should not have made you work the magic against your wishes. I should not have commanded you to use it for this purpose!"

"'Twas naught, for I discerned knowledge which may save the lives of thousands and bring peace back to Gondor."

"You learnt something?" Elrohir said, scarcely believing it.

"'Tis not much, but the leader of the Nine, he who calls himself the Dark Lord, is one of noble birth. He blames Estel, Faramir, you and me for the downfall of his family name. He thinks us responsible for their disgrace, for the death of his father."

"Alagor's father Amarand was executed for treason on my evidence; I saw him sell the locations of our armies to the Easterlings myself!" Faramir said. "I knew the son too could not be trusted, but betrayal!"

"We must tread carefully," Legolas said. "There has been much upheaval in the past decade, and many were confused as to their allegiance. While 'tis true that most have now fallen in line under Estel, we still know not about their checkered pasts."

"Very well, although I shall double our watch over Alagor," Faramir said. "What is your opinion, Elrohir?"

"I still should not have made you do it," Elrohir muttered.

"Say no more of it, Roh," Legolas said, jumping to his feet. "I feel a bath is due, for I have travelled long today from Ithilien. I shall be in my chamber should you need me."

Elrohir seemed about to say something, but he was cut off by Legolas.

"I shall take my supper in my chamber."

Leaving Elrohir and Faramir to grapple with his raffish grin, he turned and left the room before either could say any more.


	5. V

V

Stepping out of the bathroom with naught but a towel around his waist and another working through his damp hair, Legolas was shocked to see a girl standing in the middle of the room. He must have been more engrossed in his ablutions than he thought to not have detected her entry.

A quick glance revealed that she was Catheryn, cloaked in a simple white gown favoured by the servants, for it allowed ease of movement while still maintaining solemnity. Her hair had been shorn of its dirt, and her proud face with its sharp, defined features was free of tears.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but you told me to enter --"

Legolas smiled. "Fear not, Catheryn. Have a seat."

Her eyes grew quite large at his casual wave, and she walked in the direction he had indicated and stood before his bed.

"Now, would you not have a drink?" Legolas said, turning to his drink cupboard, well stocked with different varieties of feywine and mead favoured by the Silvan folk.

When he turned back, a drink in his hand, he paused to see her staring at the thick carpet at the foot of the bed. Studying her again, he realised that she was a fair sight indeed, and he found himself wondering how she came into her straits.

"You look lovely, Catheryn."

At his comment, she hardened her mouth and with one simple action, undid her gown, causing it to fall away to reveal a perfectly-shaped body from the gentle curves of her hips to the twin peaks of her breasts.

Stunned, Legolas did not react as she backed onto the bed and spread open her legs, a look of fear on her face.

He took a step forward, and the carelessness with which he had secured his towel chose the moment to show its effects as it unravelled and fell to his feet before he could catch it.

A gasp escaped the girl as her eyes fell to his groin.

The door then slid open and a third person entered, letting out a laugh as he saw Legolas standing, completely unclothed save for a towel draped over his shoulder and a wine chalice in his hand.

"Meleth, even if you could hardly wait --"

Elrohir stopped dead as he saw the girl on Legolas's bed.

"There are two of you!" she gasped, sliding back further in horror.

Shocked as he were, Elrohir turned around so that his back was to the girl, picked up the towel and shoved it at Legolas after removing the glass from his hand, for he was still rendered immobile.

"Catheryn, this is a mistake," Legolas said after Elrohir threw him a filthy glare. "Please, clad yourself!"

"Sorry, my Lord?" she said, slowly rising from the bed.

Elrohir strode to his wardrobe, pulled out two loose robes and flung them at the pair.

"I apologise, Catheryn, but I asked you to wait for me here with the view of ensuring you were well," Legolas said. "I had no further intentions other than for your welfare."

"We do not levy false charity upon the helpless with the aim of taking them to their beds," Elrohir said, turning around once Catheryn had fastened Legolas's robe around herself, swarming her slight physique.

"But --"

"You look well, Catheryn, and I trust that Nemodel will brief you on your tasks."

Smiling at Catheryn with a hint of apology, Legolas thought he espied a sudden rage in her eyes smothered so quickly it confused him.

Ushering Catheryn out of the room, Elrohir collapsed against the door, barely checked laughter spilling out.

Grinning ruefully, Legolas sank into his armchair and waited for Elrohir to stop gasping for air.

"That beats my run-in with Cecille, no doubt!" Elrohir said, when he had calmed down enough to speak.

Legolas growled, then let out a weak chuckle, before dishing out a fuller explanation.

Elrohir took the opportunity to kneel onto his lap, nudging his legs open as he looked down at the opening in the robe before him.

"I am honoured you think enough of my love to conclude the scene as you did," Legolas said, choking back a groan as Elrohir's eyes turned a musty grey.

"You will recover from the shock. It is not the tradition here for masters to summon servants to their chambers in the still of the night without good reason, and it is understandable that she should misconstrue your intentions. And who would not, given the delicious sight that you are."

Legolas gave a snort. There was much he had to learn of the practices of Man, and it annoyed him that after so many years spent among them, he was still not privy to them all. Although his frustration was evaporating given the more exigent stirring of his loins as Elrohir pushed a knee forward and withdrew it, grinning with his mouth to a side as he watched Legolas struggle to remain in control of his body.

"Well, hang customs for all I care," Legolas muttered.

A knock sounded on the door, and Elrohir let out a sigh as he scrambled to answer it. Legolas's face lit up when Elrohir took over a tray of steaming lentil soup, oatcakes, fresh fruit and a tea set for two.

Lifting the teapot's lid after Elrohir had set it down on the table, Legolas's face took a distinctly grateful turn, and he leaned over to kiss Elrohir.

"Elderflower tea," he said.

"Straight from Lasgalen," Elrohir said, grinning. "It has been long indeed since we returned there. I apologise for the paucity of the meal, but it remains nigh impossible to rouse the kitchens to prepare decent food devoid of meat at short notice."

Dipping a slice of bread into virgin green olive oil, Legolas shook his head.

"When you are as starved as I am, any food tastes good to the palate."

Watching Legolas eat, Elrohir found himself studying the way his sinuous lips moved, the fluid gliding of his jaw muscles as he chewed with leisurely enjoyment of the late supper. A wave of love swept over Elrohir, quickly followed by fear. How could he protect his beloved from harm when so many others tried to take them down?

"We should sail West," he said, not realising that he had spoken it out loud.

Legolas stopped in the midst of a bite into a pear and glanced at him quizzically.

"Roh?"

Elrohir startled out of his thoughts and tried to smile. "Yes, melethron?"

Amusement played in the upcurve of Legolas's lips.

"Sailing West is hardly the solution to the dispute over where funds for the committee's work should come from."

Blushing, Elrohir leaned forward and picked up a bunch of grapes.

"I apologise, Lass. What was your question again?"

"I was merely making conjectures about financing both Faramir's networks and the committee. It seems to me that even with the upsurge in prosperity, it will be a stretch."

"'Twas a sticky situation till Halim stepped in and opened his coffers. Their House has grown from strength to strength, and has been very generous. He has been called to Court scarcely a month and already he has contributed much to it."

"And made himself indispensable," Legolas said quietly.

Elrohir frowned. In spite of Legolas's efforts to remain impassive, there was no masking the patent dislike he felt for the young human.

"You do not like him."

"I cannot understand it, Roh, for he seems like a fine specimen of youth, warm and generous, but there is something that makes me feel distinctly uneasy."

"A rather vague dislike?"

"Mayhap it has to do with his father --"

"You know what foul deeds Haleigh performed during his lifetime have no bearing upon the man his son is."

"Yes, Roh. It seems ridiculous to me also. But enough about him. Tomorrow I leave once more, and I will not have time better spent elsewhere dwelling on him."

"Better spent?"

Legolas returned his grin and bit into the last grape.

"I believe you have just read my mind."

x

Legolas awoke from his deep rest with a start. The first thing he realised was that the bed beside him was empty, and that the weak autumn sunrise was still a good few hours away.

Sitting up, he saw that Elrohir was standing unmoving at the window and gazing yonder into the faint lights of the city's streets far below.

"Roh?"

Elrohir turned at his voice, and a ray of moonlight caught his face, revealing two rows of tears glistening on his stricken face.

Beside him in an instant, Legolas whispered, "What is wrong?"

There was something about Elrohir's posture, the way he was clad only in a loose pair of sleeping trousers, the way his arms were hugging his body, which sent tiny, terrifying shivers down Legolas's spine and prevented him from reaching for his lover.

Elrohir perused Legolas for a very long time, before turning back to stare into the dark night.

"If only I knew."

Taking a deep breath, Legolas decided to hold Elrohir.

"You know I will share your burden, willingly, Elmaethor. That I will do that, and more, just to see you --"

"Hush," Elrohir said, pressing Legolas's lips to silence him. "Please, do not say that, for who knows if it will indeed come true."

"And what of it?" Legolas demanded, his voice rising a few notches. "You know how I feel --"

Elrohir buried his face in Legolas's chest as if the words were too terrible for him to hear.

"Please, Lass, say no more," he moaned.

Legolas fell silent as he realised how upset Elrohir was. His grip tightened, and he started to stroke his spouse's raven mane, occasionally bringing up a lock of dark hair to kiss.

An age passed before Elrohir composed himself enough to speak.

"I apologise, Lass. I had near fallen asleep when an unstoppable, inexplicable fear threatened to smother me. There is no reason for it, but I simply could not sleep."

Legolas recognised that Elrond's gift of foresight had been passed on to his children. While Elladan and Arwen were more inclined towards lore studies and had more knowledge about the magic bestowed to the Elves at the time of their Awakening, it was strangely the more physical Elrohir who more often experienced painfully accurate premonitions.

He pressed his lips to Elrohir's brow and kept his silence.

It was Elrohir who moved first, turning to look Legolas in the eye.

"Lass?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Promise me one thing."

A trickle of warning started to wriggle its way into Legolas's stomach.

"What?"

"That you would abandon all oaths of fealty sworn to Gondor and take us West should the choice arise."

"What?" Legolas's expression of incredulity was doing nothing to eliminate Elrohir's fear.

He reached out and cupped Legolas's face.

"Nothing, _nothing_ on this earth, neither honour nor glory nor even my life matters if I could see to your safety."

Legolas's mouth hardened into a thin line, and his face turned ashen.

"After all these years, I thought you knew -- and trusted -- me more than this," he said.

Even seeing the accusing glint in Legolas's eyes did not weaken Elrohir's resolve this time, for the fear weighed his limbs down and would not allow him to waver.

Two more tears slid down his cheeks, tears which Legolas kissed away with alarm.

"Roh, this is starting to scare me. Tell me what the matter is!"

Elrohir shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it.

"If I knew, Lass, I would not be asking this of you. Must you leave tomorrow?"

"You know the Harad ambassador awaits me. He would treat it as a snub and a cry for war were I to not keep our meeting. But why, Roh? Why must you ask this of me?"

To Legolas's dismay, more tears ran down Elrohir's cheeks while he remained silent.

"Do you fear what might befall me tomorrow?"

Elrohir shook his head.

"Do you fear treachery on his side?"

Another resolute shake.

Legolas proceeded to ask a few more questions, to which Elrohir responded in the same negative.

"Lass, please, I beg it of you to make the promise. Only then can we find the happiness that we have sought these many years."

"Will you not believe me when I say I have never known such bliss as when we bound ourselves together, and that your love has fed me courage, strength, joy?"

"I do, Lass! It is why the thought of having that torn from you, from us, is such torment to me! all I want you to do is to choose to listen to the calling in your heart. Were the need to arise, I want you to stop fighting it and take us both home to Aman. Would you do that, Lass tithen?"

Faced with Elrohir's tear-stricken face and sorrow-laced eyes, Legolas knew there was no denying him. He did not dare to speak the obvious: why was Elrohir entreating _him_ to do it? Even thinking of what it suggested was enough to send him into despair.

"By the vows that bind us, Roh, I give you my word."

A smile broke across Elrohir's face and chased away his doubts. He leaned forward and sealed a kiss to Legolas's lips, allowing himself to lose any remaining trepidation to the potent joining of their mouths and spirits.

x

The Spy tapped the window pane impatiently and adjusted the mask for the umpteenth time. Where were they? It had been close to an hour since the time of their meeting had elapsed. Yet, there was no option but to stay and wait.

There was a swishing of robes, and the Spy tensed up. Fear soon joined apprehension as two tall figures clad in dark robes swept into view. Each also wore a mask, one white and expressionless in the manner of the Númenorean carnival fashion of old. The other wore a beautiful one of turquoise, decorated with gold leaf and silver glitter, tracing patterns across the smooth cheeks and eventually ending in a carved beak.

It was the beak, thought the Spy, the beak which made it so terrible to look at. Like that of the most fearsome hunting falcon's, it was both animal and human, and warned that to trifle with the being under the mask was to be seeking a death as swift and sure as that of a hare daring to outrun her winged predator.

"My Lords," the Spy bowed low and sank to the ground in one motion.

"Rise," the Lord, he with the ghoulish white mask, raised his hand, and the Spy felt a sudden compulsion to do whatever was asked.

"You question our lateness," the Leader said, his beaked mask seeming to dance in front of the Spy's eyes.

"No, my Lord --"

"Yet, we question the lateness of the fourth member tonight."

"There is another, my Lord?" the Spy said, suddenly feeling cold.

As if in answer, another appeared, donning a death mask of the Southrons, the red and yellow hues especially brilliant under the faint lighting. The Spy shrank back in fear at the crimson lips of the mask, so red and so thick that they seemed to jump out at all who cast eyes on the horned mask with the sunken eyes.

"Here is a great horsemaster of the South and one of the Nine," the Leader said.

"It has been arranged, my Lord," the Horsemaster said.

The Spy gave an involuntary shudder. That voice, with its raspy quality and harsh cadences of the South was somehow familiar. Yet, devoid of sight, that most delusionary, important sense, the mind could spin whole histories to match any clue in its desperation to clutch at something familiar.

"Very well," the Leader said. He turned his terrible gaze onto the Spy, expectant.

"I have tried, my Lord. Yet, I failed."

The silence was perhaps more chilling than any admonishment which he could have bestowed onto his servant.

"It is nigh impossible to influence one without incurring the attention of the other. I know not what power Lord Legolas holds sway over Lord Elrohir, or if it goes the other way --"

"It is true that they are close," the Horsemaster said.

"Yet you give many excuses for your failing," the Lord said, displaying his displeasure for the first time.

The Leader remained silent.

"Think you sorcery is at work here?" the Lord said, turning to the Leader.

A low laugh escaped the beaked mask.

"Sorcery? Simply a fear and superstition labelled onto forces so clever dimwits such as yourselves fail to understand it."

"Do not speak thusly of magic, for you were not witness to the destruction that Sauron wrought upon us," the Lord said, suddenly angry.

The gaze levelled upon him was heavy in its scorn.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

The Lord cowered under its terrible wrath.

"Please, my Master. I only serve you, and it is my duty to see your work done. We need to prepare for all eventualities, and we know not what weapons the Elves have and might deliver to Gondor should the puppet ask it of them. I fear their power, for their knowledge is older than our race itself --"

"Silence!" the Leader snarled, as the Horsemaster seemed to shift in delight at the other's disgrace. "Keep your foolish thoughts to yourself, for they deserve not to be broadcast!"

"The Elves might be powerful, but they are no citadels when it comes to flesh," the Horsemaster said.

"No, they are not," the Leader said. "There they are as weak as mortals. It is the half-blood whom you should worry about, but take both down if you have the chance."

"Why the half-blood, my Lord?" the Horsemaster said.

The leader turned to stare at him, but his gaze was met full-on -- a rarity.

"I never knew you to be one so full of questions."

"You know that I have a personal interest in the pair, my Lord."

"So you do," the Leader said, letting loose another laugh. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

He swept out of their side, and in doing so, two giants detached themselves from the shadows and followed after him at a wave of his hand, silent and wraith-like.

The three exchanged unsettled glances.

"So it is true; his guard of dwarves and giants exist," the Lord said.

"Silence, we know not who else might be listening," the Horsemaster said.

"Then may the graces of our Dark Master go with you as you work towards the downfall of these invaders," the Spy said.

All exchanged nods, before they slipped off in different directions down the cold corridors of the palace.

xxxxx

**Sindarin Translations:**

Meleth

Melethron - lover

Elmaethor - Elf/Star-warrior

Lass tithen - little leaf


	6. VI

VI

Bounding up the palace steps four at a time, Legolas burst into the hallway, ignoring the startled cries of the sentries. He ran, evading their enraged shouts and sounds of pursuit, flying through the corridors, working his way into the inner sanctum, before coming up upon Aragorn's study.

"Let me through!"

Aragorn's guards recognised him and did not stop him, as he stormed into the room, deciding to let them explain matters to his pursuers.

"Estel!" he cried, mouth turning drier when he saw Aragorn seated at the desk, head in his hands.

He strode up to the morose figure and threw the scroll at him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Aragorn finally looked up and, Legolas was stunned to see the dark circles under his eyes. The waspish look and the unkempt growth of his beard accentuated his haggardness, and there was a raw desperation in his listless gaze.

"Where is Arwen, where is Elrohir?" Legolas demanded. "Tell me, who has been spreading such foul tidings of Elrohir and I making Catheryn service our base needs simultaneously?"

"Which gate did you enter from?" Aragorn said.

"The Western gate. Estel, I ask you to answer me: where is Elrohir?"

Aragorn picked up the scroll, unfurled it, then flung it aside as he saw Elrohir's hand.

"You were here faster than my message could have reached you," he said.

"What message?" Legolas said, feeling colder by the second.

For the first time, Aragorn saw that Legolas's nerves were as fraught as his, and he summoned some strength to calm himself down.

"Legolas, please sit down and we shall speak, for I fear there is much confusion."

"You are right," Legolas said, collapsing into a chair, overwhelmed.

A sudden pain tore through him, up his sternum into his shoulder, and he clutched at it, urging it to leave.

Noticing his grimace, Aragorn rose from his seat.

"What is it, Legolas?"

The cobalt eyes that rose to meet his were suddenly small and lost.

"Estel, where is Roh? I must see him now! I had just received his letter when a sudden attack of pain and fear took over me. I know not what it meant but that I must be brought to him! I only had a chance to read this letter while I drove Milwerth here as hard I could without her dropping from exhaustion, and its contents repulsed me to the greatest end. How dare your subjects treat Roh thusly after all he has done for them? For your people!"

"There was another attack, Legolas; Elrohir and Elessiel were ambushed as they left the Eastern gate, which now lies in ruins. Every hour new bodies are removed from the rubble, and we have yet to find them."

The pain in Legolas's chest flared open, and he tore at it, keeling over into darkness.

x

He was next aware of a cool hand wiping the fever from his face, and he struggled to gain control over his body.

"Roh!" he cried.

He tried to fling off the sheets, but found he could not. Instead, he looked up into the worried face of Arwen.

"Drink," she said, handing over a flagon.

When he looked like he was about to argue, she said, "Pushing your steed to the point of death then running the last fifty leagues is no way of ensuring you are in a fit state to greet Elrohir."

Faced with Arwen's own torment, Legolas forced himself to think clearly. His fear was battled into a corner, and he took a long draught of the strong brew and said, "Tell me everything."

"Estel has left for the site of the attack against all counsel, and Faramir has gone with him."

"What happened?"

"None of us know, although it has been near twenty hours since it occurred. Elrohir was taking Eldarion and Elessiel hunting --"

"Eldarion? Estel only mentioned Elessiel."

"He was found unconscious, knocked back by the force of the attack. He has not been harmed, although is still too hysterical while awake to give us a proper account of what transgressed."

"Then you should be with him!"

"Hundreds of bodies have been pulled out of the rubble thus far, yet there is not sign of --"

"Do not say that!" Legolas cried, his fear crashing through the thin boundaries which restrained it.

"We have sent for Elladan too, but it is likely to be days before he reaches Minas Tirith."

Despair hit at Legolas with renewed vengeance.

"You cannot mean that you believe them to be lost!"

"If you saw the scene, you would know it would be a fool to hope. Yet, I know not how Eldarion survived, and that gives me strength; Elrohir and Elessiel will be found."

"I will see to it myself," Legolas said.

"You must not go, Legolas!" Arwen said.

"Think you that I am so weak?"

"No, Legolas," Aragorn said, entering the room and sinking into a chair. "But Elrohir would have not wanted to see you wearing yourself out like this."

"Why do you speak of him in the past? I forbid you to do so! How could you --"

Legolas's outburst gave way to helpless tears, and he found himself choking on incoherent words.

Arwen hugged him, her soft gown and floral scent bringing to Legolas's mind the comfort his mother had been able to confer upon him as a small child.

When he was finally able to stutter again, Legolas looked up from the depths of his pain at Aragorn.

"We do not know that he is lost," Aragorn said, although his heart was heavy.

"I felt a pain unlike anything I have experienced before, Estel! 'Tis why I hurried here; I knew Roh was in danger!" Legolas gasped.

Aragorn shut his eyes.

"I cannot, will not allow this country to fall into chaos again under the hand of this malice. We owe it to the dead to carry on."

"But how could I carry on without Roh?" Legolas said.

"We still do not know if you have to," Aragorn said. "Gimli should be here tonight, and Elladan will arrive in days."

Yet, the look he exchanged with Arwen indicated that his words sounded hollow to his own ears.

x

Much to Legolas's gratification, Gimli brought with him comfort and companionship that neither Aragorn nor Faramir could offer, for they were kept distracted from their grief by the incessant call of duty.

Naturally, the city was in an uproar over the latest attack, and already a column of citizens, all their worldly possessions strapped to their backs and those of their beasts of burden, had begun to make its way out of the city. Some sought refuge in the treacherous mountains that hugged the White City, while others decided to impose on distant relatives thrice removed in other cities, towns, hamlets, farms. Whatever their final destination, one common thread ran through them: to flee the seat of power, for to stay would only bring about more death and destruction upon themselves.

Yet their progress was impeded by checkpoints Aragorn had set up at all the gates, for it would only be too easy for the perpetrators of the foul deed to slip through the gates among the panic-stricken people of Minas Tirith, bringing in more weapons or men to fight against Aragorn. Yet, deep down he knew that searching for a faces he knew naught about was unlikely to result in anything. Still, the ruler must not be seen to be weak, and so he had his soldiers draw up checkpoints swiftly and surely.

Stepping aside to allow a horse to gallop pass, Legolas and Gimli took in the frightened faces, the shuttered shop houses, the absence of any singing or laughter which would fill the air at the height of midday. Minas Tirith was a city under siege once more, and this time the danger came from within.

"I do not like what I see on their faces, laddie," Gimli said as they passed the second gate. "All that fear might lead them someplace we shouldn't go."

Legolas remained silent. Yet, he was grateful for Gimli's incessant stream of comments.

The pair stopped short at the sight of the ruined pile before them. Aragorn's warnings had not prepared them for the scale of destruction. The entire gate, alongside with its northern watch tower, had collapsed in a pile of rubble, forming a mount which rose almost as high as the gate had once been.

A strong ring of soldiers held screaming, grieving relatives at bay, relatives who sought to locate their loved ones, to find missing mother and sons and brothers and lovers.

Within the circle, soldiers worked to remove stone by stone, some with hands, others commanding horses to shift larges pieces, transporting them by mule-drawn carts away to the plain outside the city, where another circle of soldiers kept guard over the pieces, which would be sifted through in the search for clues.

"We wish to speak to your commander," Legolas said as a soldier before him seemed to ready himself to expel them.

"With all due respect, sir, the Captain can ill-afford to attend to every --"

"Tell him we are here by the grace of the King," Gimli said, already losing his temper.

Legolas pressed his shoulder so he would say no more to offend the man.

"Very well, a moment, please."

A breathless captain appeared within the minute, bowing low when he saw Legolas and Gimli.

"I apologise, my Lords, for not being able to receive you personally --"

Legolas's wave cut him off.

"I would have the man whipped for his insolence, my Lords!"

"There will be no need for that. He has performed his duty admirably, as you are undoubtedly carrying out yours," Legolas said. "Now, tell me, what progress have you made?"

The Captain's face darkened at the thought of his grim task.

"If you will follow me, my Lords; I will not have these figures being bandied about like sausages from a butcher's hooks ere His Majesty decides what to do with them."

Once out of earshot of the braying crowd, he turned towards them again.

"It looks hopeless: the last survivor was pulled from the wreckage five hours past, and even 'ee was a goner by the looks of it. The flow of dead too is thinning by the minute. And I have heard rumours too that Lord Elrohir and Princess Elessiel are missing -- why my Lord, are you quite alright?"

His last comment had been directed at Legolas, who had felt the pain return at the mention of Elrohir's name.

"Fetch him a drink!" Gimli commanded, helping Legolas sit on a large stone.

"Laddie, it will be a good idea to return to the palace."

Legolas shook his head and waited for the pain to pass.

"I understand not what these pains mean, Gimli. Each time leaves me feeling more drained than the last, and I feel as if my soul were being sucked dry by a thirsty leech," Legolas said when the attack had subsided.

"If you ask me, you are overexerting yourself. Gilmir told of how you had made the journey from Ithilien in record speed. Have you no better sense than to rest? What would Elrohir say of it?"

Gimli released his wince when Legolas's anticipated outburst at this mention of Elrohir failed to materialise.

"That's it, laddie! I like it when you do not try to flay me for letting slip something I shouldn't have. Why you do not usually display such forgiveness is quite beyond me."

In response, Legolas beckoned to the Captain who had retreated to a respectful distance to allow for their privacy.

He approached with clear concern on his face, but held his tongue.

"Homarth, we will join your men in their rescue work."

"But my Lords, that is for the soldiers --"

"I have been my soldier all my life, Homarth."

Homarth bowed in the face of Legolas's determination. "Very well, my Lord."

Ignoring the dirty glances Gimli was throwing at him, Legolas set to work on the stones, lifting them with such vigour that the soldiers stopped to stare. Then, they bent down and proceeded with renewed enthusiasm. To have a mighty Elflord among them, doing the same work as them, was an honour that none would forget nor despoil by putting anything other than their best into the effort.

Legolas came across his first body after fifteen minutes of toil. A flash of white caught his eye, and his heart stopped as he knelt and started scrapping away the rubble, scooping it aside. It was not long when he found himself staring into the pale face of a boy not older than twelve, his eyes shut tightly, mouth still opened in an eternal scream. A wave of nausea swept over him as Gimli came to stand beside him.

"You alright, my boy?" Gimli said, fingering his axe as Legolas continued to stare at the boy.

Legolas was about to answer in the affirmative when a sudden cry of jubilation rang out at the other end of the site.

All around, soldiers abandoned their tasks to crane their necks to see what had just transgressed.

The cry built into a roar of joy as a soldier led a man, his entire body covered in dust and shaking with shock and cold away from the ruins.

"Morlen!" a woman screamed, bursting through the suddenly slack wall of soldiers and flinging herself against the man before he could reach the barrier. "Oh, Morlen, I feared the worst when I heard the news! Thank the Gods you are alive!"

Her words passed loud and clear through the still winter air, carrying across the entire site.

Gimli turned to Legolas, who looked like he did not know whether to laugh or weep.

"I would retain hope still, laddie."


	7. VII

VII

It was past midnight when Legolas finally gave in to Gimli's demands that they return to the palace for much needed rest. Between them, they had discovered twenty-one bodies, each one causing Legolas both fear, then relief, then anger at the needless loss of life. The attack had been carried out in a particularly populous sector of the city, at a time when the gates would be choked with tradesmen and their families entering and leaving the city before dusk, and it was thus that so many had been killed.

"I promise we can return once you have stopped shaking from exhaustion," Gimli said as they walked slowly away.

All around them, the air was tense and tinged with fear. Even the smallest children looked ready to burst into tears at the slightest provocation, and each face turned away as Legolas's and Gimli's weary gazes swept past.

"Did you hear what 'ee said?" A tall man stood talking to another at the doorway of a small inn.

"Aye, made a lot of sense, 'ee did. They don't call 'im the king for naught! All that talk about not giving in, about us all 'aving the role to play in this fight! Now I was a mere babe in swaddling clothes when 'em Orcs and Southerners attacked, but it seems our people are being called to fight something as big as that again!"

"You think so, Wilmar?"

"That I do. And such a fight we will give 'em! Say, what are these two strangelings doing 'ere?"

Legolas and Gimli startled, realising he was talking about them now. Lowering their heads, they turned, eager not to attract any more attention.

"Oy, they are trying to get away!" Wilmar shouted. "City gates being blown up, strangers in our streets, what next?"

Legolas and Gimli found themselves pressed against a wall with pitchforks, hammers, spears and various weaponry being shoved in their faces. Every man around them raged with anger, and the shouting was so loud it sounded like the inside of an angry nest of hornets.

Gimli bared his teeth and reached for his axe, but was held back by Legolas.

"Who are these strangers?" A strong voice cried through the din. "We should hand them over to the soldiers!"

"No, we would do better dealing with them ourselves! I never thought the soldiers could get it right! Look what good they did with this latest attack!"

"Revenge! We shall have revenge for poor old Brom, killed, just like that! I saw his widow and daughters weeping over his body!"

The angry mutterings grew louder, and it seemed Legolas and Gimli would need to exert force to extricate themselves when a large swarthy man came tearing down the narrow alleyway.

"Halt! Have you lost your senses? These are Lords Legolas and Gimli, who fought alongside our king as the Three Hunters! Why, I was a young soldier in the battle of Pelennor Fields when I saw them disembark the ships, bringing with them the ghostly army which turned the tide against those foul beasts from Mordor!"

The crowd melted away as quickly as it built.

"You are young to have been a soldier then," Legolas said.

"You saved our hides," Gimli said.

"Send my regards to my Lord Faramir," the man said, winking, before melting away into the shadows.

"Come on!" Gimli cried, dragging a shaken Legolas back into the main pathway. "Wait till I find that blasted Aragorn with his rousing speeches to boost morale! He almost got us killed!"

Legolas took another moment to glance at where the man had disappeared down and made a mental note to compliment Faramir on the effectiveness of his spy networks.

"To carry on, they needed to feel they were making some contribution," Legolas said.

"Ha! Carry on killing innocent folk such as you and I? I'd say! But enough about that, laddie, I will insist that you get some proper shut-eye before the morn."

"And you promised to wake me should Roh --"

"Of course! Run along now!"

Nodding, Legolas covered the last walk back to his room with a sickened heart. Now that Gimli's company was taken away from him, he was again left with feelings of emptiness and despair. He wanted to believe so badly that Elrohir would be found, but how could he allow himself to think that, when faced with the evidence of only bodies being pulled out of the wreckage?

He opened the door and started to see a girl sitting on his bed. She turned upon his entry, then fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. It was Catheryn.

"My Lord! I am so sorry!" she gasped between shudders.

Exhaustion took its hard toll on Legolas then, and instead of rushing to help her off the floor, he leaned against the door and slid down, eventually burying his head in his knees.

Catheryn reigned in her own tears and went to him, saying, "My Lord, what is wrong?"

Legolas took the opportunity to wave his hand at her, but did not lift his head, which was spinning around so madly.

When the feelings of nausea and unease had subsided to controllable levels, Legolas looked up at her frightened face.

"What is it that you want, Catheryn?"

She swallowed. "I came to see if there was anythin' I could offer you, my Lord."

It had been just three months since her entry into the palace and already Legolas noted the change in the way she spoke. And healthier sheen had also started to appear on her face, accentuating the ice-cold features fit for a Queen.

"I was there, my Lord. I was there with Lords Elrohir and Eldarion and Lady Elessiel when --"

"Calm down, Catheryn, I will hear all of it, but not at your expense."

She turned grateful eyes to him.

"I would that I had the chance to save them."

"Tell me," Legolas said, starting to tremble again.

"We were nearin' the gates when fighters attacked Lord Elrohir and Lord Eldarion, but they both fought them off admirably. Why, Lord Elrohir took down five with one sword stroke! I fled, forgettin' all my pledges, for I was so scared! Then, a series of almighty explosions tore through the air, and I was flung away and knocked black out. It was only when I woke did I see the large pile of black stones, and I ran back here."

Legolas hauled himself to his feet with great effort, pushing aside any aid she tried to render.

"Have you told any of this to Faramir?"

"No, my Lord, I have not spoken of it to anybody."

"Wait here for me then."

With one last clenching of the jaw, Legolas forced his disobedient legs to take him to Faramir, ignoring any protests that shot through his body, urging him to rest.

He banged on the Steward's door, hoping that he would have retired for the night and was not in some far-flung corner of the palace pouring over detailed plans.

The door was answered by Éowyn, who gave a shocked gasp when she saw how he looked.

"Save that for later, Éowyn. I must speak with Faramir."

"He has just retired, Legolas," she said, allowing him into their chambers. "He had not slept last night --"

"That can wait. I have important news --"

"Legolas!" Faramir cried, emerging from the bedroom and fastening a robe around himself. "You should rest; you look ready to collapse!"

_I have already_, Legolas thought, but quickly repeated what Catheryn had told him.

The sleep was gone from Faramir's face, and he rushed back into his bedroom and started dressing.

"I must speak with my men," he called through the door. "Had we come across any fighters or weapons in the rubble?"

"No," Legolas said, wondering too. "They must be near the bottom."

"Do not lose hope, Legolas! I must run, but please, rest, you look as if the entire army of Mordor has been through with you! My men report you to have moved stones a horse would struggle to."

"He had taken no sleep last night; I came to the palace to ensure he gets some tonight," Éowyn said, sighing, once Faramir had left.

"I am sorry."

"I have better sense than to shoot the messenger."

Éowyn caught him as he swayed once more.

"Legolas, you must rest, but would you have some tea to calm yourself?"

"No, Éowyn, Catheryn is waiting for me in my room."

A shadow crossed Éowyn's face.

"Then return to her. The servants have started to shun her, for they say she brings death to everything she touches. They start to call her Sorrowmaiden, for to be involved in both blasts is inconceivable. There is also the issue of the investigation into yours and Elrohir's supposed dalliances with her --"

"I will ensure she gets her rest, for it seems she has had little sleep too," Legolas said, deliberately ignoring the last part of Éowyn's speech.

Éowyn gave his arm a squeeze and watched with undisguised concern as he limped back to his room, forcing himself to remain upright.

Legolas fell forward and would have crashed onto the floor once he closed the door of his room behind him had Catheryn not caught him.

"Come, my Lord, let us get you cleaned and rested," she said, brushing aside the sheet of perspiration on his face.

Legolas was unable to protest as she guided him to the bathroom, removed his soiled clothes, and proceeded to brush off days of grime and toil. It occurred to his sluggish mind to remonstrate against the treatment, but he was so tired, so worried, so burdened.

"I have some skill in unknottin' flesh, my Lord, so if you wish --" she said, once she had dried him and brought him to the bed.

His mind a fog of exhaustion, Legolas simply nodded and fell forward onto the bed, allowing her to do what she might as he drifted off into a deep slumber long before he was aware of her firm hands kneading his fatigued muscles.

x

He awoke with a start and saw that sunlight was streaming in through the crack of the curtains. While there was still weakness in his limbs, Elven healing powers meant that in the space of a few hours, his body was able to render its exhaustion a thing of the previous night.

Struggling to rise, shock filled him as he realised there was another curled up in the sheets beside him. The alarm increased tenfold when he saw that it was Catheryn.

A burst of pain greeted his discovery, and Legolas found himself curling up in bed as the waves swept over him.

Catheryn was woken up by his convulsions, and she tried to gather him in her arms, crying, "My Lord! What is wrong?"

Faint alarm crept into Legolas, and he pushed her away and fell to the floor.

"You are bleeding!" she cried, kneeling beside him and pulling his palm for closer examination where the flesh had split open and blood was streaming out.

"Stay away!" he croaked. "Please, do not come any closer!"

She watched with horror as he dragged himself away.

Then, as quickly as it started, the pain was gone, and Legolas was left feeling as if he had every last strength siphoned away.

A banging sounded on the door.

"Legolas? Legolas?"

It was Gimli.

He forced himself to his feet, placed his finger to his lips to silence Catheryn, and opened the door a crack.

A sharp burst of laughter greeted him as Gimli saw that he was still clad only in a loose pair of leggings.

"Still undressed? And I thought you were no sluggard!"

"I will join you for breakfast downstairs," Legolas said.

Gimli shoved his hand through the cracked to prevent Legolas from shutting it, and concern replaced his amusement.

"You alright, laddie? You look as if you could do with more sleep."

"Any news?"

"Still none."

"Then I wish to be there searching. I will see you downstairs."

"Very well then, although there is no doubt that Elrohir would have my hide for not insisting you take some rest."

Legolas gave a weak smile, then turned back to where Catheryn had started tidying the room.

At his questioning look, she dropped her gaze.

"I was so tired, my Lord, I am sorry."

"You have had to put up with much strain, Catheryn. Do not apologise."

Her eyes lifted and she searched his face.

"You are not angry with me, my Lord?"

"No. Now, please go."

"Will you visit the blast site again, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"I hope you find them."

"Catheryn?" Legolas said as she started to leave.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"My friends call me Legolas."

Hidden from his view, a smile spread across her face as she ducked out of the room.


	8. VIII

**A/N:** Have been really silly and uploaded the wrong chapter the last time, but nobody pointed it out! This is the correct Chapter 8. Sorry for any confusion caused! Happy summer to everyone anyway. That is, if you're lucky enough to have a summer this year!

VIII

Legolas sank into his armchair and rubbed his eyes. The day had been long, and he had suffered a few more attacks of weakness, although none as deliberating as that experienced in the morning. He and Gimli had worked at the site all day, and only returned when Faramir had personally come to retrieve them long past sundown.

And they had been needed too, for while Aragorn had been holding court and was kept distracted by the various decisions and missives to tend to, Arwen was bearing the full brunt of the strain. She would have preferred to work with Legolas and Gimli in the rescue effort, but it would not do to have the Queen working on her hands and knees, toiling like a common soldier, and so she had waited in her ivory tower, looking out to the east for news.

Eldarion too had started to become a major cause for concern, as he had shut himself up in his room and refused to emerge for meals. Arwen had not managed to coax him to say more than a few words, and neither could Aragorn distil what had occurred at the gate from him.

Upon hearing the news of Eldarion's condition, Legolas had insisted on paying him a visit.

Seeing his beloved uncle, Eldarion had burst into immediate tears, and Legolas had emerged from the room, shaken, an hour later, unsure if he had done better or worse to the situation.

There was a knock on the door, and Legolas stiffened up.

"Enter," he said, lacking the energy to open it.

Catheryn stepped into the room, curtseying before him.

"My Lord, Legolas," she said. "I came to see if there was anythin' you needed."

"'Tis late, Catheryn, and you are undoubtedly tired."

She took a few steps forward, then faltered.

"As are you," she said, almost inaudible.

Legolas rose and approached her.

"My dear girl, why do you worry for me? It takes more than this to bring me down. Now, please, have some rest."

"Any news of Lord Elrohir or Lady Elessiel?"

The flash of pain that escaped Legolas's face was intense, and her eyes grew wide at it.

"No."

Taking a deep breath, she reached out and held his elbow.

"At least allow me to work out the knots in your muscles. This way, you can be sure of bein' fit for the task tomorrow."

Legolas felt as if all of his limbs were lead, and welcomed her offer.

"I would have stayed on and worked, but my prolonged presence would only upset the men," he said, sighing as Catheryn removed his long robe, leaving a pair of loose sleeping trousers and leading him to the bed.

"Why is that?"

"Because I am different," he said, surprising himself by how bitter he sounded.

"Meanin'?"

"I am an Elf, not to be trusted, to be guarded against, avoided!"

"Then they are fools."

He fell silent for a long while and seemed to be asleep.

"But why, why can I not help them? Can they not see I wish them no harm? Estel is my brother! I would see myself in a million pieces ere I allow his rule to fail!"

Catheryn paused, suddenly thinking.

"Catheryn?"

She startled, then motioned for him to turn over.

Climbing over him, she started to spread the oils across his chest.

"You are so tense."

"I hate lying here while Elrohir and Elessiel are still missing."

"You care for them very much."

"Indeed I do."

"If you don't mind my sayin', it has been near four days since the incident; there should not be any hope left."

Legolas's eyes flew open, stunning her with the anger and pain in them.

"Please do not look at me like that! You know I feel aggrieved by their loss too! Lady Elessiel is so lovely, and Lord Elrohir was always kind to me."

"Kindness was only among more that he displayed toward me."

"Come, Legolas, you are so wrought with anxiety. Let me ease your sorrow."

Legolas shut his eyes, defeated, so tired he knew not what to think anymore.

"Let me give you some comfort."

He leapt up and pushed her aside as he was suddenly aware of her hand reaching into his leggings and enveloping him in a firm grip.

"No!" he cried, horrified that she had mistaken his silence for his intent to bed her.

The pain burst upon him once more, and recoiled up his spine, down to his knees, forcing him to curl up against the far corner of the bed, struggling to breathe past its relentless assault.

Recovering from the shock of being flung away, Catheryn rushed over to him.

"Stay away!" Legolas cried. "Please!"

"Legolas, what is wrong?"

"Please, come no closer!"

"You are bleeding again!" she cried, watching a red stain start to blossom through the dressing placed to the wound which erupted in the morning.

By the time she found some salves and bandages from his dresser, the attack had ceased, and he was leaning against the bedpost, shivering.

"Catheryn, please go, leave me alone."

"How can I?"

"Just go!"

"But I cannot go! I love you!"

He looked up at her, shock registering on his face. The shock turn to concern when he saw that she was weeping.

"It pains me so much to see you like this," she said. "You are so beautiful and should not be made to suffer."

Legolas realised with a jolt that Elrohir often told him the same.

The thought of his missing spouse seemed to lend him strength, and he rose to meet her gaze.

"I am sorry, I should not have said that --"

"Why do you apologise for giving a voice to what your heart says? You have honoured me by telling me your heart feels for me, but I cannot do the same for you."

Her gaze dropped and her fists clenched into tight balls.

"I understand, my Lord."

"Please take this not as a rejection of your person, but know that I cannot love you as my heart is held by another," Legolas said.

"I knew not that you were married."

"My true love waits for me on shores far from these," Legolas said, turning away before she could see his despair.

"But you are so in need of comfort --"

"My comfort comes from knowing I hold the love of the one I would die for."

"Will you not allow me to offer you some comfort?"

"My heart would not allow that."

"But your trysts with whores are no secret!"

Once again, Legolas almost screamed at the lie that he and Elrohir had to perpetuate to cover up their love-making to prevent the men of Gondor from discerning the truth of their relationship.

"You are no whore in my eyes, Catheryn. 'Tis late, and I wish to be left alone."

Catheryn finished binding his hand and released it.

"Very well, my Lord, I will leave then."

"Do not feel the need to avoid me, Catheryn, for I would loathe for that to happen."

Catheryn bowed and left the room, leaving Legolas behind to his tumultuous thoughts and still-hurting palm.

x

Legolas spent the night enmeshed in terrifying dreams in which he plummeted into the very depths of despair. Each dream was followed by another of Elrohir in greater peril, calling for him, reaching out, and each time their fingers brushed before missing, as Elrohir fell down, down into the void.

Each time, Legolas would scream for him, see his face as it melted away in spite of his frantic efforts to stop the hordes from rampaging over his body, from the waves determined to tear him out to sea. Then, he would sink into another inferno where he continued to burn.

He woke to a concerned presence.

"You alright, Legolas? I had to pick the lock, and damned if you do not look good to me."

Chills shook through Legolas, and he found he had not the energy to speak. Instead, he opted for a hoarse croak.

"Thorin's beard!" Gimli swore when he saw hat Legolas's arm had fallen off the bed, and that blood was dripping from his red-soaked bandage. "Lie here, I will get some help!"

Conscious but not aware, Legolas barely registered the sight of Gimli running helter-skelter out of his room.

"Valar," Aragorn said when he saw the state Legolas was in, before rushing forward to examine the shaking Elf.

"Gimli, I need you to fetch Arwen, and send for fresh salves from the Healers."

Aragorn's face grew grimmer as he pushed aside the sheets to see a blossom of blood left by a night's bleeding from Legolas's palm. That it could have gone on all night without congealing was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Even humans, without the accelerated healing powers of Elves, would not have sustained such loss from a cut on the palm.

"He burns hot and cold," Aragorn said, as Arwen made her appearance. "The wound refuses to heal, and he will lose all his blood if he carries on."

Taking Legolas's feverish head into her hands, Arwen almost wept when she saw his glazed eyes and shivering lips.

"Roh."

The tears were quick to come from Arwen.

"We will find him, I promise," she said as Aragorn prepared to brew a tonic that would hopefully bring his temperature down.

And his peculiar condition raged on, throwing him between fiery heat and the coldest winters; neither Aragorn nor Arwen, for all their skill learned from Elrond, could do aught to alleviate his symptoms.

"Any news?" Arwen said as Aragorn returned in the evening after having left to attend to official matters.

"No," Aragorn said, biting his lips as he looked down at Legolas. "Faramir reports the men expect to clear the site within two days. We have also dug out the first bodies of the assailants; these were killed by the cleaves of a powerful sword."

"Catheryn's story was true, then. I know not why we had not heard of it from any witnesses nor survivors."

"That is a matter for further investigation. My strongest concern at present is for Legolas."

"When will Elladan arrive? He may be able to offer Legolas treatment we have missed."

"I would expect him tomorrow morning at the soonest. I know not if Legolas would survive past that."

Arwen fell into her chair. "Do not say that, Estel!"

Aragorn turned to her, and there were tears in his eyes.

"Think you that I do not care for him? To be faced with the possibility of losing so many whom I love with all my heart --"

Arwen hugged him, choking off his reply, leaving Gimli feeling a strange lump in his throat. For all his gruffness, he too loved Legolas dearly, and seeing him deteriorate, calling for his spouse, was strangely more trying than facing the fearsome onslaught of Mordor's armies.

"One way or another, the missing will soon be found, and his torment put to an end," Aragorn said.

That night, Legolas's friends kept watch by him, unsure if they should be thankful or worried that his condition remained the same as he hovered between the wastelands of sleep and consciousness.

Come dawn, his tremors seemed to ease, and he fell into deep slumber, although his body still burned from the fever.

Gimli came to take over from Arwen just after the crowing of dawn, and was gratified to see that while Legolas was still flushed, the worst seemed to be over.

The door then flung open, and Aragorn strode into the room, accompanied by Elladan.

"Dan!" Arwen cried, throwing herself at him.

"Come now, sister-dear," he said, kissing her and holding her close. "You are tired."

Another raping on the door, and Faramir appeared.

"A word with you, Aragorn?"

The pair disappeared, as Elladan released Arwen to examine Legolas.

Concern, then sudden illumination pulled over his face.

"It has not been seen for thousands of years!" he cried.

"What?" Gimli and Arwen said at once, suddenly afraid.

Elladan took up Legolas's palm, still wrapped in blood-stained dressing.

"The Inwë gracîne, or heart's tears in the ancient language. It occurs when two souls have been joined by more than just bonds of love."

"But I thought a bonding between the first-born was the highest, purest bond in Arda," Arwen said.

"'Tis but one," Elladan said. "Legolas must have pledged himself towards the irreversible protection of Roh, and gone through horrors to prove his love. Thus, he would have evoked an ancient magic that would render them bound down to the very last inches of their souls, and so when Roh is in mortal peril and fading fast, he would draw upon Legolas's strength to keep from perishing. The blood that Legolas sheds is a lament for Roh's wounds, and his energy fades because Roh draws upon it to keep alive."

"Roh is alive?" Arwen cried, incredulous.

"Aye, that it would seem," Elladan said. "There are no records of this magic being invoked since the First Age! It would explain how Legolas felt a connection to Elrohir even before they were bound!"

"Legolas strove to protect Roh from the reach of his enemies by hiding his love for him. Did that not near send him to his grave?" Arwen said.

"Elrohir is alive!" Gimli said. "Would you Elves never fail to amaze?"

"Yet we must be careful," Elladan said.

A token understanding passed through them: Elrohir was alive, but was near death.

Aragorn came into the room, trembling with emotion. His eyes were wild and lined with tears.

"What is it, melethron?" Arwen said.

He took a deep gulp of air before saying, "Elrohir has been found, along with Elessiel."

xxxxx

Sindarin Translation:

Melethron - (male) lover


	9. IX

IX

Gimli's loud cheer resounded around the room, and a smile broke across Arwen's worn face as she flung her arms around Aragorn and wept.

Yet Elladan discerned he had more to say, and a feeling of dread started to build in him.

"Arwen, there is something you must know: Elessiel did not survive the blast."

Giving a hoarse cry, Arwen fell into her husband's arms.

"They are bringing Elrohir back to the palace as we speak," Aragorn said, before sweeping his wife out of the door.

Left alone, Elladan looked at Gimli for a long while.

"What it must be like, to lose a child," Gimli said. "I cannot see how one can recover from such a blow."

"My hope is that Estel and Arwen will be helped through this by their children."

"Young Master Eldarion is in a fine state himself. Legolas was very worried for him."

Elladan thought for a while, then said, "Will you stay with Legolas, Gimli? I must get word to Linnael that I should not be returning to Imladris anytime soon. I also wish to see Roh."

Gimli nodded with the affirmative and settled himself onto his armchair, already lighting up his pipe.

x

Legolas awoke in the evening, starting when he saw Elladan. For a moment, he thought that it was Elrohir, and his face lit up with sublime joy, which was replaced by a more neutral one when he saw it was his twin instead.

"Dan."

"How feel you, Legolas?" Elladan said, embracing him. "You scared us."

"I must thank you and Gimli for your --"

"Don't get sentimental on me, laddie," Gimli said, pretending to scowl.

"Legolas, you should know that Elrohir has been found."

Instead of smiling like Elladan and Gimli had predicted, Legolas's fists pushed aside the sheets, clutching at them so hard he was sure his left palm would start to bleed too.

"He is with the Healers," Elladan said.

The relief on Legolas's face could not have been clearer, and he forced himself to his feet, gratefully leaning on Gimli to recover his breath.

"I will go to him now," he said, casting a look out of the window at twilight's soft glow. "Will you please take me to Roh? I wish to see him."

Looking at Legolas's apprehension, Elladan relented.

"Very well."

Any doubts Elladan might have had of Legolas's ability to make the trip to the Healers were soon swept aside as he saw him swiftly dress and stride out of the door, although he discerned a slight waver in his step.

"One of the servant girls has come by a few times to ask for you," Elladan said, as he walked down after Legolas, leaving Gimli to take some rest. "She seemed very concerned for your welfare."

Legolas did not answer, caught instead of thoughts of Elrohir.

"How has Roh survived?"

"We know not if it was by his design, but he and Elessiel were protected from the crushing rocks by an overturned fire-vat which had fallen from the tower."

"So Elessiel was found too?"

"Roh fought hard to save her."

"Eldarion has told me that much."

Legolas's heart clenched as he flung open the door and saw Faramir sitting by Elrohir's bed; it should have been him sitting by his spouse, nursing him back to health.

"You have contributed much more towards Roh's survival than any of us here," Elladan said, correctly reading his hesitation.

Legolas did not have the time to ponder over Elladan's words, and instead he approached Elrohir. A strong mask fell into place on his face as he saw that Elrohir was wrapped in swaddling bandages.

"He has suffered from severe burns, some of which were infected, particularly those around his eyes. His leg was crushed by the weight of the vat falling on it."

Legolas reached out and took Elrohir's hand, bringing it to his mouth and pressing it there.

"I am sorry not to have come to you sooner, Roh," he whispered as he knelt down.

Faramir leaned towards Elladan and whispered, "I must see to Aragorn and Arwen."

"How feel you, Legolas?" Elladan said when he continued to kneel by Elrohir, unaware of Faramir's departure. "Come, have a seat and we shall talk. Do the pains still assail you?"

"They now come in trifling throbs which do not bother me."

"That is good news for Elrohir, then."

At Legolas's frown, he proceeded to explain the link between the bound pair, studying Legolas's face as he did.

"Roh is blessed indeed to be thus protected by you. I have no doubt that he would not have survived five days in this state if not for your strength carrying him through."

"You know I would do more than that for him."

"He may still draw upon your bond for strength, as his injuries are not trifling. There is much healing to be done yet."

"Promise me one thing, Dan."

"What would you ask of me?"

"Never to let Roh know what brought him through this. He would not like to hear of it."

"He will be honoured to know what love he commands from you."

"I have always allowed him to read my heart. But enough about this. How is Elessiel? Has Eldarion seen her yet?"

"She did not survive, Legolas."

Legolas turned so pale that Elladan was sure he was about to pass out.

Yet he controlled himself and struggled to say something. As uncles and sometimes caretakers to Aragorn and Arwen's children, Legolas and Elrohir shared a bond with them that would put the majority of fathers to shame.

"Has Eldarion been told?"

"Last I heard they wished to make her presentable before he saw her."

"And those imbeciles on the Council continue to debate about the best measure to take against these spawn of Morgoth!"

"It is a delicate solution, made more difficult now by Estel's personal loss."

"A loss that would not have occurred had they thought to stop jostling for power and position in his indifferent eyes! Everybody who died was somebody's child. Have they no heart to realise what it means to lose a son?"

"Such is the way of government, Legolas."

"They remind me of a pack of wolves encircling a proud stag. I would bring an end to their foolishness once and for all!"

"What are you suggesting, Legolas?"

"There were things I felt I had not the place to interfere with, but they leave me with no choice. While their quarrel was not with Ithilien I could not act, but by injuring my spouse and killing my niece, they have declared war upon my House."

"I would have you think more clearly about the consequences of what you propose."

"No, Elladan, I will speak to Faramir shortly. Be it funds or men, he will have it at his disposal. The realms of Ithilien and Lasgalen are not to be trifled with. You hold Lordship over Imladris, and although I cannot tell you what to do, you must remember that it is a grandchild of Elrond who has been killed, and a Lord of Imladris and a Prince of Lasgalen who lies injured on that bed.

"Yet, whether you choose to do battle, Dan, I will offer my resources to Faramir."

"And the Council?"

"Every last one of them can hang themselves for all I care. Faramir is the only one I trust, and he will see that vengeance is wrought upon those who seek to topple Estel and hurt Elrohir."

"Your words are rousing, Legolas, but I fear I must mull over your suggestions."

"Very well. Could you watch Roh for me? I wish to be with Eldarion when he hears of his sister's untimely demise, and to relay my offer to Faramir thereafter."

"If Roh should awake?"

"I will not be long."

x

Legolas felt a shooting sense of frustration as Faramir deliberated over his proposal. Surely there could be no other choice open to him?

"Why do you hesitate?"

Faramir look up, his reservation clear.

"It is because what you offer will mean a great deal to our efforts."

"Then why do you not accept it?"

"I fear this matter has to go before the Council."

Legolas started pacing the room.

"It is precisely their ineffective bickering which led to this tragedy! Did you not see how crushed Eldarion was? He could not summon the energy nor courage to approach his sister! Would you wish that upon any others? Would you wish that upon Éowyn?'

"Legolas, there is no need to work yourself up into a state."

"All I can see is Elessiel, lying in the Halls of the Kings, a white wreath of flowers crowning her hair, a veil to cover her horrific, disfigured face. All I see is Roh, unconscious, hovering between life and death --"

"Then should you not be with him?"

"Do not tell me what to do! I have sat and watched your nobles attempt to tear Estel and Elrohir to shreds from the moment they assumed their positions. I shall sit and watch no longer!"

"But were you to take a step back, you would see that there are those who want the best for Gondor."

"Then they will understand why I do this."

"They will not accept the spy network growing under their very noses without their knowledge. Already I fear we are too powerful, for there is much temptation for them to answer to no one."

"They answer to you and Estel!"

"And after we are gone? Can you trust that the line of kings will always rule strong and wise? The people will suffer then. Do you understand what power I have over my men? It frightens me at times, that they will fling themselves off the city walls without a look behind were I to command them to do so. No one man was meant to yield such power."

Legolas's expression stiffened.

"I ask you to do no such thing, Faramir," Legolas said. "But if it worries you, take the money and men I offer, then announce it to the Council that I am ready to declare my allegiances as Lord of Ithilien and the last Prince of Lasgalen."

"Do you wish to lose all semblances of neutrality then?"

"That I do."

"This will be the last true alliance between our races, then."

"I am honoured to be able to fight alongside you once again, Faramir."


	10. X

X

"Have you lost your mind?" Elladan cried as Legolas entered the room.

Legolas flung himself onto an armchair and stared stonily ahead.

"The entire Court is awash with outrage with your proposal!"

"Yet they voted in favour of it."

"Do not pretend, Legolas! You backed them into a corner and made it impossible for them to refuse!"

"They do not wish for open war to be declared between them and the first-born; is that so wrong?"

"You walk a thin line by playing your cards thusly."

"A line I do not intend to fall off, Elladan! Mayhap you too should declare your intentions."

"You left me with no choice, Legolas. Imladris will have to throw her weight behind you."

"Then I am thankful for your support."

Elladan watched Legolas, noticed his clenched fists, and softened his stance. "Does your chest still hurt?"

"How --" Legolas clamped his mouth shut, unwilling to concede that he was in pain.

"You have scarcely spent more than a few hours with Roh over the last three days, Legolas."

"There are missives to be sent, agreements to be drafted. Yet it should ease once Nindar arrives before nightfall."

Elladan's face registered alarm.

"So soon?"

"I sent for him yestermorn."

"'Tis a short time to cover a long distance."

"I made it in a lot less."

"Near death to you and your steed almost resulted from that!"

"It is necessary under these circumstances. Already results have been seen; Faramir tells me that we may have a name for one of the Nine Kings. Yet, it is too slow for me, and I will not rest until each last one of them have paid for it with their blood!"

Elladan shook his head in amazement. Was this the gentle Legolas he knew?

"Why do you speak thusly, Legolas? It is so unlike you."

For the briefest moment, a surprised look on Legolas's face appeared before he rearranged it into a scowl again.

"I tire of watching my loved ones suffer! Arwen is disconsolate, Estel carries out his duties like a waif, and Eldarion -- Eldarion, I fear for him! He neither eats nor speaks, and nothing I can do is able to bring about any difference! Only after two hours of coaxing did I manage to evince enough of a response from him to drink a draught of miruvor! Yet even that is time which I should have been spending on helping Faramir and Estel! Even with Rhonnon's help, they are only able to brief so many men and orchestrate so many investigations! You see, Elladan, that even my best efforts are woefully inadequate to bring about the achievements my heart desires!"

Elladan started getting angry even though he knew Legolas was not to blame for reacting to his grief in this way.

"And what of Roh?" he said, clenching a fist in an attempt to keep his voice down.

Legolas turned to him, shocked.

"Where does he fit into this?" Elladan demanded.

"I do this for him --"

"Then know this: he stirred earlier and he called for you! I could only hold his hand and reassure him that you would be by his side soon enough! I had hoped to keep this knowledge from you, but you persist in rushing ahead with your thoughts of vengeance, completely neglectful of his needs. And now, I fear I have to tell you this: were you to have looked at his wounds with more than a cursory glance, were you to feel his forehead, you may well have come to the same conclusion as I: that he may not recover from this!"

When Legolas persisted to stare blankly at him without so much as a frown, Elladan's anger exploded, days of worrying taking its toll.

"And this need not have been! Had you spared a thought for him, had you let yourself care and worry for him, you would have known this! The Inwë gracîne would have been activated, and your energy would have been used to help him recover! Instead you plunge yourself into Gondor's affairs, affairs you swore you would never intervene in!"

Elladan fell silent as he saw Legolas's eyes. They were eyes that spoke of utter confusion, of incomprehension, the very same eyes that had looked to Elladan and Elrohir with loss and fear, looking for an explanation when the little boy prince's mother had been torn from his grasp without his understanding.

When Legolas next spoke, his voice was vacant. "I must leave you now. I promised to meet Faramir five minutes ago."

Watching Legolas wander out of the room, still looking lost, Elladan felt his heart gave a painful twist.

x

Later that evening, Elladan returned to find Legolas cleaning Elrohir's wounds with the aid of a servant girl.

"May I present Catheryn; Elladan," Legolas said when he looked up.

"Who is she?" Elladan said in Sindarin.

"She used to be in Elessiel's service," Legolas said, stubbornly sticking to Westron, much to Elladan's ire.

"And she has knowledge of healing?" Elladan said, refusing to yield.

Legolas rose.

"Why do you treat her with such rudeness?" Legolas said, finally switching tongues. "Her grief was as great as ours when Elessiel was lost!"

"I do not come here to argue, Legolas, but to simply check on Roh. I did not expect to see you here."

Legolas's jaw twitched, but he kept his peace.

"Thank you, Catheryn, but I will take over," Elladan said, turning away from Legolas.

She rose, looking to Legolas for instruction.

Legolas sighed. "You need your rest, Catheryn."

"If you need my help with either Lord Elrohir or Lord Eldarion --"

"I will send for you," Legolas said, giving her a warm smile as she left the room.

Elladan bent down to examine the angry red marks that covered Elrohir's face.

"Even were he to wake, I know not how long these injuries will take to heal."

"I fear for his sight," Legolas whispered.

Surprised by Legolas's admission, Elladan nevertheless found that it was the most he was going to get from his law-brother.

"What do you know of Ada Elrond's using Vilya to heal?' Legolas said.

Startled, Elladan stopped stroking his twin's forehead and turned to stare at Legolas.

"Why do you ask?'

"I would like to know how healing by magic can be achieved."

"'Tis too dangerous, and I would not allow you to do it!"

"Even if it means Roh does not survive?"

"I gave my word that I would always look after you."

"What?"

"Roh begged me to give him my word that were anything untoward to happen to him, I should keep you from harm, even at his expense. He also reminded me that you swore an oath to leave for Aman should the choice be put to you."

"He foresaw this," Legolas said, suddenly understanding. "He would not tell me, but he looked into the future and saw death -- his death."

"He had not counted on your love saving him," Elladan said. "Take courage from how it was able to change his fate."

"Will you not teach me how to channel the magic to heal him?"

"Know that Roh did not fear his death but instead of what might happen to you. I will not have you endanger yourself thusly."

There was a knock on the door, and Aragorn stepped in. He seemed to have aged much within the past week, and there were dark circles which threatened to swallow his listless eyes.

"Legolas, I fear you may have to take Roh with you and leave Minas Tirith."

"What?"

"Faramir has just received a report: one of their spy has gained access to our inner chambers, and they plan to assassinate Roh while he lies here helpless."

Legolas rose. "They dare not while I still draw breath!"

"Their methods are less crude than just stabbing him in the heart! On the contrary, they plan to make the death to appear a natural consequence of his injuries.

"Thus, Faramir has arranged for Roh to be brought to Ithilien; he will be disguised as a leper being transported back to die in his village."

"And what of you? Surely there must be as much dangerous to you and Faramir too?" Elladan cried.

"No such plans for us, I fear, for Gondor will be plunged into chaos were we to be killed so suddenly. They would rather I be made to look helpless and disgraced such that another stronger leader will be planted in my place. With Roh, they fear what he will wreak on them should he to recover, and also the friendship he shares with Legolas being the only reason Legolas has concerned himself with Gondor's affairs to start with. Once Elrohir dies, there will be no more reason for Legolas to act in Gondor as while he and I are sworn brothers, a convenient gulf of races exists between us. That said, it is uncharacteristically short-sighted, and one might discern their fear of Legolas's involving the Elves against them leading them to make such a blunder."

"They will wish they had never been born were anything to happen to Roh," Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"Are Legolas and I to stay behind?" Elladan said, trying to steer Legolas away from his ugly thoughts.

"You will ride disguised as Roh's kin. Faramir and I will release the news that Lord Elrohir has succumbed to his injuries, and that he was buried at dawn according to the customs of Imladris. An official announcement regarding your withdrawal from the alliance will be made soon after."

"I do not like this," Legolas said. "Even were I to agree with your plan, allowing Roh to ride as a leper in an open cart leaves him too vulnerable."

"We have little choice. The last we learnt is that their plan was near fruition. I would not have Elrohir risked any further in this plaace."

"Estel is right, Legolas."

"I also ask that you take Eldarion with you."

"Dan and I can scarcely protect Roh from foes we know naught of! Now you wish for us to take Eldarion too?"

"My reasons are twofold: you see how he has reacted to his sister's death; I believe he will find it easier to grieve in Ithilien. Also, there have been hints that the Nine Kings wish to harm El either by killing him or poisoning his young mind. While I do not believe Eldarion to be susceptible to their mind-bending, I cannot allow this risk to be taken.

"This I ask of you, Legolas and Elladan, as your younger brother. Arwen and I are at our wits' very end, and I would not ask this of you if --"

"Fear not, Estel," Elladan said. "We share your concern for Roh and Eldarion, and will take whatever steps are necessary to ensure their safety."

"When do we leave?" Legolas said, already casting his eyes around the room, a plan just beginning to form in his mind.

"As soon as Faramir has made the necessary arrangements."

Legolas walked over to Elrohir's dresser and pulled out a fresh batch of dressing and slaves. He shoved them at a surprised Elladan, then emptied all the goblets and balms he had been using earlier into the roaring fire.

"What are you doing?" Elladan cried.

"Fetch more supplies from your personal stores, Estel, and have all the medicines in the palace replaced in secret from sources that you trust. Dan, re-bandage Roh's wounds, and ensure that he is given the strongest medicines to counter venom that you can find. Administer to him some aconite or jewelweed, and if possible, _athalas_ too."

Not waiting for either Aragorn or Elladan to answer, Legolas then stooped down in front of the fireplace, scooped up a handful of soot from the edges, before proceeding to rub it all over his eyes.

Their surprise only grew stronger as he rose, coughing, and entered the bathroom, emerging after having wiped most of the soot off his face, leaving behind red, runny eyes.

"Estel, please withhold the information of Roh's death for two days, although make a show of much going on within this chamber. I shall take no longer than an hour, whereupon I trust we will be ready to leave."

He stalked out of the room without further explanation, causing Elladan to break into bemused laughter.

"What is he doing?" Aragorn cried.

"None know what he might be thinking at times like this!" Elladan said. "Although, I would heed his words and do as he has requested. It is not often that he gives commands, and rarer still that he explains them, but they are always more efficacious than any could have thought."

"Then I am glad he has decided to act for us."

"Be glad for Gondor, but spare a thought for him and Roh. I do not like the way he obsesses over revenge. But time is chasing after us, and we must act now. Know that Eldarion and Roh will be in safe hands, and feel free to ask help of us should the need arise."

Accepting Elladan's warm hug, Aragorn's fears faded away for a fleeting moment, before returning with full force once more.

x

The Spy smiled behind the mask of gold. This was good news that the Leader would be delighted to hear.

"My Master."

The Leader turned to the Spy, eyes glittering under his turquoise face.

"It has been done. The half-blood has perished as we hoped; his body was buried at dawn."

A low chuckle ran through the Leader.

"You have done well, very well. Trust one of your kind to be the one who strikes the death knell for that filthy Ranger's appropriation of the throne. But I have not heard aught about this news."

"It is because they fear that to release the news so soon after the princess's death will destroy the people's morale."

"Are you sure of it?"

"I heard of it from the most reliable source, my Lord!"

The Leader laughed.

"Such news to my ears this has been! Now, spare no time in scattering this news and no servant should be ignorant of it, and no lord should be gossiping of anything else by tomorrow."

"There is more: the Elves intend to renounce all ties of allegiance sworn to Gondor. It seems that Legolas holds Elessar responsible for the death of his sworn brother. The Elves had not wanted anything to do with Gondor, but Elessar had forced them into their allegiance by threatening to reveal secret knowledge he had gleaned during his fostering at Rivendell. He left before the funeral, seemingly unable to face Elessar any longer. Even Elladan too seems to have fallen out with Elessar, for he has disappeared."

The Leader's laugh grew in volume. He snapped his fingers, and a Giant stepped out of the shadows. Seven feet tall, the man, if he was one, was dressed in a brown cloak. His mask, a splendid gold which only covered his face from the cheekbones up revealed smooth and pale cheeks with thin lips.

"You heard what was just said; write to this Legolas, tell him we sympathise with his loss, and regret that the half-blood had to pay for his attachment to Elessar. Tell him we are willing to make him an offer, an irrefutable offer to avenge the half-blood."

"Yes, my Lord," the Giant said, his voice silky like a cat's lazy purr.

The Leader turned back to the Spy, eyes narrowed.

"Well done, well done my dear. The end comes for one of the Kings, would you take his place and be my consort?"

The Spy bowed low, suddenly feeling the heat stemming from the Leader's strong touch.


	11. XI

XI

Peeling aside the blanket, Legolas picked up Elrohir's hand and held it in his own. The bandages had been stripped away to reveal the extent of the infected, festering burns that patched Elrohir's arm and crawled over the rest of his body.

Fear took over him, but he pushed it aside.

_If I should fail, death will claim us both; so be it._

Clasping Elrohir's hand, Legolas sent a tentative surge of magic into Elrohir. He gasped as he felt Elrohir absorb it like parched soil clamouring for moisture. Startled, he let go, feeling the connection between them sever.

Waves of doubt came over him, and he started pacing the room. While the first-born were no strangers when it came to magic, Legolas had been endowed with a potent spring that allowed him to draw strength from the boundless source of energy that held all livings things together. It was a skill that lay deep within his veins, powerful and dormant. Even years of study and practice with learned loremasters like Elrond had left them stumped as to its true nature and power, and so he had always treated it with great caution and used it with reluctance.

But now Elrohir needed his aid, for his wounds were so severe and his body so depleted of strength that it could no longer heal itself. Despite Elladan's overriding reassurances and pleas not to lose hope, Legolas knew there was little chance of recovery unless he intervened.

And he must intervene, for he could not imagine a life without his harbour of a Star-warrior. Valar, it would be as empty as a quiver without any arrows, pointless as a king without a state.

But the magic was unpredictable and difficult to rein in once it took over. The danger of it breaking through Legolas's tentative control was too real, and it would consume -- and kill -- them both.

_So be it_, he thought for the second time.

Striding over to Elrohir with confident steps this time, Legolas took up his hand and unleashed the magic without a second thought. It took over instantly, filling his ears with a dreadful hum, filling his soul with emotions so powerful he wanted to rip at his heart to heed them.

And all this magic Elrohir's tired body gulped in, just as Legolas felt his mind start to give in to its attractive buzzing.

Sudden awareness came back to Legolas, and he pulled back from where he had been ready to leap over the brink. Slowly at first, then with every ounce of strength left in his body, he bit down hard on his lips as he overcame the force of the magic, beating it into submission, filing it into a narrow point, ready to be applied to Elrohir.

Once he was sure of his hold on the power, Legolas carefully brought up a partition within his mind. With one, he called upon the bond he shared with Elrohir, and the other he held his emotions in custody. Twice he almost lost control and sent them crashing to their deaths, but twice he grasped at the ropes of restraint and hauled them back away from the sheer drop.

He let out a low hum, feeling the air around them sigh with contentment. Another followed, then another, until he was singing in a voice of the most ancient creatures, singing of his love for Elrohir and the bonds that held them together.

And he felt it then. The tear in Elrohir's right lung, missed by the healers, just small enough to escape detection.

Legolas continued singing as he brought the needle of magic deep within Elrohir's chest, holding it above the tear, then manipulating it, adding a thread, then stitches, as the gap was slowly closed up.

A sudden surge of magic broke through Legolas's control, and it flooded Elrohir's lungs, smoothing the bruises, spreading outwards and mending a rift in a rib..

Crying out loud, Legolas wrenched himself free and collapsed against the bed, kneeling by Elrohir. Not a shred of energy remained within him, and all he could do was to draw deep, shuddery breaths, eyes still fixed upon Elrohir.

The minutes ticked by, but Legolas could not find the strength to move. He was cloaked in a thick layer of perspiration, and he hurt from the exertion.

When Elladan knocked and entered the room, he found Legolas standing in the balcony, hands pressing down on the railing of live, sculpted branches.

"Eldarion wishes to know if you would allow him to sit with Roh," Elladan said.

Legolas made a small noise of assent, but did not turn around.

"Could I examine him?"

Again that same noise of assent without other movement.

Walking over to Elrohir, Elladan noted how his breathing was less shallow. He took up his brother's hand and frowned when he felt his pulse.

"Legolas? Have you noticed how he seems to be breathing deeper?"

"Aye, that I have," Legolas whispered.

"And his pulse is stronger."

Legolas did not answer.

"Legolas?" Elladan took a step away from Elrohir. "What is wrong, Legolas?"

Hearing Elladan approach, Legolas brought up a palm and wiped at his cheeks hastily.

"Valar, Legolas," Elladan said, hugging him.

Immediately, Legolas picked up a whiff of his scent, so maddeningly close to Elrohir's, yet somehow so different.

"I would not raise your hopes for naught, but it seems he is improving, Legolas. Take strength from that."

Legolas nodded, then said, "It hurts me so much to see him thus."

Elladan's grip tightened.

"It hurts me too."

Wiping at his face again, Legolas turned to face Elladan, who let out a strangled cry as he saw how sunken Legolas's eyes appeared, how lined his face looked.

"Sweet Eru, Legolas; you look as if you have had every ounce of strength sucked from you!"

Legolas continued to hold his gaze with his intense, but exhausted azure eyes.

"Please, Legolas, you must take some rest. I am worried for you --"

Legolas's eyes widened, and he broke away from Elladan as his gaze was drawn to Elrohir.

Striding over, he took Elrohir's hand as Elrohir starting taking in deeper breaths. Finally, with a sharp inhalation, Elrohir's body shuddered, and he let out a low croak. He tried to speak, but found that he could not.

"Peace, Roh. I am here," Legolas said, lying a palm on Elrohir's forehead. "'Tis me, 'tis your Lass."

His tears tumbled down again, and he fought back any sounds which might indicate his distress to Elrohir.

Seeing Legolas struggle to maintain his composure, Elladan stepped in.

"It has been many days since we found you, Roh, and you are very hurt. You cannot speak because we had to put a tubing in your throat to nourish you, and you might find moving difficult. But you must recover, Roh, 'else Legolas would be left here, alone."

Legolas's tear-rimmed gaze swept to Elladan, his eyes suddenly flashing with anger.

"Would you leave him, Roh?" Elladan said, ignoring Legolas's livid glare.

"Rest, Roh," Legolas said, pressing his palm to Elrohir's cheek, watching as Elrohir gave in to the lull of sleep again.

"Not here," Elladan said as Legolas rose vehemently to face him.

Trembling with rage and storming after Elladan into the dining room, Legolas slammed the door hard behind him.

"How dare you!" he cried.

Facing up to Legolas's formidable gaze, Elladan swallowed hard.

"I have tended to him since he was found, Legolas, and not once have I ever felt him fight to recover! He has lost his spirit, Legolas, 'twas why he failed to heal! I would rather worry him than see him succumb to his wounds without a fight! He must not give up! There is little we can do unless he helps himself."

The gleam that flitted through Legolas's eyes made Elladan feel distinctly uneasy.

"Legolas?"

There was a sudden rustling, and Legolas turned away.

"Eldarion is here."

"You are hiding something from me, Legolas. Tell me!"

"I do not like to have him wait."

Elladan sighed.

"I only want to help, Legolas."

"And I know that, Elladan, I know."

Just as Elladan thought Legolas was about to give in to his plea, Legolas left the room without a second glance behind.

Sighing, he followed after to find Legolas talking quietly to Eldarion in the entrance hall. Neither looked at him approach, and Elladan bit back another frustrated noise. Eldarion had taken his sister's death and uncle's incapacitation hard, and the only person he was inclined to even listen to was Legolas. The rest of his time he spent holed up in his room, refusing to answer his door. It was only upon Elladan's all but forced entry earlier in the day that he finally looked at his uncle and agreed to visit Elrohir.

"Come, Eldarion. Roh awoke earlier and may do so again. Dan and I have some matters to attend to and we would like someone to sit by him."

Eldarion nodded and followed Legolas into the sitting room which had been converted into a healing chamber for Elrohir.

Taking up the chair beside Elrohir, Eldarion looked up at Legolas all of a sudden.

"Uncle Lass, please rest. You look terrible."

Legolas and Elladan glanced at each other as he looked down at Elrohir again. It had been long since Eldarion had spoken and longer still since he expressed concern for another.

"I will do so after sending this missive," Legolas said.

x

That night, Legolas sent Elladan and Eldarion on their ways while he returned to Elrohir's side. He had managed an hour's sleep that afternoon, and now felt ready to treat Elrohir again.

Once again, he took Elrohir's hand and called upon the magic, noting that it was easier to summon it this time. Taking a while to grapple with it, he soon decided he had enough control to begin, and so he brought it onto Elrohir's individual burns, soothing them, encouraging new skin over the dead and diseased, beating the infections away.

And the healing proceeded at great speed. Aided on by Legolas's strength, fresh tissue took over. Once or twice, Legolas thought his grip would slip, but each time he yanked it back within his fingers.

He was weaker than ever as midnight came and went, and it was everything he had to finally call in the magic back into dormancy, whereupon he lay by the bed, raking in every bandage and burn that still remained. He could not move till dawn.

x

Eldarion came across Legolas in the drill-yard, attacking the wooden post with such ferocity that he had to take a while to compose himself before he dared to approach any closer.

Swinging around, Legolas slammed his forearm into the main trunk of the post while embedding a blunt knife into the splintered top of the post with a savage cleave. Watching the wood-chips float away with the wind, it was a while before he spotted Eldarion cowering behind a tree.

Instantly, his scowling mien softened, and his eyes took on a gentle look. Since coming to Ithilien, Eldarion had remained reserved and unwilling to speak unless first addressed, and save his desire to sit beside Elrohir, it had been nigh impossible to get him to partake in any activities.

Although he recognised Eldarion's grief for his sister, Legolas was too occupied with trying to keep his own pain in check and his own strength up in supporting Elrohir. While most of his injuries had healed, Elrohir's eyes remained sealed shut by infection, angry red marks that served to Legolas of his failure to heal his mate. And now, his guilt at having left Eldarion to stew in his loss unchecked, without any guidance, came back to him. After all, Aragorn had entrusted Eldarion to him so because he believed Legolas was able to provide his son with the best care.

Thinking of his guilt brought with it indignant feelings: what right had Aragorn and Arwen to assume that Legolas should take responsibility for Eldarion? Legolas was his uncle, not his father!

"Uncle Lass?" Eldarion said, unsure of what else to do as he saw the way Legolas's eyes were gleaming with thinly-suppressed frustration. He had always known Legolas to be imperturbable, and this barely-controlled version of his uncle scared him more than anything.

At once, Legolas chided himself. How could he question Aragorn's actions? He knew that Legolas loved Eldarion as he would his own son, and only turned to Legolas for help because he was the only one who could render it.

A thin smile curled his lips as a wave of sanguine amusement soaked his thoughts. Still, better to laugh than cry.

"Yes, Eldarion?" he said, quite unaware that his mask was not quite as unreadable as he would have liked.

"I thought maybe you might have liked to ride in the woods, but seeing as to how you are busy --"

"Nonsense, Eldarion. Elladan is sitting with Roh, and I could use some exercise."

"But you have been practicing --"

"Not nearly enough! My body is stiff from inactivity! Come, let us fetch Wedimin and Narwin from the stables!"

"Are you sure of this? You seem tired."

The anger was directed at Eldarion this time.

"What are you suggesting? That I am too weak to follow a sparring session with a wooden block with a ride?"

"I ask because my eyes tell me something that your words deny."

Legolas tried his best to skirt the issue, but his resolve failed him completely.

"It is but a block!" he cried, kicking the stump, shattering the post.

The tears flowed freely down his face, but he turned and leapt into the tree before Eldarion could see them.

Stunned, Eldarion tried to approach him.

"Go away!" Legolas muttered through his silent sobs.

Eldarion found that his own control was sliding out of grasp too.

"I came here to ask if you thought Uncle Roh would heal completely."

Whatever filaments of control Legolas had went crashing down alongside the walls as he let out a small cry.

"Please come down, Uncles Lass! Please, do not cry!"

"Legolas? Eldarion?"

Legolas stiffened upon hearing Elladan's approach. He had broken down enough in front of the older peredhel and had no intention of adding to that tally.

Elladan rushed forward and took Eldarion to his chest, making soothing, comforting noises as Eldarion continued to weep.

"I am so afraid for Uncle Roh!" Eldarion gulped. "I do not want him to go blind!"

Alarm registered on Elladan's already knitted brow. While secretly relieved that Eldarion was finally letting himself grieve, Elladan knew that Legolas's fraught state would only be exacerbated by Eldarion's upset words.

"No he will not, because Uncle Lass and I are helping him heal. Already we have seen much improvement. That, surely, you cannot have missed."

"Is Elrohir alone?" Legolas gasped.

"Aye."

Legolas slithered down the tree and entered the house, leaving Elladan to comfort Eldarion. There was only so much he could give to anybody else, and he had made up his mind that it was Elrohir and Elrohir alone that he had enough energy to concern himself over.

Once by Elrohir, his stomach clenched at the sight of the bandages over Elrohir's eyes. Legolas had employed a variety of different methods but had found himself unable to heal them.

Elrohir stirred before the parting of his lips indicated his return to consciousness.

As always, Legolas took his hand to indicate his presence, only to be met with a stony silence.

"Roh? Would you like a drink?"

Again, Elrohir did not answer, but instead played a passive role as Legolas fed him.

Forcing more cheer into his voice, Legolas said, "'Tis almost time for dinner. Any special requests?"

Not unexpectedly, Elrohir shook his head, allowing a small noise to escape his throat.

Legolas curled his fists and pressed them to his side. Elrohir had been near impossible to speak to since he had awoken to a world of darkness, only addressing the briefest of sentences to Legolas and no one else. It was a situation which neither Elladan nor Legolas relished, and both watched this latest development with growing alarm.

Having considered, then abandoned, the idea of losing his control at Elrohir, Legolas opted for a softer option instead.

"Gimli seeks your permission to visit."

"He needs it not."

A laugh which sounded so patently false to Legolas rang through the room.

"You know he is reluctant to visit Ithilien, for do you not recall what transgressed the last time he was here? I for one shall never forget the offended look on his face! Of course, it serves him right for wandering into our bathing grounds!"

Elrohir gave a half-smile, but did not supply any further conversation.

"Do you feel strong enough to walk, Roh?"

"Mayhap."

"Would you like to come with me? I wish for you to do so."

"If you wish."

Legolas hurried to the adjacent room and re-emerged with a long cane. Despite having cured all of Elrohir's injuries save for his eyes, he knew it would be a while before Elrohir worked up his wasted muscles to be able to walk without any support once more.

He was gratified to see that Elrohir had pulled himself to sit by the edge of the bed.

Helping Elrohir into a gown, Legolas put the cane in his hands.

"Adar used this cane while he was recovering from the injuries he sustained at Dargoland. He left it behind when he sailed to Aman."

Elrohir accepted it without any word, and allowed Legolas to help him to his feet. More than once a completely unfamiliar sense of weakness surged through him and he almost fell, but Legolas tightened his hold each time and held him steady.

Halfway through the corridor, Elrohir was overwhelmed by pain and found himself leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"Roh?"

"I cannot go further," Elrohir gasped, struggling to suck more air into his wheezing lungs.

Legolas hid the dismay from his voice.

"We are almost there, Roh."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You must wait. I know you can go further, Roh."

Elrohir bit down hard on the insides of his cheeks. He could feel himself losing the battle to stay upright. It was so tempting just to give up and fall to the ground, allowing the all-prevalent blackness to claim him. What was the point of going further? Why was Legolas pushing him so hard?

Something in Elrohir gave way, and he allowed his cane to slip and for himself to go crashing forward.

Caught off-guard, Legolas gave a cry. He tried to steady Elrohir, but found he was too weak to keep his spouse's heavier frame upright.

"Roh!"

He sat on the floor and gathered Elrohir into his arms, clenching his teeth so hard he thought his jaw would pop. Bringing Elrohir closer to him, he saw hot tears started to trickle, then pour down Elrohir's distressed but unseeing eyes. Eyes that were still bandaged, that refused to heal.

"I can go no further," Elrohir moaned, barely feeling Legolas's arms around him. "Do not make me do so, please."

Legolas found his apology, his words of comfort, stick to the roof of his mouth, refusing to heed his will, his feeble attempts to push them past his throat. He stared down at Elrohir, feeling as lost as he had ever been his whole life. It had always been him looking to Elrohir for his support and as a ballast through the turbulence, right from the moment he had seen Elrohir sitting by his bed in the Houses of Healing as a small child, when he saw Elrohir watching over him, keeping him safe as he slept.

And now, he was expected to keep Elrohir afloat. Elrohir, who felt the crushing weight of guilt upon him. Of having failed to protect his niece from harm, of failing Aragorn and Arwen.

Pressing his lips to Elrohir's forehead a few times, Legolas still did not speak.

"Why?" Elrohir muttered.

"Come, Roh, I will carry you if your legs will not take you."

Elrohir resumed his passive state while reigning in his tears and allowed Legolas to hoist him onto his back. He heard the deep breaths Legolas was fighting to take, heard the way Legolas tried to restrain the sounds of exertion escaping him as he carried Elrohir's larger frame.

And still, Elrohir did nothing, keeping his peace as the air turned cooler.

"Am I hurting you?" Legolas said, barely able to speak. The loss of strength that had occurred with his healing Elrohir had left him more drained than he thought.

"No," Elrohir said, his expression still stoic.

Legolas placed him gently by a large tree that grew in the middle of the garden, casting its silent gaze over the tranquil haven which offered so little peace to its inhabitants of late. Taking Elrohir's palm, Legolas brought it to his lips and placed a few kisses on it, before interlacing their fingers together and placing their palms against the rough bark.

Elrohir felt the surge of life flood through him as Legolas made a connection with the tree. Its wisdom, its sorrow, its joy all merged with theirs, mingling, mixing, almost bubbling over.

Then, Elrohir became aware of another presence, a gentle, lively one just out of his vision as he tried to see it. He reached out, but his fingers closed around nothing.

He had not the time to despair as arms were thrown around his neck and a few kisses bestowed on his face.

And then came the parting, more painful than he thought was possible, as the atmosphere grew dark once more, the sunshine taken away along with the young life. Elrohir wanted to cry, but found that he could not. He felt the warm, strong presence of his mate, of Legolas holding his hand, pressing against him, cradling him.

"She does not blame you," Legolas said, his voice still sounding a million leagues away. "She wants you to know she has naught but love and regard for you still."

Coming back to the present, Elrohir tried to make sense of what he had just experienced but found that he could not.

"Could you do that again, so that we could sense her again?" Elrohir whispered.

Legolas's sadness lined every word he uttered.

"Alas, Elmaethor. If only it were so; the parting would only be a false one had I the power to recall the dead and speak with them. Nay, Roh, Elessiel stayed because she wanted to be sure of your safety, of your recovery. Now, she has gone to someplace we shall not be able to follow. She has joined her mortal forebears, where they may rest in eternal peace. She has gone to wait for her parents and her loved ones, who will one day make their last journey themselves."

"May she find some peace away from this world, then," Elrohir muttered. "I wish it were sooner coming for us."

"I know what you might ask of me, Roh, but I will break this oath I swore to you if it meant leaving Estel and Arwen behind to mourn the loss of their child. They put on masks and play games of charades, but Valar knows how much it hurts them every time they are faced with an empty place at the table, every time they hurry past her unopened door."

Elrohir did not answer. Aragorn's children had been as precious to him as his own, maybe even more so given that he would never have them. Now, he understood what it meant to fail in the protection of one so dependant on himself. Every waking thought he had was of Elessiel, of her hearty laughter, of her sunny disposition, and how it had been put to an end without so much as a warning.

"Do you agree with me, Roh?' Legolas said.

Unable to see, Elrohir found it was not any easier to discern and ignore the need for reassurance and strength coming from Legolas. Even now he knew that Legolas was biting the insides of his cheek and trying to keep a frown from making its way to his face.

"If it is what you wish," Elrohir said, turning away.

"This is not about me, Roh!" Legolas cried. "Valar, Roh, please, tell me what you are thinking."

"Aught that you decide is good enough for me."

A single tear slid down Legolas's cheek. This defeated, broken Elrohir was even worse than the one who lay unconscious, fighting for his life. A million sentences of comfort, of attempts to drive the pain away came to Legolas, but to him they sounded too crass for Elrohir's ears, so he stayed his tongue.

He reached out with his mind, attempting to touch Elrohir's consciousness with his own, so that he could show Elrohir what he was feeling. In doing so, he caught a brief glimpse of Elrohir's despair, before iron walls came crashing down between their minds, forcing him to take hasty steps back into the refuge of his own thoughts.

Stunned by the first time Elrohir had ever shut him away in such a harsh and brusque manner, he took a step away from Elrohir, hurt lining his drawn face.

Elrohir turned to look at him, face impassive.

"Why do you draw from me thusly, Elrohir?"

"I apologise, for being so naïve as to believe that what I could offer you could take the place of the absence in your heart. I see that it was callow and unreasonable of me to demand that of you, that I would be a replacement enough for that of a child you loved."

"On the contrary, Roh, it was your love that kept me through the darkest hours that followed death. It is worth so much to me that everything and anything pales in comparison. I am sorry what I can offer is not enough for you."

Elrohir found himself growing angry at what he knew was a perfectly reasonable accusation. He stared ahead, refusing to speak of it any further.

Realising that he should not have made such a leap, Legolas said, "I apologise, Roh. It was silly of me to think what I give you is not enough."

Faced with Legolas's apology, Elrohir suddenly thought he had had enough of this meaningless tango.

"Nay, Lass, 'tis just that my heart hurts so much I believe it will never heal again. I see Elessiel everywhere I turn, for her face fills up my sight, filling the blackness even.

"Why did I survive when she fell? Could it not have been me who perished in her place?"

"And leave me here alone?" Legolas whispered.

"Whatever I do, 'twill only bring more hurt to you, Lassnen. Valar, I am so inadequate!"

"No, Roh, no!" Legolas cried. "Please, say no more of this; I will hear no more of your self-abasement!"

"Then I shall hold my peace."

Legolas let out a shuddery breath, before he collected his scattered wits.

"What you should hold onto, my love, is to the thought of recovery. Your eyes --"

"May never see again, I know."

"Do not say that, Roh!"

"I know it to be true, Lass! I will not hide from the obvious. I am lucky to be alive, that Mandos decided to close his doors to me this time."

"Because he wished for you to be here with me, Roh. Please, say no more of this; I shall take you back to rest!"

"What decides between who lives and who dies?" Elrohir said.

"Please, Roh. Come, we shall have no more of this."

He took Elrohir's hand and led them back to the room, resolving to try the healing again once Elrohir had fallen asleep.

xxxxx  
**Sindarin Translations:**  
Elmaethor - star-warrior  
Lassnen- my Lass


	12. XII

XII

"Roh!" Legolas cried as he saw Elrohir walk straight into the tall vase, sending it crashing to the ground.

He could not reach Elrohir in time as he bent down and tried to pick up the shards with frantic sweepings of his hand.

"I am so sorry," Elrohir said, still reaching out.

In doing so, he brought his hand down on a sharp piece, hissing as it pierced his skin.

"Stop," Legolas said, grabbing Elrohir's hand. "It matters not, please."

He took Elrohir and guided him to the sofa.

"I will send for you latter," he said to the wide-eyed emissary from Lasgalen who had been awaiting his reply.

"Very well, Your Highness," he said.

"Hilwen will show you to your quarters," Legolas said.

Once the other left, Legolas sat beside Elrohir and started dabbing at his new wound.

"What brings you here, Elmaethor?" he said, pressing a bandage to Elrohir's cut palm.

"Eldarion was with Linnael, and I thought you might --"

"Need you a reason to seek me out?" Legolas said.

He spite of his light manner, his stomach felt like it had been lined with lead. Elrohir so rarely ventured into his study these days that he had managed to collide with the vase which stood by the door while he usually navigated the rest of the house with ease despite his lack of sight.

"No," Elrohir said, head bowed.

"Have you ventured out today? Dan told me he wished to visit the waterfall."

"I told him to visit it on his own."

"But Roh, you have not left the house in close to a week!"

Elrohir froze again. "And what wrong do you wish to find with me this time?"

Legolas pressed a kiss to his temple. "Valar, Roh, nothing."

Elrohir did not reply.

"Elrohir, we need to talk."

"About?" Elrohir seemed so listless, so dull, that Legolas did not know where to start.

"Do you know how much I hurt to see you labouring on without giving voice to your feelings? I might not enjoy displaying my emotions, but that does not mean I am made of wood! Why, even the trees have myriad feelings so strong, so intricate!"

"You are comparing yourself to a piece of wood," Elrohir said.

The hint of wryness in his tone brought more joy to Legolas than he had experienced in a very long few weeks.

"Now there is the Elrohir I have loved for so many years and will continue to do so!"

"I am sorry, Lass. The spectre of death looms large in my mind's eye, and it will be a while yet before I lose sight of it."

"It looms large in all our sights. But we find other things that still make us smile. You were that reason for me, and dare I think you feel the same?"

Elrohir let out a scared breath he had been holding. He had been a fool again to make Legolas doubt that the position he occupied in Elrohir's eyes was anything less than the pedestal with which Elrohir had placed him on ever since he had let him into his heart.

"May I be smote to ashes for making you worry again, Lass!" Elrohir cried. "I have once more given you much to doubt and fear. Why? Why can I not --"

"Shhh, Roh. I have never doubted my place in your eyes. And I am honoured that you continue to do so. 'Tis only that I am unable to hold onto that knowledge as much as I would like to do so."

"Every time I give you reason to doubt my love for you, a part of the child in you dies, Lass. Ever more beautiful you grow, but you lose more of your innocence."

"Me, innocent? That is hardly the most apt description I would give myself, after the amount of affections I have received from you!"

What was meant to diffuse the tension only caused it to heighten in Elrohir. He could feel Legolas's growing frustration at the lack of intimacy between them but could not bring himself to summon up the courage to take Legolas. Something in him had died along with Elessiel, leaving behind a sense of complete failure and had taken away any confidence he had in himself.

"Would you care to take me, then?" Elrohir whispered.

Legolas's eyes widened, then started to cloud over as his attention was drawn to the feel of Elrohir pressed against him on the sofa. Centuries of being bonded had not lessened the attractions of Elrohir's toned body and considerable bed-skills in his eyes a whit. That it was he who yielded to Elrohir in all but the rarest of occasions made Elrohir's offer ever more so special.

"Now?" he croaked.

"Could you wait?"

The long-unquenched need in Legolas came to full bearing, and he leaned forward to seal his mouth to Elrohir's, drawing in the breath of his spouse.

By the time he pulled away from Elrohir the ache in his loin was nigh unbearable as he started to unbutton Elrohir's loose shirt with one hand and untying his breeches with the other.

He let out a frustrated growl as sudden clarity came into his fogged senses, and he let go of where he had started to stroke Elrohir's own slowly awakening passion.

Elrohir turned to Legolas, questions in his face.

"Lass?"

Shifting Elrohir aside, Legolas said, "I want this far more than you do."

Elrohir did not answer. More than ever, he found lying to Legolas so difficult, especially now that his senses were more attuned to the hints of insecurity and pain in Legolas's voice; emotions that Legolas hid well from his face. Robbed of his sight, there was no calm face to deceive Elrohir now.

"I am sorry, Roh. I have placed my needs above yours."

Elrohir pressed his fingers to Legolas's lips.

"Can I not offer my love some comfort?"

"Even when you feel so unmoved towards it?"

"I have never stopped loving nor desiring you, Lass."

"Then why do you behave thusly towards me?"

"'Tis only that at times I feel as trapped as you do with Gondor and all her problems. And now, having your care and concern, I feel some peace, but I know it will not be complete lest we set forth for Aman presently."

"Are you asking me to leave now?"

"Yes, Lass."

"But I cannot do this!"

"You find ties of kinship shackle you to these shores."

"Indeed I do."

"Then I shall not ask it of you again."

Elrohir pushed himself away from Legolas and proceeded to pull his shirt back on.

"What love I have for you will never be spent. I must leave you to your business, for undoubtedly I interrupted when I stumbled in so capriciously."

Legolas watched, bewildered as Elrohir limped towards the door. Much as he wanted to hug and offer Elrohir some comfort, he knew that his control over his physical yearnings were being strained to the point of breakage, and that to take Elrohir in his current state would only bring with it feelings of guilt and pain that would last for ages to come.

Picking up a quill, he scowled as an ugly blot appeared on his parchment as the words he was struggling to find refused to materialise. It would be so tempting to finish what had commenced with Elrohir's plea, but a deep-seated sense of anger, of shame, prevented him from relieving himself. Elrohir was his spouse, and anything his love did ought to be enough for him. Or did it?

Crumpling the paper and tossing it aside in disgust, Legolas went to the window and stood for an age, staring out into the lush foliage of his garden. The garden which he and Elrohir had built together when they had first settled in Ithilien, Legolas singing the trees into a lush landscape, Elrohir helping with his skilled composition and lyre.

All this seemed so far away now, as Legolas continued to look out, his thoughts far away. Elrohir's entreating for him to leave was so tempting, but Legolas had had enough of hiding. He wanted now, more than ever before, to face his fears and his enemies once and for all.

A sudden thought came to him and he near hit himself in exasperation. All was forgotten as he turned on his heel, frustration turning to a small smile of hope as he strode purposefully out of his study.

x

Elrohir had been seated before the fire, his face as black as his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Busy, Roh?"

There was something abnormal in Legolas's voice, but Elrohir had not been paying enough attention to work out what it was.

"Nay. Lass, please, I must apologise --"

"I have something for you," Legolas said, and this time Elrohir could hear the smile and the excitement in his lover's voice.

Not wanting to disappoint Legolas any further, Elrohir tried to force a smile.

A warm presence filled his arms, and Elrohir jerked as something moist touched his face.

"Easy, Roh, 'tis only a pup!"

"What?" Elrohir said, feeling and hearing the small creature sniffling at him curiously.

"Her mother perished during her birth, and I have been caring for her since," Legolas said. "I thought you would like to have her around you."

Elrohir allowed the small dog to lick him behind his ears. The affection that emanated from the puppy was unrivalled, save from what Legolas showered on him.

"Let us name her," Legolas said, still standing a distance away from Elrohir, watching him.

"What do you suggest, Lass?"

"She is yours, Roh."

"Mine?"

"I thought you might like to have her with you at all times."

"Because of my eyes."

Elrohir felt Legolas take his hand, but he kept his face turned away.

"I do not wish for this, Roh, and would gladly exchange mine --"

"No, Lass! I will never have your beautiful eyes darkened. I know how you are looking at me now, and 'twill never be burned from my memory how those sapphires glow with sweet, felicitous content."

"So you will keep her?"

"As surely as I love you, Lass-nîn, I will keep Amdirloth by me."

"Hope's blossom. A beautiful name, seron -- _beloved_ --."

Elrohir did not answer.

"Please, do not think I offer her as a replacement, for --"

Elrohir's head snapped into a rigid lock.

"I never thought that, Legolas. Never did such a notion cross my mind. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Roh, I fear this business with this Dark Lord has yet to be resolved. I will not rest 'till all responsible for hurting those whom I love are properly indicted for their felonies."

"This vengeance is so unlike you."

"Too long have I shunned vengeance! I just want a chance to defend you!"

"You have done enough of that! Valar, Lass, remember what transpired the last time you sought to protect me!"

"I only wish that you trusted me enough to allow me to do as I deem fit."

Elrohir bit back his retort as he heard the uncertainty in Legolas's voice.

"I am near to bringing down this evil. Already I have identified the spy within our ranks," Legolas said when Elrohir failed to answer. "All I ask for is you to trust me to do what is right."

Fingering the dog behind her ears, Elrohir said, "I trusted you with my heart, Lass. It is in your hands to do as you may with it."

"It is in good hands, I promise."

"Now, I must leave you here. I do not want this any more than you, Roh, but there remains some business for me to attend to."


	13. XIII

XIII

Faced with the situation before him, Legolas did not know whether to laugh or to seethe with livid rage.

"I am so sorry, but I was cast out and had nowhere to go!"

Realising his lack of manners, Legolas drew out a chair and motioned for the lady to be seated.

"You were the only one I thought who would take me in. It 'as been a terrible winter, and my fingers are so cold they are near fallen off!"

"Now, Catheryn, can I pour you a drink? Some mulled wine mayhap?"

She turned to face him, a flash of anger running through her face.

"Is this your idea of responsibility?"

Legolas set down the flagon he had just picked up and walked to the window, where he placed his hands on his hips, mind spinning furiously.

"My Lord? I am so sorry!"

Holding out a hand, Legolas made use of her hesitation to run his decision over one last time.

"Nay, 'tis I who should apologise. Had you been given such news were you to be in my position, you would have been shocked too."

"I know, my Lord, I took such care to ensure --"

"Enough, Catheryn. What is done must be faced up to."

"Really?"

"Verily. Even had I nothing to do with this, I would never have turned you away. If you will excuse my behaviour and my presence, I have to make the necessary arrangements for your residence."

"Thank you, Legolas! I knew you would not disappoint me!"

Leaving her, Legolas stormed through the corridors and into his bedchambers, where he found Elrohir sitting before the fire, his ever faithful companion curled up beside him as he fiddled with a long sword.

"Do you suppose I would ever use it again?" Elrohir said, continuing the caress the broad length.

Legolas's anger exploded and he let out a vicious curse before sinking into the chair beside Elrohir.

His face falling, Elrohir kept his peace nonetheless.

"Nay, Roh, 'tis naught to do with you. I am simply disgusted with the lengths people are determined to sink to in order to secure some power that lasts but fifty years."

"What has occurred now?"

"Do you remember Catheryn?"

"Aye."

"She has come to me, claiming that she carries my child."

Elrohir let out a strangled choke, causing Amdirloth to stare at him in a curious manner.

"What? That might be believable had you actually bedded her!"

"She claims it occurred while I was distraught that you were missing. I tried to dissuade her, but she is adamant about it."

"That is ludicrous!" Elrohir spat.

"Once more, their ignorance of our ways knows no bounds! Has Estel not done anything to better the understanding between our peoples?"

"The challenge of imparting information to a closed mind is insurmountable, Lass."

"You speak much truth, Roh, although this does not help me with our situation. She is clearly with child, although I do not understand her motives or how she will cover up this charade."

"Expose her for the lying swine that she is. A low-life like that does not deserve to live."

"Yet I fear for the sake of her innocent, unborn child."

Elrohir sighed. Legolas's magnanimity was often the one chink in his otherwise impenetrable armour, both on and off the battlefield.

"Do you believe any good will come out of letting her stay?" Elrohir said, shouting with disbelief.

"Two can play at the same game. Mayhap this is the opportune moment we have been waiting for."

"You intend to take her in?"

"Aye, that I do. Although there is the slight problem of your death."

"What do you intend to do with that? Throw me into the falls and hope I drown?"

Despite unable to see, Elrohir could feel Legolas bristling at his words.

"Do not say that, Roh. Even such words in jest can hurt."

"I apologise."

"No matter. But I intend to play along with their game --"

"What game, whose game, Legolas? Do you even know of what you speak?"

"Contrary to what you think, I do know something of subtle wrangling and machinations. All I need is to keep her close so I prove her complicity in the attacks."

Elrohir took a deep breath. "You cannot believe that she is part of that heartless group seeking to wreck terror on our people?"

"I have good reason to. I never mentioned it before, but ere we spirited you away from Gondor, I requested that news of your death be delayed for two days while I went to her, confided in her, then swore her to secrecy. Not a few hours passed after I left had the servants started talking of naught but Lord Elrohir's death!"

"Mayhap you were overheard!"

"'Tis why I intend to keep her here. Two can play at the same game. Much as she believes I have let my guard down, she will let hers do the same, and the trees are on our side here."

Elrohir considered what Legolas was saying and realised the proposition left him cold.

"What do you suggest I do, then?" Elrohir said.

A warm smile spread across Legolas's face as he picked Elrohir's hand up.

"You will be my ears when my eyes are distorted by the deceptive lull of sight, Roh. I plan for you to be my deaf and mute servant, a battle-scarred survivor of many great battles whom I still keep by my side."

"If I am deaf 'twill be difficult for you to speak to me in the presence of others," Elrohir said. "And I know you do not enjoy what you often refer to scornfully as mind-speak."

_That was because I found it difficult in the past. Now, our bond is so strong that I can access your consciousness with ease._

Elrohir suppressed his surprise. They had opened the strongest link between them since binding themselves to one another as eternal companions, and even then Legolas found it difficult to communicate with Elrohir through their thoughts. Yet now, Legolas's presence was assured and not strained in the least. Why was it any different now?

"Very well then, Lass. I shall do as you ask, but must also warn you of the dangerous path you tread. We are not invulnerable, and these men are more dangerous than buzzards circling a dying lamb."

"For all their keen eyesight, sometimes the buzzards fail to see that underneath the lambskin is hidden a wolf who would strike when they come too close; he wants their blood for daring to attack his mate."

x

It was half an hour before Legolas ventured back with Elrohir into the drawing room, where he noted that Catheryn seemed flushed and her breathing was heavy.

"I trust I did not keep you waiting long, my Lady."

"Please, call me Catheryn."

"Can a man not call his wife his lady?"

It took all of Elrohir's restrain not to jump at the girl as she gave a delighted half-gasp of joy.

"My Lord!"

"Elven ceremonies are nowhere as elaborate as that performed by your people. Here, all we require for a marriage to be made solemn is for a man and his lady to share their bed and break their fast together the next morn."

Elrohir made another sudden movement, but it was not in rage this time.

Seeing Catheryn's eyes wander to where Elrohir was still standing in the shadow of the doorway, Legolas said, "Ah, let me introduce you to my loyal servant, Elmaethor. He is unfortunately blind, deaf, and dumb, all scars from the Great War, but I find him the most loyal companion any can ask for."

"How does he understand you, my Lord?"

"Touch is a very important communication medium, my Lady. Such emotions are relayed this way between us. But now he wishes to pay his respects to you."

Elrohir emerged from the shadows. A tiny gasp escaped Catheryn as she noted that he wore a mask of the most grotesque form seemingly made from dead human skin. He took another step in her direction, and then made a very rude gesture often used by the men in the North, one that had Legolas spluttering into his wine glass upon seeing.

"My Lord, are you quite alright?" Catheryn said, suddenly feeling anxious, although she was not sure if it were a result of that horrific mask.

"Yes, yes indeed my dear girl. I simply was overwhelmed by his healthy expression of the strong feelings you seem to invoke in him."

This time around, Elrohir started shaking uncontrollably and fled the room, not caring that he knocked over a stool in the process.

"Heed him not, for he often has these episodes that pass with time. Failing that, I tie him to the bed until I am thoroughly satisfied his passion has passed."

Catheryn turned a whiter shade. Who would have thought that Elves were such strange creatures?

"But never you mind about him," Legolas said, beaming. "Will you join me in my chambers?"

He gave her his arm, which she leaned into with grateful glee as he led her through a narrow corridor and winding stair into a plainly furnished room not much bigger than a large broom closet.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Legolas said, seeing her dismayed face.

"Nothing, my Lord. I just did not expect the Lord of Ithilien to be housed in a place like this."

"Ai, well spotted indeed, good Lady. You must understand how being brought up in opulent and splendid surroundings makes me crave for the simple things in life. I trust it is to your liking? Look, the bed is large enough for three!"

"I hope you do not intend for a third to join us!" Catheryn said.

"Nay, if it does not sit comfortably with you, my sweet, I assure you it will never happen. Besides, there is just one which I care to bed, and no other has caught my eye since I got my heart's desire."

A wave of guilt passed through Legolas as he saw Catheryn blush and look away. Yet, the reason why he was doing this came back to him, and his remorse turned to amusement anon.

"It is to your liking, I hope?" he said.

"Yes, my Lord, it is your palace; your love for me in here is all I need. I simply was taken aback, for I knew not what to expect. I thought it would be more -- elegant."

"I have enough of tasteless excesses to occupy my time with," Legolas said. "But I shall send for a desk and an armchair should you feel the need to embroider or do whatever you womenfolk occupy your time with during the day."

"You are too thoughtful, my Lord."

"But I must leave you now, I fear. Gondor keeps sending peace messengers, and tiring as it is to set the big cats on them, I fear it is the only way I can ever rid myself of them."

"They have been sending peace offerings? Why?

"Ai, do not concern yourself with such tiresome things --"

"I find it interestin', my Lord. Tell me more, and I might understand!"

Legolas shook his head in what he hoped was a fond manner.

"Now all you concern yourself with is the safety of the child. I must leave, and do not wait for me. I sometimes am known to work through the night without any sleep, so pay no heed if I do not return."

"But we are not yet man and wife!"

Legolas looked confused, then remembered his outrageous lie.

Fighting to keep a straight face, he said, "For that I fear I must consult with my court astrologer; he always knows the best date for these formalities."

Clutching at his mouth lest he start laughing, Legolas fled from the room, down the winding stairs, and made a beeline through the main corridor. Coming up to the wall, he uttered a brief command and it sprung apart as he approached, the plant matter releasing the strong hold on each other and revealing the hallway beyond.

Legolas burst into his room, clutched his sides and started shaking with mad laughter.

He finally calmed himself down sufficiently to relate what had occurred to Elrohir, who was soon chortling as hard as Legolas had been.

"Valar, Lass! I have not laughed thusly in a very long time!" Elrohir said, by the time they had recollected their scattered composures. "The stories you tell are wondrous indeed! I should not be surprised to find myself believing you!"

Legolas grinned as he leaned forward and allowed Amdirloth to lick his face in greeting.

"Ai, even I am constantly surprised by the tales I think of. But you know how I have had to explain many a situation of a tricky nature while growing up in my father's Court."

"Will she fall for your falsehoods, then?"

"I see no reason why she would not! But I am well aware of how she is a wily one in spite of her ignorance. 'Tis for that reason that I beg your understanding in my absences in order to perform my duties as her so-called husband. Rest assured, though, that everything I do is to fulfil my responsibility to you, my dearest Roh."

Elrohir's face fell. He had been dreading this right from the moment Legolas had expressed his intention to take up Catheryn's proposal. Elrohir had, at the best of times, a possessive nature where Legolas was concerned, and the merest thought of others lusting over his comely mate was enough to raise his hackles. That Legolas would be spending time with this girl as her husband simply brought with it a bitter lump to his throat.

"You will be sharing your bed with her?" he said.

"In only the purest form, Elrohir. you know that 'tis necessary to get her to trust me and let down her guard --"

"Would that I could lop off her pawing hands!"

"Think you that I enjoy it?"

"Take heed, Lass. I sense that you forget your sense of rationality and proprietary in the matter. Ask yourself: are your objectives worth the means you currently employ? We do not know that she would not harm you. 'Twould only be too easy for _her_ to take a knife to your throat or slip you poison in your drink were you to keep such close quarters!"

Legolas bristled. "I was well aware of the dangers were I took this up, Elrohir. Stop treating me like a child!"

"'Tis this very reason I fear for you: I have not the capacity to watch out for you any longer, Legolas," Elrohir said, turning away.

Legolas grasped Elrohir's hands in his own.

"Ai, Elrohir! I deserve such scorn for my careless tongue! Will you ever forgive me?"

Elrohir wrenched his hands from Legolas, refusing to allow his close and intoxicating presence to cloud his firm stance.

"Lass, I beseech you to consider this anew. Listen to what madness you force yourself to speak! Not only does it affect you, but that of the feelings of others too."

"My mind is clear, and I have chosen."

Knowing Legolas's mule-headed nature, Elrohir decided it was not worth pressing his point any further.

"I respect your decision, Lass, but it fails to sit well with me."

Legolas did not answer.

"But 'tis late and I am tired. You should decide which spouse you wish to spend the night with."

Legolas rose from his seat and left the room without a second word.


	14. XIV

XIV

"Valar, Roh, you should tell him!" Elladan said as he studied his brother across the breakfast table.

Elrohir rubbed Amdirloth behind the ears, drawing comfort from the way the little dog's head was resting on his knee.

"You are waning, Elrohir, and Legolas _has_ to know!"

"No, Dan, I will not tell him! Can you not see how much he has on his mind? The missives from Gondor come hard and fast these days, and more people are dying with each attack on the villages! I would help him, but my eyes have rendered me a complete leech!"

"Each day passes with my control diminishing, Roh! If you do not act then I will step in!"

"Do not threaten me, brother! I will not allow you to hold me to ransom as such!"

Elladan snorted in disbelief. Given their history of hurting one another by taking on too much pain on behalf of the other, one would have thought that Legolas and Elrohir might learn to share their burden and speak their concerns to each other instead of leaving it unsaid.

"The last time you kept something from him, Legolas was left questioning your love for him! I was told how he broke down in front of Estel! Would you that it came to that again?"

"How dare you threaten me thusly!" Elrohir said, to red spots appearing on his cheeks. "This has naught to do with you!"

"If I stick my nose in, 'tis only because the pair of you never manage to see past your own stubborn skulls!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Elrohir's last shout was greeted by the opening of the door as Legolas entered, a triumphant glow on his face. It was quickly replaced by concern, however, as he saw the feuding brothers before him.

"What is wrong?" he said, sinking into a chair with sudden wariness.

"Nothing," Elrohir said. "Brotherly quarrel."

Elladan let out a frustrated sigh. Times like this made him wish knocking their heads together would bring some sense into the pair!

"Fret not over it, Lass."

"Roh, you look rather pale. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"You should not have to ask," Elladan snarled.

"Dan," Elrohir said in warning.

Legolas turned to Elladan, surprised at the antagonism he espied in his face and voice.

"How do you mean, Elladan?"

"I will not further my opinion in deference to Roh's wishes. Already I have said too much for his liking."

Elrohir made a mental note to rail at Elladan later.

"Heed him not, Lass. I am quite well."

"You look worn to me, Roh. But tonight I have had your favourite stew made by the chef and I trust that it will be to your liking."

"Thank you, Lass," Elrohir said. "But what has kept you from breakfast? 'Tis almost noon!"

"I feel a breakthrough in our efforts might be imminent! I have been invited to meet with the leaders of the Nine Riders. It seems that they have decided my commitment to the downfall of Gondor is complete."

The shock on the twins' faces was clear.

"What?" Elladan said after a long, pregnant pause.

"I did not mention it to you before, but I have been in writing to their leader for a while, and he has finally decided that my hatred for Aragorn is genuine and wishes to meet me to accept my offer of allegiance."

"I cannot believe this!" Elladan cried.

Legolas fought down his sudden irritation and turned to Elrohir. "I have requested and he has agreed to take you along to guarantee my safety."

"To have your safety guaranteed by a blind mute and deaf servant? That is generous of the Great Lord indeed!" Elladan said.

"Do you doubt my ability to keep Legolas safe?" Elrohir said.

Elladan started pacing the room with impatient steps. "I still do not like this. There is much deceit that seeks to take you down, and how do you know you can trust them?"

"My complicity is far too valuable to them for treachery," Legolas said, readying himself for the argument ahead. "Think you that I have not thought long and hard about this? Yet, I trust my ability to come to a sound judgment and ask that you do so too."

"Do you condone this, Roh?"

Elrohir gave a light shrug. "I will do whatever Legolas tells me."

"As you are wont to do without question these days."

Legolas rounded upon Elladan. "What are you suggesting, Elladan? I fail to see why you insist on interfering with what is a matter for Roh and I to discuss."

"Tell me this, then: when was the last time you were there to greet Elrohir when he woke in the morning? Which spouse's needs have you been serving?"

A nasty shade of grey broke across Legolas's face, and he clenched his teeth hard.

"If you wished to know, my days are spent not with Catheryn but with missives and messengers. Spy or not, Catheryn has passed the last four months shuttered up in that cell of a room as her child grows within her; no one should be made to live in conditions like those! Yet I wilfully endanger the welfare and health of a woman with child to achieve my means. She greets me like one does a saviour every time I see her, and I see that her desperation and relief are true.

"Yet all this I harden my heart against and allow to happen, for Elessiel's killers must be brought to justice and Estel's throne made secure. Elrohir understands and agrees with me, and I would have thought that enough for you, Elladan!"

Trying his best not to be overwhelmed by the emotion Legolas was exhibiting, Elladan took a deep breath and said, "I have often warned Roh against the dangers of allowing his soul to be swept away by the tests of statesmanship. I realise now that I worried needlessly."

The anger and guilt building up in Legolas exploded and he threw down his spoon and left the room in disgust.

x

That night, Legolas made for Catheryn's room, deciding to spend the night there. Already as he walked, a red-black haze was starting to eat at the edges of his vision, and he doubted he could handle any further confrontations with either Elladan or Elrohir.

"My Lord!" Catheryn cried, flinging her arms around him as he entered, and he took a quick step back without thinking.

"You are not happy to see me?"

"On the contrary, I was just fearful of the child."

Legolas began to regret not sleeping on the floor of his study that night.

"Ever so considerate are you, my dearest."

"Has the Healer examined you?"

"Yes, and he assures me that our child is healthy as could be."

A chill of disgust slivered down Legolas's spine. How she could lie without showing the slightest bit of remorse was deplorable.

Catheryn snaked her hands around Legolas and took off his outer raiment.

"Oh my Lord, you are so tense! Come to the bed and I will give you a good rub."

Holding his misgivings and disgust firmly in check, Legolas followed after her lead. It was getting more difficult to resist her efforts at being intimate without appearing downright rude, and Legolas lay on the bed.

"It is such a pity you pay such attention to your customs," Catheryn cooed. "Otherwise we could have so much fun."

"Yes, but I would do nothing to harm those whom I love, and abstain from physical intimacies for this reason alone."

Catheryn let out a low laugh.

"You are a sweet 'un. But surely a wife would be allowed to serve her lord in other ways?"

Panic shot through Legolas as Catheryn bent down to his groin and pulled his leggings apart.

"Each time more than ever I long to ride your rod," Catheryn said.

Legolas tried to push her away, but she was persistent.

"Please, my Lord, surely your frustration must be great beyond your control!"

To his horror, Legolas found that Catheryn was more accurate than she could have imagined, and he felt a stirring start to kindle in him. His time filled by duty and Elrohir's sombre state meant that no bedplay beyond a few kisses had transpired since the last night they had spent together in Gondor nearly a year ago. And now, he was indeed having difficulty ignoring his body's cries for release as the weeks, then months, stretched by.

"Relax," Catheryn said.

Almost deafened by his body's suddenly frantic screams, Legolas fell back onto the bed, his vision clouding over as the sudden exhaustion threatened to sweep over him.

_Stop Lass, I cannot take this hurt any longer!_

Legolas let out a hoarse cry as he felt he tendrils of Elrohir's consciousness brush at his own. Panicking, he shoved Catheryn aside roughly and pulled his robe together, muttered some nonsensical words before he flew out of the room.

He ignored the probing thoughts Elrohir sent in his direction even as he felt his mate's pain ease. Continuing to sprint through corridor of his house, out into the gardens, past them, and eventually plunging into the pool where many gallons of water beat down on eternity.

An eternity which he had near compromised by allowing Catheryn to service him. Even given his wrought state and near collapse from exhaustion, Legolas felt sick to think that he had been so close to breaking all the oaths he had sworn to Elrohir; that he had betrayed him by allowing another's touch to tempt him.

And now, the events of the past months came washing up as he picked up a sharp rock and tried to scrub at his arms, then his torso, and his legs --

_Legolas, please stop._

In the middle of a frenzied attack on his left thigh, Legolas looked up to see Elrohir standing by the edge of the pool, wearing his mask as they had agreed he would do whenever outdoors, faithful Amdirloth by his side.

_Lass, please._

_Stay away, Roh. Do not come near me._

_What are you doing, Legolas?_

Taking a step back into the pool, Legolas did not release his hold on the rock.

_Do not come closer_, Legolas cried, feeling pinpricks start to run along his skin again, and he swiped at it with the rock.

_Please, stop hurting yourself, Lass._

_I deserve it! Go away!_

In response, Elrohir bent down, picked up a sharp rock and slammed it into the back of his own hand.

Ripples of pain shot through Legolas, pain that he recognised as Elrohir's. It was enough to jolt him out of his private world of guilt and disgust.

"What?" he said out loud, confused.

"Please come out and put your robe on again," Elrohir said.

Legolas stumbled from the pool and tumbled into Elrohir's arms, starting to shiver in the frosty night air.

Making sure Legolas had the robe firmly around him, Elrohir did not speak.

"Roh?"

"You should not feel this way, Lass."

A cry sounded through the forest, but they ignored it, instead focussing hard on each other, listening to their own shaky breaths.

"Do you know what I did?"

Elrohir did not answer.

"Do you, Elrohir? Do you?"

"Yes."

Tears burst down Legolas's face. "Then you will know I am not worthy of you!"

"On the contrary, you have proved your vows of fidelity a thousand times over! You stood fast against her advances, and I know you felt pain every time she touched you. Yet you persisted, Legolas!"

Pulling himself together, Legolas drew a hesitant breath.

"But you must know that it is this that I want. I meet with the leader tomorrow, and our trap will fall upon them. You will wear a mask and come with me to the meeting place. You know better than me the laws requiring witnesses, and proof is needed of their complicity and plotting against the throne."

"But there will only be two of us, with me blind --"

"Faramir's man will be there."

For some reason, Elrohir started to feel distinctly uneasy.

"Is he to be relied upon?"

"Of course, Roh. He will also arrange for the traitors to be arrested and for us to be protected."

"Are you comfortable with this, Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Then it is enough for me."

Legolas was about to press his lips to Elrohir's in thanks when there was a scurrying through the woods, and Catheryn appeared, flustered and panting.

"Legolas!" she cried, rushing up to Legolas and pushing Elrohir aside in her haste to reach him. "Are you alright? I was so worried when you ran away, and came lookin' for you! Can you walk?"

"What is wrong?" Legolas said, genuinely surprised.

"I came across two soldiers from Gondor in the woods just a while ago as I was looking for you. I hid in the bushes and escaped detection, but I fear what they might do! They seem of a high rank, and like warriors too, and I was so afraid they had been sent to kill you! Please, they are still in the area, and I don't be wanting them to harm us!"

Throwing a glance to where Elrohir had retreated to a safe distance, Legolas saw the almost imperceptible nod of the head that he gave.

"Are you sure of this?" Legolas said, forcing a note of panic into his voice.

"Yes, my Lord! I didn't know what to think when I saw them, but you are alive and unhurt."

"We should not stay here," Legolas said. "Come with me, and I shall take you to a safe cave."

"And him?" Catheryn said, throwing a filthy look at Elrohir, whose face remained half-veiled in the moonless night. ""Surely you realise he is slowing us down were you to bring him along."

"I never face any dangers without him," Legolas said.

Hearing the sudden fiery note in Legolas's voice, Catheryn fell silent.

"Come," he said.

Not waiting for Catheryn to react, Amdirloth started after Legolas, nudging Elrohir as she did, and he followed after her, allowing her to guide him through the forest with ease. In spite of her state, Catheryn found time to be impressed by the seamless work between master and beast, of the way Amdirloth seemed to be so firm and gentle at the same time.

"Catheryn?" Legolas called when he turned to see Catheryn had not moved. "You must not tarry!"

Forcing herself to start moving again, Catheryn followed after Elrohir, keeping as close as she dared to the strange, silent Elf who always made her feel uncomfortable.

It was not long before they reached a small cave cut into the rock near the waterfalls.

Entering it, Legolas sensed Catheryn's fear as the last of her poor sight failed her in the darkness.

"Do you have a torch?"

"No, Catheryn, I do not. Come and sit by the entrance if it would alleviate your fear."

"Can you hold me?"

_Let me hit her_, Elrohir pleaded.

"No," Legolas said.

A strangled laugh escaped Elrohir which he turned into a raspy cough.

"I may have caught something from Elmaethor and would be loathe to pass it to you," Legolas said.

The expected fawning praise was not forthcoming and Catheryn chose to fall silent instead.

"My Lord?" she said at length.

"Yes?"

"I think what you are doing is wonderful."

"What?" Legolas said, surprised.

"Your dedication to Lord Elrohir is indeed admirable."

Legolas took a step forward and crouched beside Catheryn.

"Why do you say that? What do you know?"

In the darkness, Legolas could sense that Elrohir too was straining to contain his curiosity.

"This devotion that you show to a friend is beautiful. Your commitment to avengin' him is nothin' short of breath-takin'. Any other person would have cried at his funeral then left, but you carried on, my Lord. You decided that no one should rest until revenge was taken on those responsible for his death. You managed to retain your senses, and discovered then who the real murderers were, that it was Elessar, that filthy usurper who had ordered his brother and daughter's deaths in order to garner more powers to satisfy his lust.

"It is men like you that our cause needs, and I am glad to welcome you, my husband, into our fold."

"What are you saying?" Legolas said, feigning surprise.

To his side, Elrohir's confusion was real.

_I do not understand, Lass._

"Of course you are suspicious, but I have been told that you have elected to join the Nine Riders, the Nine Lords in their quest to restore order to Gondor. They are the only ones who will bring about recognition of the first-born's rights, who will accord you with the honour that you deserve! I met with the Leader, and he promised to make my child -- our child -- a prince to rule over Gondor, that he shall have a perfect kingdom to call his!"

_'Tis all lies, Lass!_ Elrohir's thoughts were panicked and disorderly.

_I know, Roh. I fed most of this information to them myself._

_What?_

_Later, Roh. _

"My Lord?" Catheryn said, her face still shining with febrile excitement.

"Is that truly your name? I fear I know you not anymore."

"It is my name, my Lord, but of my true birth I cannot tell even you. Voices in the attic, whispers in the night, cries of a great lady's disgrace, the weepin' of a babe. She is cryin', she is weepin', but nobody wants to help her. The locket, the hair, filled with a rush of winter gloom --"

Leaning forward towards the quavering girl, Legolas took her into his arms.

"Catheryn, tell me. Tell me all about this cause you have worked for."

The girl looked up, still filled with adulation for him. "I am yours, am I not, my Lord Legolas? You will make me yours once this babe is born."

"Do you trust me, Catheryn?"

"Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"There is something I must ask you."

"Ask anythin' of me, my Lord."

"Where do you stand within the Nine Riders? How have you managed to hide it from me for so long, and how came you to know of my involvement?"

Catheryn's face seemed to stiffen in the moonlight, while Elrohir stilled a sudden shiver that ran down his spine.

"My Lord, I --"

"Trust me, Catheryn."

_Lass, no! _Elrohir cried out to him. _Do not do this!_

Looking up into Legolas's calm face, with his gentle smile, Catheryn tried to steel herself against his plea, but found that her will was slipping.

"I do trust you, my Lord. But I fear you will hate me for this. I was one of 'em even before I met you."

Pretending to be shocked, Legolas shrank back from her and felt her suck in a deep breath as he did.

"Do you mean to say, Catheryn, that you were --"

"Yes, my Lord! But I love you now, and nothin' will ever make me change that! I was always a member of the Nine Kings. Not one of them, but a lowly spy."

"You contributed to their cause."

"Yes I did. And I am proud of what I have done too," Catheryn said, her voice increasing in fervour as she started thinking of the glorious deeds she had performed. "I would not tell you had you not been my husband, but we each swore a vow of total secrecy to never reveal our identities or knowledge to anyone but the leader himself."

"And this leader, do you know who --"

"Do not say that, my Lord! None of us know what lies behind his horrific mask, but even if we do, we will not reveal it on pain of death!"

Legolas let out a long sigh. "It seems there is much I do not know."

"But you will learn in time, my Lord. It seems that the leader has taken well to you, and he would meet you personally."

_Lass, stop this! You should not be playing her in this way!_

Ignoring Elrohir's entreaty, Legolas shrugged with nonchalance and stared out of the cave.

"I wonder what he would have me do for him."

"I believe he has a lot in store for you, my Lord."

"More so than you?"

"My Lord, I am simply a spy, an extra set of ears and eyes in the dark."

"I set off to meet them tomorrow, will you be present?"

"No. It seems that only important members will be there."

"How have you been reporting to them?"

Catheryn took another deep breath. Something about the situation felt wrong, but all thoughts fled with the wind the moment Legolas took her hand and started stroking it with more gentleness than he had ever bestowed on her before. Yes, he was always polite, but this, this was something else, and even she who prided herself on being able to detach her emotions from her calculations was starting to crumble.

"I cannot tell you, my Lord."

Legolas let out another long sigh. "I thought you trusted me, but at the same time I much admire your dedication to the Nine Lords. Will you tell them of this conversation?"

"Not until you have met them, my Lord. I have nothing to report to them now that you have joined us, and no report is expected of me."

"Have you any means of communicating with them presently, for I have an urgent message to relay to them."

"I believe it would do you good to simply deliver it in person."

"You say your role as a spy is mainly done. What next? Would you continue working towards Elessar's downfall?"

"Yes."

"Then be prepared to feel the justice he will mete out upon you."

"What?"

"Roh, would you do the honours, for I believe 'tis not my place."

Knowing what Legolas had in mind, Elrohir approached the girl and tried to ignore the bewildered slant her breathing was taking.

"Catheryn, I hereby place thee under arrest for high treason. You will be aware that as an official of the White Hall, I have powers to order your confinement until appropriate measures have been taken and a trial date set."

The cry that Catheryn let out was hardly human as the moon chose the exact moment to let itself into the cave and illuminate Elrohir's worn face with his scarred eyes. She dropped to the floor, stunned. When her brain recovered, she looked up to see Legolas standing beside Elrohir, his face a cold and stony picture so different from the one which she had envisaged as he had stroked her hand and offered her comfort. The pair stared down at her, the contempt they felt clearly emanating from their every pore.

"You -- you are supposed to be dead!" she eventually gasped.

"So you would have me," Elrohir said, his voice measured. "I took you in, Catheryn, because I pitied you."

The myriad of emotions which swept over the girl seemed too terrible for her to bear, as the world around her swirled, and she collapsed, slumping into a heap by their feet.

Elrohir was the first to speak.

"What were you thinking, Lass?"

"The net closes in upon those felons. 'Tis but the first arrest which we have made --"

"You know I do not mean this, Legolas! You were playing up to her emotional needs, you made her believe that you loved her!"

"Surely you know it was necessary --"

"Was it?" Elrohir shrieked. "You used her regard and turned it into something completely unrecognisable!"

"It is important that we had her confession before we arrested the leaders, for otherwise my meeting with them would in itself have been a treasonable offence."

"This is so unlike you, Legolas."

Legolas seemed like he was about to argue, but catching sight of the scowling mien of his mate, illumination came to him. He knew that his methods were far from desirable, and even now shame and guilt continued to torment him.

"I am afraid of you, Legolas," Elrohir said. "You have been driven by madness this long enough. Please, have no more of it consume you!"

The memory of how lost and afraid he had been when Elrohir had been presumed dead came back to Legolas, and all thoughts turned to granite once more. Bending down and picking Catheryn off the ground, Legolas turned back to Elrohir.

"I only rue that her innocent bastard child would have to be born in a place as horrible as the dungeons of Minas Tirith."


	15. XV

XV

"Very good," the man who had been leading thus far said, leaning back into his seat, a wave of satisfied laughter escaping him. "Just what we like to hear."

"Are you sure about this?" the Southron took more convincing. In fact, it seemed as if he were out to make the meeting as difficult as possible, throwing in doubt and questions at every turn. Even the one leading was starting to wonder if he had anything personal against the Elf in front of him at the way he was questioning him at every turn.

"So now that we have heard your story, we would like to know why you wish to join us."

Legolas had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Powerful organisation or not, the men seemed to enjoy being bogged down in inane details about things such as whether Aragorn had wanted his latest child to be a son or a daughter. It was all he could do not to ask them to speed things along, but a glance at the room revealed only nine members, and he knew he had to wait for the last to arrive before springing the trap.

"Are all the members of your circle not present?" he said.

A low laugh.

"You will be filling the seat of the one absent today. Be honoured that we bestow such an honour upon a new recruit such as yourself."

A bristle ran through Legolas. To be called a new recruit by a man a hundred times younger than him was more unbecoming than he had imagined it would be.

_Peace, Lass._

To his side, the ever-faithful Elrohir tried to calm him with an warm brush of thoughts. Despite his unease over the way Legolas had treated Catheryn, Elrohir could not stomach the thought of Legolas facing the group of dangerous men alone and had insisted on following him to the meeting with the rebels.

_Be careful. We do not know why one is missing._

"I am very much honoured," Legolas said, taking a bow. He felt his black mask rub against his cheeks and wondered again at the utter pointlessness of the exercise. After all, none of the members of the room was in any doubt as to his identity, and yet they seemed to enjoy making him shroud his face behind a mask.

_It is to make them feel that their work has great importance._ Elrohir's bemused thoughts flooded over his questioning ones again.

_As if they needed more encouragement._

_Concentrate, Lass. Already I feel much hostility and fear towards you._

"But I have a question," Legolas said.

A ripple ran through those assembled, as if they had grown so used to being obeyed that any who questioned them must surely either be unwilling or mad.

"What question?" the Southron snarled.

"Do you really believe that a few blasts and a mere hundred deaths can overthrow a kingdom?"

"How dare you --" the Southron began. He checked himself, however, and clapped his hands, whereupon dozens of hooded men stepped into the room and formed and circle around those assembled.

Transient pandemonium broke out into the room, as the Elves leapt up while the rest of the men assembled gave cries of surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Legolas cried, eyes flashing through his dark mask.

"Order!" the one leading cried, and he was obeyed instantly by the confused men. "Explain yourself!"

"This is only a precaution, my Lord. Can you not see that this Elf is dangerous? I would rather be safe than sorry!"

"They are your men?"

The Southron sounded almost bored. "Yes. I guarantee that they will do whatever I tell them. Now, would you like to answer the Elf's question?"

"I find your lack of trust disturbing," Legolas said, his voice suddenly so quiet that it sent chills down the spines of those gathered.

"And your lack of faith in our cause might be a problem for some of us," the leader said.

"Can one not question whether one's cause could be achieved with more certainty, with more speed?"

"You have greatly underestimated us, it seems," the leader said, suddenly seeming to bask in his moment of glory. "We have thought this through more thoroughly than you can have imagined."

"Pray tell."

"Why should we?" one of the men who had been silent all this while suddenly spoke up.

The Southron shifted in his seat and leaned forward a fraction as Legolas spoke.

"Perhaps you are unaware of this, but the first-born have a strongly ingrained sense of decorum. There are few things we will do without first following the proper procedure. We do not pledge our fealty without first knowing of what they stand for."

"We work towards the downfall of the pretender Elessar!" the leader cried. "He who has hidden like the coward that he is, only emerging when Gondor's greatest need had passed! We shall see him burn, we shall see him die!"

"And how would you achieve this?"

The leader leaned forward and studied Legolas for a long while.

"You are awfully persistent."

"I must do as I deem appropriate."

"Then I fear you do not understand the true nature of this organisation. None of them sitting around here knows who their neighbour is. You see, this prevents our betrayal by our own, which is useful should one of these ingrates be foolish enough to be caught by Elessar and his dog Faramir. Thus far we have caught fourteen of their greatest spy-masters."

"That is impressive indeed, for Faramir's spies are deservedly held in high regard by many," Legolas said. "I am beginning to wonder if any of you might be employed by him."

"Preposterous!" the Southron cried. "How dare you impugn us such nonsense! Each one of us has been selected by the Dark Lord himself, and he knows everything --"

"Silence!" the leader said, his colourful mask reflecting the candlelight with great effect. "I shall have no more of this idle talk! Tell me, Elf, would you join us in our quest to bring Elessar down?"

"Only if you swear that your commitment to his downfall and the restoration of a new ruler for Gondor is total. I shall waste not my time on half-wits who do not know the meaning of ambition."

"Have you not seen the devastation we wrecked upon Minas Tirith? Two explosions, moles in the Council, is our dedication not clear enough for you?"

Legolas seemed roused by his words, and he leapt to his feet.

"And all present here can claim to have total commitment, to have played an integral part in this grand plan which will one day bring about Estel's downfall?"

"Aye!" the chorus that swept through the room was resounding as each mouth opened in fervent need to articulate its owner's thoughts.

All save the leader, whose eyes suddenly widened as he rose from his chair and took a few steps into the centre.

The movement that followed next was great, as Legolas lifted his left hand to reveal a red handkerchief. Immediately, the men in black drew their weapons and closed in on the group, two men holding a blade to each of the seven masked men.

Cries of surprise filled the air as Legolas tore off his mask and threw it on the ground.

"What is this?" one of the men cried.

The Southron rose from his chair, and they noted then that no blade was pressed to his neck.

"You are under arrest for high treason against the realm of Gondor and King Elessar's rule," the Southron said.

Legolas whipped around as he heard a noise behind him, and turned just to see the leader sink his dagger into Elrohir's chest and bring up a sword to his neck.

"No!" Legolas cried, rushing forward.

"Stay away or I will cut his throat!" the man cried.

"Let go of him!" Legolas said, his mind a mess and his limbs turning to ice as he saw the way Elrohir's head was slumped to one side, limp. Elrohir had not made any noise as the blade had entered him, and now simply allowed the man to swing him around.

"Don't come any closer!"

Chuckling with sudden glee, the man swung his blade at Legolas while ripping Elrohir's mask off with his other hand.

"Lord Elrohir!" he cried in surprise. "Such a pleasant surprise! It looks like we failed to kill you once, but we won't be making that same mistake again! But what has happened to your formerly beautiful eyes, so capable of bewitching any maiden who glanced upon them?"

Seeing that Legolas could no longer react, the Southron stepped forward.

"Let go of Lord Elrohir this instance!" he cried. "You have committed enough crimes against Gondor!"

"I think not," the man shouted, taking more steps back. "No, I think it is me you will have to let go! Now if you will be so kind as to allow me safe passage!"

A loud rallying cry sounded around the room at his words.

"But what of us?"

"Hey! Ask them to release us too!"

A high-pitched laugh escaped the man's throat. "Why should I? What good would come of it? You don't know who I am, so why should I fear your capture? Nay, I shall enjoy watching the lot of you hang for your crimes against the realm in my seat amongst the audience."

"Traitor!"

"Bastard!"

The man laughed again. "Yes, I am a traitor, but you forget: so are you! Now, Lord Legolas, Lord Elrohir, my friends, I must humbly beg your forgiveness and take my leave. Lord Elrohir has so kindly agreed to escort me off the premises, but I fear I have not the courage to trouble any more of you. Carry on with your business and don't mind my exit."

His eyes glued to the dagger embedded in Elrohir's chest, Legolas knew not what to do as the man back slowly away from the room, and watched as the men behind him parted to allow him through.

"This way!" the Southron cried, tugging at Legolas's sleeve once the man left. "We have to go after him!"

When Legolas still did not react, he pulled harder. "My Lord, we must go after them! My men will handle the rest of these traitors! Come!"

Following after the man, Legolas was only aware of his blind terror, of his feelings of utter impotency, that he had again allowed Elrohir to be harmed, that it was him who had placed Elrohir in such a position.

"This way!"

"Salanor, are you sure of this?" Legolas said, knowing that he was unable to keep the alarm from his voice.

"He has fled this way, Lord Legolas! Hurry!"

Rounding the corner, they saw the masked man struggling to help the limp Elrohir along.

"Halt!" Salanor cried. "Do not attempt to proceed any further! I have men surrounding this place, and they have orders to kill any who attempts to flee!"

The man turned to face them after a brief moment's consideration.

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise, then. It seems Lord Legolas is very much concerned for Lord Elrohir's safety."

"Take me instead!" Legolas cried, willing Elrohir to give a sign, any sign that he was still conscious. Yet, there was nothing which escaped from his pale, clenched face, nothing save blood which split down and smudged the cold stone floor. "If you release him and take me, I guarantee we shall never persecute you!"

"Lord Legolas! I believe he is a subject of Gondor and is subject to her laws and justice. We do not bargain with him, and neither will we offer him amnesty!" Salanor cried.

Legolas turned to him, his eyes filled with such fear that Salanor drew in a sharp breath. Never had he seen Legolas in such a state, and prudence warned him that he had to take charge of the situation.

"Well?" the man demanded. "Have you passed this through the committee yet?"

"Give yourself in, my friend. Do not add a charge of resisting arrest be added to your already long list of offences."

The man let out a cackling laugh. "If it is long, I see not why I should not fight to the death."

Salanor took a few steps toward him and drew his sword.

"You leave me with no choice then."

Panic started to fill the man's movements as he took a few quick steps back. His eyes were white, and the knuckles around his own sword tightened.

"Come any further and I will slit his throat!" he cried.

"Salanor! Do as he says!"

"Nay, Lord Legolas. Can you not see that Lord Elrohir is dead? What good would slicing the throat of a dead man do?"

Thrown, the man looked down at Elrohir to examine him in the pale light.

Salanor charged at them, twisting his blade at the man.

_Now, Lass!_

Feeling Elrohir's presence suddenly flood his mind anew, Legolas reacted instantly, flinging the torch he held at the man's hand.

At the same time, Elrohir twisted in his arms, bringing up his knee and slamming it into the man's chest, while at the same time Salanor closed in, sweeping his sword down on his arm.

A loud scream of pain filled the air, followed by the loud clanging of metal hitting stone. More cries, as Elrohir fell backwards onto the wall, clutching at it for support. Legolas flew forward and caught him, wiping at the cut across his cheek, drawing him into his arms, watching as the dagger fell to the floor, coated in blood.

"Roh!" he cried, vision already misted over by perspiration and tears of fear. Yet he tried to peel away the layers of black cloth that surrounded Elrohir, knowing he had to stem his wound quickly.

"Help Salanor subdue the Orc-pup," Elrohir whispered.

Ignoring the struggling men a few feet away from them, Legolas persisted in pushing aside Elrohir's hands which tried to stop him.

"Please, Lass, you cannot let him get away."

"No, Roh, please do not talk. I need to see your wound --"

Teeth clenched in pain, Elrohir tried to stand.

"Please do not move," Legolas begged through his tears.

He finally worked his way through the many layers and let out a cry of surprise. Instead of a big, gaping hole in Elrohir's chest, he was instead greeted with the sight of Elrohir's arm slung across his chest, the upper part bleeding freely, for it was that which blocked the entry of the dagger.

"I will survive," Elrohir whispered. "Help Salanor!"

Mind buzzing from the shock and relief, Legolas did as told, flinging himself straight at where Salanor was embroiled in a bitter wrestle with the man, who seemed intent on strangling him. He was strong, even for one who had just lost a limb, and Salanor would have difficulty subduing him without Legolas's help.

Picking up the torch, Legolas brought it down hard on the man, making contact with his skull. A sickening crack filled the air, and his struggles ceased as unconsciousness swept over him.

"Salanor!"

"I am alright, my Lord. Make sure he is indeed subdued."

Legolas picked up the torch and bent down. Taking in a deep breath, he ripped the man's mask away and let out a knowing hiss as Lord Alagor's face greeted him.

"Who is it?" Elrohir said from the corner.

Drawing up to Elrohir, Legolas started binding his wound as Salanor started to secure the traitor.

"Alagor."

Elrohir let out an angry breath.

"I should have known! Yet I tried to give him a modicum of faith, to think I tried to convince myself he did not have to follow his father's path!"

Once he had finished binding Elrohir's wound, Legolas turned anew to Salanor, now respectfully waiting for his orders.

"See that your men round up every last shred of these scum, together with any evidence you can find. You have done Gondor a great service, Salanor, and I am glad to have you on our side."

Salanor bowed low. "I am sorry it has come to this, Lords Legolas and Elrohir, and my heart goes out to Princess Elessiel. I also pray that your injuries recover soonest, Lord Elrohir. Your sobering presence in court has been sorely missed by those of us who still value sanity and loyalty to King Elessar."

"Your loyalty has not been misplaced, Salanor. Take the prisoners back to Minas Tirith, and I shall make the trip there myself once I have seen Elrohir to Ithilien."

"Very well, my Lords. I shall take my leave with the hope that I shall see you again soon."

Turning to Elrohir, Legolas bent down to help him up.

"Now, Roh, Ithilien awaits."


	16. XVI

XVI

Stepping through the threshold of his sitting room, Legolas smiled to see Elrohir nestled in front of the fire, Amdirloth curled up beside him. She looked up to study him as Elrohir turned his head in Legolas's direction too.

"Hullo, melethron," Legolas said, removing his weapons as he crossed the room to kiss Elrohir.

The stiff response as their lips brushed caused him to take a surprised step away.

"Roh?"

"How fares everybody?" Elrohir said, and there was an edge in his tone.

Trying to tell himself that he was overreacting, Legolas sat in the armchair next to Elrohir and leaned back. He felt a pang as he saw the way Elrohir's eyes were still shut, wondering if his beautiful Star-warrior would indeed be forced to spend the rest of his days in darkness. What then of Gondor? How would any of those vultures let him hold sway over them in such a situation? Even though the ring-leaders amongst the Nine were now safely behind bars and languishing in the prison, Legolas had no illusions that Aragorn's throne was any safer. Already dissent was starting to build in the Chamber about the punishment best-suited to their crimes, and some of the councillors were advocating leniency upon the guilty.

"Legolas? I asked you a question!"

Bristling at Elrohir's tone, Legolas looked at him, trying to calm himself and to understand his spouse's anger.

"Eldarion hardly spends time without Issilna by his side, while Arwen has found healing in Finadel. The child is near one, and already promises to be a splitting image of her beautiful sister."

"And the traitors?"

"Safe behind bars. The trial has been set for next month, and it shall be a full public one, with the entire Judicial Committee sitting, headed by Estel himself."

Elrohir did not answer.

"Catheryn gave birth to a boy not a day before I left. Both are doing fine."

"And that nonsense about you being her husband --"

"I exposed the wench for her true nature, and indeed she has confessed that another fathered the babe. Who it was she would not say though, but the boy's features suggest noble birth."

"I care not so long as she stops that ridiculous story involving you."

Legolas took a deep breath.

"What will become of her babe? The dungeons are no place for him."

"She will undoubtedly be put to death for her treachery. The babe will then be fostered, and the seen of him the better."

Bile rose in Legolas's throat. While it was true that he had been near driven blind by his desire to see those responsible for Elessiel's death and Elrohir's injuries committed and punished for their crimes, to condemn a mere infant simply did not sit well with him.

"I shall still like to see to it that the child gets a good family to stay with. That much I have promised Catheryn, who has resigned herself to her fate," Legolas said.

Elrohir twisted away from him, mouth drawn into a scowl.

"Why do you turn from me, meleth?"

"What then after you have found him a good family? Will you camp by him to keep him safe, no matter that you are wet and cold and starving?"

Legolas rose at Elrohir's tone. "Valar, Roh. Wherefore this anger towards me? Have I in any way displeased you? I do not understand!"

Thus confronted, Elrohir only grew more agitated.

"No, Lass, it is _I_ who do not understand! Why do you always have to place yourself in the path of hurt and pain?"

"Roh, your reaction is laughably overblown! I simply mean to foster the child to loving parents! That should take no more than a day! Whatever befalls him is for the fates to determine, not I! At least I shall rest in knowing my conscience is clear! Surely this you cannot begrudge me!"

"Ai, Legolas, do as you wish, for it seems that my opinions and wishes matter not with you."

Stung, Legolas recoiled and walked away.

"Everything I do, I do only for you, Roh," he muttered, a hint of hurt creeping into his voice. "At least I try --"

"You try!" Elrohir cried, slapping the arm of the chair. "What utter nonsense!"

Holding his own quickly blossoming anger in check, Legolas took a deep breath and said, "You could accuse me of worse, Elrohir, but in this one thing, I know my heart to be true. Mayhap I am not good enough for you --"

"Stop it!" Elrohir cried. "When will you _ever_ learn that you are more precious than anything that has ever graced this earth? That you are worth more than all of us put together? Yet you defy my wishes and convince yourself to take on so much pain for me! You know that I would have rather died than to put you through so much, and yet you went ahead! Where was your consideration of my wishes in such an act? How could you do it, knowing how it would make me feel? You could have died, Legolas!"

Legolas fell silent, realising that Elrohir was not so much talking about his involvement with Gondor than the Inwë gracîne.

"How did you know?"

"Do you think me a fool, Legolas? You used to find projecting your thoughts difficult, and now you are able to enter my mind with ease. It was nothing a few well-placed questions at Elladan could not have revealed! Why did you do it?"

Elrohir's anger stoked Legolas's own, and he felt his face grow grim and a determined purse work its way to his lips.

"Instead of being angry, one would have thought you could have been grateful of my love, that you would be thankful of having my heart."

Elrohir let out a frustrated half-scream. "There! You have made me hurt you again! Think you I feel good about this? Valar, it makes me weep to think of how you almost gave up your life to keep me through the darkness! Have all these years I spent with you not taught you how much I would do just to keep you from falling?"

"Why thank you, Elrohir, for forgetting that I am nothing without you once again! All I ask is for you to allow me to do something for you for a change, to let me be the one giving up something for you! But that is not the point, is it, Elrohir? It is always little Lass who needs looking out for, because he would not be able to fend for himself against the evil --"

Elrohir strode across to Legolas and grabbed at him. Making use of Legolas's surprise, he flung Legolas backwards and to land him crashing against the wall.

"You are a fool, Legolas, to think in this way!" he snarled.

Still stunned by Elrohir's sudden strength, Legolas tried to fling him off, but failed.

"Let go of me, Elrohir!" he cried. "Stop this insanity --"

He was silenced by Elrohir slamming their lips together with explosive force and his mouth forced open by Elrohir's delving tongue. Dazed, Legolas allowed himself to surrender to the near-impossible fire that stemmed from Elrohir's potent tongue --

Wrestling himself free, Legolas flipped Elrohir off him and spun them such that it was he who held Elrohir down to an adjacent strip of the wall, pressing down on his chest with his forearm.

Letting out a choked cry of pain and surprise, Elrohir almost jumped when Legolas sealed their lips together again with bestial force.

Everything was scorching to Legolas, his mate's strong body pinned to the wall under his, coiled like a compressed spring ready to let go with eruptive force when the right moment came along, the ravenous joining of their mouths as each attempted to gain mastery over the other in the dazzling clashing of tongues.

Elrohir let out a moan filled with need and fiery urge when Legolas finally broke apart. Valar, there was something about the way he had just been assaulted by his gentle Greenleaf that left him so completely bereft of any thoughts and feelings save the burning of his long-dormant passion roaring back to life anew.

Hearing Elrohir's heady moan, Legolas let out a gasp as his body responded, the pin-pricks of passion exploding over him.

Bringing his arms free from Legolas, Elrohir wrapped his hands around Legolas's head and the pair found themselves locked in another series of molten kisses, each one nudging their heartbeats up that extra amount, the sounds escaping them growing increasingly feral.

"Come upstairs," Legolas managed to gasp into Elrohir's mouth.

Elrohir's response was a moan as Legolas reached down to cup his bottom and crushed their groins together.

Using the momentum, Legolas was able to drag Elrohir across the room as his hands started to wander.

Elrohir let out a grunt as he surged forward and slammed Legolas up against the stairs, bringing him down onto the step, at the same time clawing at his tunic and ripping it open.

"Roh, wait --" Legolas said.

"I am through with waiting!" Elrohir snarled as he ripped apart the laces holding Legolas's breeches together while continuing to unite their lips.

Suddenly enveloped in Elrohir's firm and knowing hand, Legolas could hardly keep whimpers from escaping him as Elrohir tugged at him.

Waves of prolonged pleasure rushed over him reached heights which he knew he could bear no longer, and he cried out Elrohir's name deep into his throat, almost crying as his release erupted over Elrohir's hands while he thrust deep into them.

When he opened his eyes, Legolas saw that Elrohir was struggling to undo his own breeches, and he reached forward to help divest his mate of his tunic, body already starting to tremble in trepidation of what he knew lay ahead.

Legolas let out a gasp as he saw Elrohir reach down and coat his finger with a layer of his earlier release and sighed as their mouths were sealed again.

He gasped when he felt a moistened finger press against him and start to explore the tight ring of muscle. Already he could feel his passion renewing itself as he grasped Elrohir's toned shoulders when he felt the finger, and then another, slip through his entrance.

Elrohir felt a familiar thrill course through him at the way Legolas was pushing himself down onto his exploring, twisting fingers, slowly preparing his mate for the now-unaccustomed intrusion. Valar, it had been so long since they had measured pleasure in such doses, and certainly never before had their love-making felt this raw intensity.

The corners of his lips turned upwards as Legolas moaned into his throat again as he pushed deeper, brushing the sweet spot he knew so well.

The pleading noise Legolas made as he abruptly withdrew almost undid him, but instead he lifted Legolas's legs and smiled as Legolas eagerly placed them around his waist. His Greenleaf was more than a willing receiver of his sword, and he gasped as Legolas tightened his grip and forced himself onto Elrohir's proud staff, letting out a wanton moan as he did.

Enclosed in such a snug fit, Elrohir re-angled himself, gasping as he felt Legolas shudder at his movement.

Releasing Legolas's mouth, he withdrew, then gasped again as Legolas pulled him back with savage force. Valar, had he known that the stairs could prove such a useful aid as he easily pummelled the spot which he knew would give his love the most pleasure with each thrust he would not have settled for anything less!

Legolas let out more cries that were joined by Elrohir's own grunts as they thrust against each other with fervent abandon, almost delirious from the exquisite sensations that surged through them.

Then, Elrohir felt Legolas's thoughts collide with his own, near-smothering him with their pleasures. There was something elemental, more basic than complex emotions oft experienced by higher beings that Elrohir always found intriguing about his mate. And now, all he felt stemming from his Legolas was a basic enjoyment of pleasure, the likes of which could only be experienced by one with a love so pure.

_And that love belongs to me_, Elrohir thought as he lay panting against Legolas, reluctant to do anything but revel in his presence, to drink in his scent in the blessed after-glow of their coupling. _Who am I to reject that precious gift?_

He felt soft lips press against his forehead.

"Valar save us, Roh, if all our bed-play were like this," Legolas said, and Elrohir could hear the felicitous exhaustion that tinged his words.

When Elrohir smiled, it was the first time he had done so with all his heart in a long while.

"Ai, Legolas, you speak much truth," he whispered, tracing his finger across Legolas's chest. "I was a fool to not see it. Forgive me."

"Shall we adjourn upstairs?" Legolas said, and there was no mistaking the amusement present in his voice now.

"Yes," Elrohir said.

A snort of laughter escaped Legolas when Elrohir showed no sign of moving.

"What?" Elrohir said.

"You might find it easier if you were to withdraw from me," Legolas said, running a hand through his mate's raven locks.

Elrohir flushed a bright red and inched himself slowly free from Legolas. In doing so, he brushed against the unmistakeable evidence of Legolas's earlier climaxes.

_What makes you hesitate, my love?_ Legolas's thoughts brushed through Elrohir's mind. _Do you not wish for a hot bath?_

Elrohir let out a hiss when he felt himself responding to Legolas's lazy seduction.

_Shall we try to make it upstairs, Roh? 'Tis a sight we are should the servants enter._

Legolas pulled Elrohir down towards him as he leapt up in horror.

"Peace, melethron. I believe they would have the discretion to stay away after hearing us."

"I fail to find that amusing, Lass --"

Elrohir was cut off by Legolas leaning forward and claiming his mouth in a gentle kiss, slow and measured, completely in control as their tongues danced with the beating of their hearts.

Breaking away after an age, Legolas started working down Elrohir's jaw, peppering light kisses down onto his neck, his shoulders, while at the same time moving up the stairs one at a time, encouraging Elrohir to follow him as he continued his slow seduction.

Legolas had to steady Elrohir as his knees buckled when Legolas took him into his mouth, running his tongue over with slowness, gently teasing.

"Valar, Lass," Elrohir cried, trying to thrust deeper into Legolas, only to be met by Legolas's firm hands holding his hips and keeping him steady as he pleasured him with the same measured pace.

"Please, Lass."

Ignoring him, Legolas continued until it seemed that Elrohir could bear no more of it. Then, he slowly withdrew and let go of Elrohir, grinning.

"Yes, Roh?" he said. "Ai, I see we have reached the top of the stairs. Shall we take that promised bath?"

Growling, Elrohir suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Legolas. Ignoring his startled cry, he flipped Legolas around and pulled his trousers off him as he pushed Legolas forward over the top stair and pinned his arms down to the floor.

Once he had taken enough time to make sure he would not hurt his mate, Elrohir filled the Legolas once more, rendering his protests into gasps, then moans, as he reached around and started to stroke Legolas in time to his own thrusts.

It took longer for Legolas to find his dazed tongue in this state, and his exhaustion was near complete. Yet, he managed to scoop Elrohir up from where he had collapsed beside him, thus releasing the weight pressing down on him.

"Let us clean you up," he said, chortling as he kicked open the bathroom door and lowering Elrohir into the steaming bath which ran from the springs.

Peeling off what was left of his own clothes, Legolas picked up a sponge and started to run it along Elrohir's chest as he pinned them close together, placing a kiss on Elrohir's shoulder as he hugged him from behind.

Basking in the comfortable heat and tender ministrations of his mate, Elrohir smiled, leaning back onto the wall as Legolas moved to the front. Valar, would such bliss never end. If this were to be his forever, no darkness would ever claim him again.

Then, there was a sudden flash that pierced through his dark world, and Elrohir froze.

"Roh?" Legolas said, feeling him tensing up.

"Silver. Gold," Elrohir whispered.

Legolas paused, holding the sponge mid-air. "What?"

Starting to shake, Elrohir felt his eye muscles twitch, as if he were blinking.

"There is gold, Lass," he said, reaching out and finger a lock of Legolas's hair. "Look, so beautiful."

Dropping the sponge, Legolas reached out and placed a palm against Elrohir's cheek.

"Are you saying you can see me, Roh?"

"So bright," Elrohir said, still trembling. "There is light, Lass."

Legolas rose to his feet.

"Come, Roh, I wish to examine your eyes in better light. Will you follow me?"

Elrohir did as requested and allowed Legolas to bring him to the bed, whereupon he lay down. There were so many stimuli that cried for his attention, shades and blurred images, maybe even colours, an outline, but most importantly, there was light.

Caught off-guard, he hissed as Legolas brought a soft cloth to his eyes and drew a touch of pain as he wiped at it.

"Does it hurt?" Legolas said, still studying the previously unhealed wounds.

"'Tis bearable," Elrohir said.

"Bear with it for a while, Roh."

Legolas's concern and love broke through to Elrohir then, and he suddenly found tears streaming down his face and knew that he was clasping Legolas's chest, pressed against it, crying with heaving, wrecking sobs increasing in volume as Legolas tried to soothe them away.

"Valar, Roh, Roh --" Legolas muttered, holding him closer.

And still Elrohir continued to cry as Legolas rocked him gently, cooing to him softly, kissing his tears away as they fell.

When he started to calm down, he tilted his head up, and through the haze, he thought he could see his mate gaze down at him, midnight orbs glinting almost black in the candlelight.

"Shh, do not speak," Legolas said, a smile breaking through amidst his own moist eyes. For so long had he seen the ugly redness swarming Elrohir's eyes, for so long had the infected flesh sealed them shut, refusing to allow even a ray of light to reach those beautiful sterling eyes usually so filled with passion and goodwill. And now, suddenly, he could see the misty greyness, filled with tears, glancing back up at him.

"I thought them forever lost to me," Elrohir whispered eventually. "Now I can see you! I can see you, Lass, right before me! Elbereth knows how much I have longed for this, how much I prayed that the Valar would never take away the memory of your face from me!"

"You can see me?"

"Yes, Lass. 'Tis but a blur now, but you have never looked more beautiful to me."

Legolas bent down and examined his eyes and found the only swelling was from Elrohir's tears, the only redness a clean one just flushed of the toxins which previously harmed it.

"You are on your way to recovery, Roh. There looks not to be any injury remaining. But how?"

Elrohir reached forward and forced Legolas to climb into the bed with him, letting out a deep sigh of content as Legolas held him from behind, pressing their unclothed bodies close.

He closed his eyes, then opened them again, rejoicing that the blurred images and shadows presented themselves again.

"'Tis by the power of your love, Lass."

"Hmm?"

"I felt it while we were making love, I felt your strength; watched it flow into me. Seized with pleasure then, I did not think about it, only now do I realise that even then you were healing me, and now my healing is complete."

"Take it not to mean I shall forsooth all further bed-play," Legolas said, smiling into his neck where his head was nestled.

Elrohir let out a groan, then an incensed twitch as Legolas started to chuckle.

"Peace, Roh, I was but jesting. I am fully aware that you need time to recover your strength --"

"Legolas Thranduilion!" Elrohir cried, no small amount of indignation rising in him.

"Hush," Legolas said, letting out more laughter as he stroked Elrohir's head. "Would it serve your pride better were I to tell you there is only so much rough-riding my backside can stand from such a formidable rod as yours after so long an absence?"

This time around, Elrohir had to laugh along with him as he felt Legolas tighten his grip and place a few light kisses on the back of his neck.

"Some things never change, do they, Lass?" Elrohir said, grinning.

"I blame you."

"Why?"

"Where else could I have learnt such phrases and thoughts as these?"

"I grant you that! And can only humbly reap the fruits of my labours."

"Very considerable labours indeed."

"Lass --"

"No, Roh. I would have you know that whatever we do for each other we do so 'else our hearts will never rest easy. You would have done the same for me had you been in my position, and my heart rests easier to know that."

"I would have long crumbled, Lass. Your strength is truly endless."

"Only because I draw it from you."

"Thank you."

"Roh?"

"Yes?"

"Should we take Eldarion with us to Lasgalen for the winter? 'Tis a year late, but surely it would be criminal to deny him the experience of Yuletide in the great wood for much longer?"

"I fail to see why not!"

"Felnor has written to say that the good summer has produced an excellent vintage this year, and we should have flow aplenty of mead and mulled wine for the festivities too."

"Think you Eldarion would survive your folks' merry-making?"

"I fail to see why not, Roh. After all, you are still lying here in my arms, having been through a few of those yourself."

"'Tis truly magical, Lass, and I would not have Eldarion miss it for anything."

Legolas fell silent for a while, allowing the almost unfamiliar feeling of bliss fill him.

"Should we extend the invite to Estel and Arwen?"

There was no answer from Elrohir this time, and Legolas saw that he had fallen fast asleep in his embrace. The smile that worked its way to his face was a felicitous one as he placed a kiss on Elrohir's shoulder, before sinking into a world of sweet dreams.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Legolas stood beside Elrohir, unmoving, jaw clenched as they watched the crowd disperse slowly. Much as they hated the spectacle of a public execution, both had felt they should be there in support of Aragorn and Arwen, who had decided to watch their daughter's killers be put to death.

And yet Legolas did not see satisfaction in their faces as they hangman pulled the lever and removed each body. He knew then that no amount of justice could bring his niece back to life.

_It is why we cherish what we have now, Lass. Mortals pass through this world, but soon they will be united with one another._

Legolas turned and gave a sad smile to Elrohir, keeping half an eye out to where Aragorn and Arwen were leaving the site.

All of those arrested by Salanor had been found guilty by a unanimous decision of the Council and sentenced to death. Most of them had been filled with hatred, some fear, right to the end, proclaiming their only remorse was that at having failed to rid Gondor of her pretender-king, while others had seemed to fight every yard of their deaths.

Yet two had been calm. Alagor had met his death with eerie silence, maintaining a solemn dignity till the end. When his boots swung, Legolas had felt his anger towards the man disappear as he was taken away by the executioners to be handed back to his family.

Catheryn too had met her end with nary a fight, only meeting Legolas's eyes as the noose was slowly slung around her neck.

"I apologise, my Lord," she whispered, and her eyes rolled upwards as the panel beneath her gave way.

Legolas found then that his gaze was averted, and it was a while before he could look up again.

Now, he felt Elrohir's concerned touch at his elbow and looked to see a pair of gentle eyes regarding him.

"Shall we hasten back to the palace, Lass?" Elrohir said. "Eldarion would be waiting."

"Indeed he would have left for Lasgalen this morning had he a say in the matter."

"As would I."

"Come then, Roh. No longer shall we hear the bray of the crowd for blood and justice, no longer shall we listen to them cry. Let us have these events behind as a distant memory while we journey back to Lasgalen."

"A distant memory which will live in our hearts forever."

"Elessiel will live on in the hearts of those who love her, Roh."

The fallen lord glowered at Legolas and Elrohir through eyes lined with hatred. So, the half-blood and his Elf-friend thought they had won. What fools they were, thinking Alagor to be the Leader, thinking that a dimwit such as him could have built up so powerful a group as the Nine Kings were within the space of two short years. Alagor was simply the sacrifice, a dispensable piece of bait, easily replaceable, as were all the bungling fools who worked for him.

But Faramir's network had indeed grown powerful, and it would be wise that plans be reconsidered before working out the next attack against Elessar. He would bide his time, that he would, making sure that there were no mistakes this time. After all, to err once was human, and the leader had no intention of making that same foolish mistake again.

He would make them pay, and the half-blood together with his little Elven friend would be the first to feel his fury.

FIN


End file.
